


Pleasure and Pain

by dirtylevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, College, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Violence, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, Self-Hatred, Switch Reader, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 89,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylevi/pseuds/dirtylevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and all of your friends lead very arduous and agony painted lives but, you all have each other, right?  Take that and stir it in with endless amounts of drugs, booze, drama, and violence to fill the voids in between and it makes for a pretty bearable existence. At least that's how you all see it. Hange is there to keep everyone from falling off the deep end but, even she occasionally flicks the tripwire to the bomb of inner turmoil. Things always seem to be looking dim considering you're constantly high, you never sleep, and you're stuck walking north in a south blowing shit storm. Though, some light does break through from time to time in one form or another. It's a rare occurrence and it usually comes with complication. However, it's never unwelcome.  </p><p>Your new neighbors appear to be intriguing. Old friends of Hange's that just moved to the City. Nothing wrong with making new friends. Well, unless they keep secrets, lead double lives, and shove you down a rabbit hole that is even more addictive than the pills you pop everyday. That can't be helped though.  It keeps things interesting, and nothing is more interesting to you than the short, onyx haired man who radiates preeminence now living across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stories and Substances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com) **

Mornings are shitty. They're filled with birds chirping their shitty songs. The sun shining it's shitty light, shitty people going to their shitty jobs, and the alarm clock screeching It's shitty tune. 

You rolled over and slapped your hand against said alarm clock mindlessly about twelve different times while cursing under your breath in a pathetic attempt to make it shut the fuck up without having to sacrifice your very rare, and much needed comfort. After finally getting sick of trying to impossibly see through your eyelids, you cracked only your left eye open slightly before you slammed you fingertips down on the top of the alarm clock again. Successfully silencing It's ear cutting beeping. Though, that wasn't good enough. The anger you felt after clearly seeing the insanely bright red numbers telling you what time it was and realizing you had only managed a solid hour of piss poor sleep coursed through your veins as you ripped the poor contraption from your nightstand and flung it across your bedroom. Sighing in both satisfaction, and defeat after hearing it crack upon hitting the hardwood floor. 

You sat up on your bed and rubbed your eyes roughly before letting a growl escape your throat. The alarm clock may have cracked but, it didn't break. Those bright red numbers reading ' **6:07am** ' blinked furiously in your line of sight. Blinding your blurry vision in florecent red while letting you know that insomnia had once again kicked your sorry ass.

It was fitting really. Seeing red upon crawling out of bed was normal for you lately. In more ways than one. Your anger slowly faded into ungodly dread, and then half minded defeat. You slumped your shoulders forward in a pathetic attempt to stretch your neck but, in the process you felt a sharp pain radiate through your abdomen and into your back. Abruptly causing you to hiss in discomfort and agony. 

_'Fuck my life.'_

You threw your legs over the edge of the bed and hobbled into the master bathroom connected to your bedroom. Leaning against the counter, you pulled open the medicine cabinet and stared at three different orange prescription pill bottles. Labled with three different names. One of the pill bottles had your name on it but, the other two were _gifts_ in a way. 

You turned the three bottles around and stared at the labels. Trying to figure out what fix you wanted that morning to help subside the pain now radiating through your entire body and to help numb your mind of your fleeting depression. 

_'Hmm... Lortabs don't sound too bad but, I think I'm feeling the Percocets this morning. Maybe I'll pair it with a Vicodin later on this afternoon. That would be good…'_

You grabbed the bottle of Percocet Tens and popped two into you mouth. You chewed them into a disgustingly bitter power while capping the bottle off and closing the medicine cabinet. Once the pills were properly ground down and mixed with your saliva into an easily digestible paste, you stuck you mouth under the sink and began to gulp down the rusty flavored water. 

You continued on with your morning routine. Including brushing your teeth, shower, make up, ect until you found yourself looking in the mirror at the finished product. 

You were skinny. Skinnier than most due to lack of a proper diet, and excessive exercise  but, you still had nice curves. Your short stature helping with that. Being only five feet tall helped make your one hundred and four pounds seem like a normal weight for your body. Your hair was long and shiny. Your eyes were bright, and perfectly accentuated with the makeup you wore. Your lips were full and peach tinted. On the outside you looked perfectly normal. Healthy. Gorgeous even. But, as you felt the warming tingle of the Percocet thrumming through your body accompanied with a familiar numbness that helped dull your physical pain; you remembered that you weren't normal. You weren't healthy, and you weren't gorgeous. 

You were a fucking mess. An insomniac, pill popping, smoking, drinking, stress filled fucking mess. 

Sighing at the daily realization, you grabbed your bag. Pulling out a pack of Capri Menthol Cigarettes, you quickly stuffed four more Percocets, and one Vicodin pill into the bottom of the pack before closing it, throwing it back in your bag, and making your way down the stairs of your very large, and very empty home. 

_Clink clink clink, BANG! Sizzle._

Well its supposed to be empty anyways. 

Most normal people would be concerned with hearing random noises, voices, and banging in their supposedly empty home first thing in the morning but, as has already been established; you weren't normal. 

As you made your way down the hall to the kitchen, you were greeted with loud laughter, and the smell of bacon. _Mmm bacon…_

You slid around the corner to be greeted by all of your friends. Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Connie and Sasha were seated at the breakfast table. Eren, Jean, Ymir, and Historia were seated at the island on the tall stools, and Marco, Armin, and Mikasa stood pushed together in front of the stove cooking breakfast. 

"So are you all back to breaking into my house every morning?" You asked with full sarcasm as you stepped through the threshold. 

"(F/N)!!" They all shouted in unison. "Good morning!!"

"Good morning everyone." You smiled happily. 

Eren was the first to make it over to you and hug you tightly. You hugged him back just as warmly. Missing your friends desperately. 

"How are you doing, (F/n)?" He asked in a serious tone. 

Everyone looked at you now. Their expressions somber and saddened. You let a sigh escape from your lips as you sat down where Eren had previously been sitting. You slowly grabbed your pack of cigarettes from your bag, and lifted one of the very thin cancer sticks to your lips while Eren held up a lighter for you to light it with. 

Everyone was waiting for you to speak. You knew what they wanted so you figured it'd be best to get this all out of the way now. You weren't the only one in this room with problems. That's why you all had been friends for so long in the first place. You all related to each other in one way or another with your problems. Everyones were different but, they were all relatable. You all were a bunch of misfits and outcasts that came together in middle school and have stuck together since. All of you were now either twenty or twenty one. Attending college together and still partying together. Just a giant, fucked up, loving family. 

Now that it was the beginning of a new semester at college and things went haywire in your life, you figured now was the best time to get this out of the way. 

"First off," you started "If we're doing this pow wow, we're all sharing our shit. Not just me. I know my shit hit the fan a couple months ago but, I also know I'm not the only one." 

You took a drag from your cigarette and looked around the room to watch everyone nod in agreement at your words. 

"We'll go first I suppose." Eren broke off looking at Mikasa and Armin. They both nodded at him in agreement while Marco shooed them off so he could finish up the cooking himself. 

"Our dad showed up a few days ago…" Eren said while looking at Mikasa. Both of their eyes held rage and hurt. Armin looked disgusted. Your eyes widened momentarily at his confession, and before you could stop your anger, you slammed your hands down on the counter, gathering everyone's attention. 

"What the fuck?! Why would he just _show up_ after five years?!" You asked completely pissed at their situation.

"He demanded that we give him money." Eren shrugged with utter disgust on his face. You offered him your cigarette and watched as he took along drag. Effectively calming some of his nerves. 

"Alright guys. It's time for a therapy session. Let's get comfy for this." Marco stated to everyone in the room. 

Everyone began to stand up and move to the living room. Marco shut the stove off and abandoned the food. These _therapy sessions_ -or so everyone liked to call them- have been a regular thing in y'alls lives since seventh grade. At least once every three months or so, you would all meet up and share all your bullshit, and all of the good in each others lives. It helped. It helped a lot. It helped everyone clear their minds, and it also helped everyone realize they weren't so alone in fighting with life's constant shit storm. You all may have been misfits, and outcasts in your own ways. Living with shitty problems and shitty lives but, you all had eachother and that's what mattered.  
   
Once everyone was seated in your very large, luxurious and modern living room, Mikasa spoke up. 

"We came home from the bar on the corner on Rose Boulevard and his car was in the driveway."

"What happened you guys?" Jean asked them sternly. His eyes serious and lit with worry. 

"Can we all get medicated first please?" Eren asked shakily. 

Everyone nodded in agreement and began the process. You lit another cigarette and watched as Annie, Ymir, Eren, Jean, and Connie did the same. Sasha began packing a bowl in the corner on the couch she was sitting on. Making sure she was using the _good-good_ stuff for this occasion. Historia pulled a flask from her back pocket and took a large swig. Offering it around the room before she turned and opened one of the windows and turned on the switch for the ceiling fan to keep the smoke from settling in the large room. Marco and Bert split a Xanax Bar. Jean ate a couple of Valium, Annie, Armin, and Connie cracked a bottle of Captain Morgan from Armin's bookbag. Reiner crunched on a couple Aderall. Mikasa puffed on Eren's cigarette and looked around at all of her options. Trying to figure out if she wanted an upper or a downer for the day while Eren waited for the packed bowl to make it into his clammy hands. 

This was y'alls state since the seventh grade. Not even eight o'clock in the morning on a Monday and you all are already perched up in a dark room. Getting furbared on your own choices for a fix and sharing them without any fear of judgement. The hardest stuff you guys would touch was the occasional line of cocaine or a pop of Molly here and there at a party. But, for the daily fix, everyone had their preference and had no qualms with sharing. You all knew it was unhealthy. You all knew that it was bad but, you guys weren't stupid. Far from it actually. You only took what you all knew you could function with on the daily basis. Whoever drank didn't drive and whenever someone got too far gone, they would say so and let the others take care of them. The things you all did stayed between the group. No one else knew because it was none of their business. And as stupid as it seemed, no one in the group was an addict. The use was by choice, not by need. No one feind. No one crashed, and no one burned. This was basically a way of functioning without the crutching depression. If someone didn't have their particular, they switched with something else for the day. Just to be able to _feel_ normal. It was a support system you all have long practiced. It was a life saver in the darkest of ways but, it worked. It often made you wonder where you all would be without each other. 

_'That's a scary fucking thought…'_

You shuddered as you looked up from your cigarette. A flask and a bowl full of perfectly fluffy bud right in your face for the taking. You took the flask. Taking a large swig of the warm whiskey it held and decided against the bowl. Waving it off as you passed the flask over to Eren who sat next to you. You stood up and walked up the stairs. Sighing to yourself as you made way to your medicine cabinet and pulled out the three pill bottles. Closing the cabinet you made your way back down stairs and settled back into your spot on the couch. Shaking the three bottles in your hand to make sure to grab everyones attention with the rattling of the pain killers against the plastic. Everyone perked up at the sound. You opened the bottle of Lortabs, dumping about twenty in your hand and then scattering them onto the glass coffee table. Everyone picked up one or two of the pills and popped them into their mouth. Chasing them down with another swig of whiskey in Histoia's flask or Armin's Captain Morgan. It was pretty obvious that none of you were going anywhere now. The first day of your sophmore year in college was now put to a grinding hault. This was far more important. You all needed this, and so it's what would be done.

Once everyone was good and medicated in more ways than one, everyone turned their attention back to Eren and Mikasa. Sitting silently as you all waited for the response. 

A deep sickness wracked through your body and it wasn't because of the substances you had consumed. It was no secret about their dad and how much of a piece of shit he was. When Eren and Mikasa were twelve, their mom died in a car accident. Things went down hill from there for them. Eren's dad began drinking and got into some serious trouble involving gambling with money he didn't have, and hard drugs. Their mom was a sweet woman. Kind and caring but, after her death shit hit the fan. Mikasa was treated like shit because she was adopted and Eren was treated like shit simply because he existed. Go figure. When they were sixteen, they came home one day to find the house completely empty. Their dad had simply disappeared and left them on their own without a word. They ended up moving in with Armin and his Grandfather but, Armin's grandfather was an old drunkard who couldn't even take care of himself. This left the three of them to fend for themselves. They spent most of their time at your house. Sleeping in the guest bedrooms for weeks on end until Armin's grandfather would finally sober up longer enough to notice they were gone and there was no food or booze in his house. They would return for a day or two, and then be right back under your roof. 

This actually applied to most of your friends. They would be back and forth between your house and their own for most of high school. Sleeping where they could in your house until the inevitable would happen to cause them to go home for a few days. But they would always come right back. With tears in their eyes, and drugs or alcohol on their person to share. Your home was considered a safe haven. Mainly because your mom was never there and let you do as you pleased. When she was there, she would be out with one of her many sugar daddies. Only staying home long enough to raid your stash and then state that you were a worthless whore and that she hated the sight of you. 

Yep. Safe haven.

I guess it helped that you lived in a two story six bedroom, three bathroom house with a full bar, a hot tub, and an inground pool in the center of the suburbs outside of Trost City. Who wouldn't consider that to be a safe haven? Well, besides yourself of course. 

You sighed to yourself as you heard Eren clear his throat before starting. 

"We came home, and he had broken into the house. Luckily Armin wasn't there." He paused and looked to his best friend. "When we walked in he rounded the corner and immediately shoved me to the ground. He started screaming in my face about where we hid our money. Mikasa kicked him in the balls from behind to get him off me."

"Fuck Yeah, Mikasa! I hope you broke his dick." Ymir stated dryly. Everyone nodded in agreement before Mikasa picked up the story to let Eren hit the bowl. 

"Once I got him off of Eren, I punched him in the face but, he managed to recover quickly enough to grab me by the throat." She said while swallowing thickly. 

You slowly got up from the couch and kneeled in front of her. Ignoring the pain in your abdomin. You began to unravel her favorite red scarf from around her neck with one hand while  squeezing her knee reassuringly with the other. Once the scarf was gone, a large purple bruise in the shape of Grisha's hand was exposed. Swollen and tender on her skin. You immediately got furious. Feeling your anger take over until you heard Eren begin to sob next to you. Before either of them could protest, you pulled them both in for a tight hug. Kissing them on top of their heads like their mother used to do and running your hands over their backs.

"You guys are going to stay here for a while. Armin, that includes you." You said sternly. Giving them no room for argument. 

The three of them nodded silently as you returned to your seat before hearing Jean speak up. 

"Say the word and I'll fucking kill him you guys." 

"If only." Mikasa said while she wrapped the scarf back around her neck before finishing the story.

"Eren managed to get him off me and land enough hits on him to keep him down. Once caught my breath I threatened to call the police. Grisha ran at that point. Cussing the entire way to his car about how we're _'worthless children'_ … Such a piece of shit." 

"Why in the fuck didn't you guys call one of us?!" Reiner asked them. Not trying to hide that fact that he was upset. 

"We didn't want to worry you all. We all know you have your own shit going on." Mikasa replied. 

"Fuck that. Your shit is just as important!" Annie said to her. 

"Yeah. Don't ever think you guys can't let us in. We've been around for over nine years. We'll always be here." Jean stated strongly. 

"Thanks you guys. I seriously don't know where we'd be if we didn't have you all." Eren said to everyone in the room. 

"We'd probably all be dead or even more fucked up than we already are." Replied Ymir. 

"Yeah…" Historia agreed. 

"Alright. Who's next?" Mikasa pushed. Trying to move the conversation down a path that was at least a _little_ less dark.

"Armin?" Eren asked him.

The blonde boy sighed. Taking a swig of his spiced rum before giving in. 

"You all remember what happened to me our senior year in high-school…" He paused to make sure that everyone was paying attention. 

"You mean about fucking around with Principle Smith right?" Bert asked nervously 

Armin sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't something Armin was proud of by any means. 

In high-school, Armin got picked on a bit. Well, as much as you and your friends would let him get picked on; which wasn't much but, if you guys weren't around, Armin became fair game. Even then those assholes would end up paying later on down the road with a broken nose or missing teeth once anybody in the group found out but, those douchebag tools were still dumb enough to keep on attacking him. The attacks mainly centered on that fact that Armin was gay and feminine. He isn't the only gay boy in the group. Jean and Marco had been together for a few years now. You, Annie, and Mikasa, and even Eren are bisexual. Ymir and Historia are lesbians. They had been together since seventh grade. Everyone of your friends seemed to be pretty open sexually but, Armin is the only one who ever got picked on for it. Mainly because not only was he openly gay, and feminine but, he was also a total nerd. Nothing against him for it. He was brilliant but, basically he was an easy target for ignorance. 

Principle Smith stepped in one day. He was like a knight in shining armor for Armin. Not to mention he looked like Captain fucking America. He put a stop to the bullying and swept Armin off his feet. One thing led to another, and they began seeing each other secretly. Well of course you and the group knew but, no one else did. Armin was seventeen at the time and Erwin Smith had to be at least thirty four. This went on for around three months. It ended when Armin found out that Erwin was married by seeing him and his wife swapping spit in the middle of the restaurant that Armin was working at during the time. To make matters worse… Poor Armin was their server. He had to serve this lying, pathetic excuse of a man that had just ripped his heart out and his _wife_ with a straight face. 

Erwin had pulled Armin into his office the next day to tell him he was a good fuck but, it was over between them. He also stated that if he said anything to anyone, he would have him expelled. It broke Armin's heart in the end. Not only did Armin have a fucked up home life but, he got swept off his feet by an older, attractive man who whispered things of love in his ear just for him to get dumped on the road side later. Erwin used Armin. It took the poor boy months to move on and it took even longer for everyone in the group to not fucking murder him in his small, pathetic office on school grounds. Once everyone graduated, the plan was to jump him in the parking lot but, he quit and left before that could ever happen. No one had heard from him since.

Armin peaked up and took another swig of rum before speaking again.

"Well guess who just got hired as a counselor at Trost University…" He said dryly. 

Everyone's eyes went wide and then narrowed seconds later.

"Bullshit." Eren said practically fuming. 

"Trueshit." Armin retorted numbly before taking another swig.

Mikasa was shaking. You were almost growling. Reiner and Bert were white knuckle gripping the couch. Annie was rubbing Armin's back reassuringly but her eyes went cold with the news. Jean and Marco just sat with their jaws hanging open. Connie and sasha were pacing a hole into your floor. And Eren was using every ounce of willpower he had not to punch a hole in your drywall because he knew you'd kill him if he did. 

It was you who finally broke the tense silence.

"Now we can finally pay that lying sack of shit a visit." Your voice dripped pure venom and your eyes went dark. 

Everyone's eyes lit at your remark. You all knew what would be done. You wouldn't kill him or anything but, definitely leave him with a few broken ribs, a couple of missing teeth, and a life lesson. 

Even Armin smiled at the thought. "He deserves it." He said with a smirk. 

"It's settled then. Reiner, arrange it and give us all a time and place. Make it extra sneaky just in case." Jean said to the buff blonde. Eyes sharp like a lions. 

"You got it." Reiner replied instantly. The cogs in his head turning. "It'll take at least two weeks though. Got to figure out his schedule."

"I'll handle that." Historia replied deviously. For as sweet and innocent as she looks, she's **far** from it. She's the most evil of the group by far.

"Alright. Now that's off my chest; who's next?" Armin asked with a slight slur. 

"We'll go." Connie spoke up. Motioning to himself and Sasha. 

Everyone looked to them with focus. Waiting for him to begin. Surprisingly, Sasha spoke first. 

"I've been calorie counting again." She said while repacking her bowl. Connie sighed beside her. Placing his head in his hands and trying not to cry. 

"For how long Sasha?" Marco asked quietly. 

"About a month off and on. I've been consuming about two hundred calories a day… I binged yesterday though." She said with a sad tone. "My parents called me fat over break. Said I had a double chin and a muffin top."

"We never should have gone and visited those scumbags! You were making so much progress too, and they just had to go on being fucking assholes. I hate them." Connie said through tears. He sounded so defeated. 

He wasn't mad at Sasha. He knew this was hard for her. He also knew she was like this thanks to her parents. Raising her to count calories and watch her figure for beauty pageants. They would never let her have sweets and constantly watched what she ate. They even padlocked their refrigerator once. She started binging and purging in eighth grade. Figuring she could eat what she wanted without all the guilt. Until she got down to eighty pounds and almost died from starvation. Her body began to shut down slowly. She's been in and out of recovery centers and her parents always blamed her. Saying _"if she wasn't naturally fat she wouldn't have to worry about it this much"_. Instead of helping her, they just made it worse. When she moved out with Connie, she got better. A lot better. He helped her confidence and loved her. It seems seeing her dad snapped her right back to her old ways, and It's obviously killing Connie inside. Which in turn brought out his own demons. 

Connie's mom died of illness when he was around fifteen. Leaving him with his abusive father. He and Eren's story were quiet similar except for the minor details. His dad left him on his own when he was seventeen. 

"I started sinking again. My depression has just been gripping at me." He said through sobs. "I don't want to see you like this anymore Sasha. I can't… I can't see you in the hospital with tubes in your body again. I can't watch you whither away… I love you Sasha. I don't want to lose you like my mom, dammit!" 

Sasha was cradling him in her arms. Everyone just watched with deep sadness. Historia wrapped her arms around them both.

"We'll help Sasha. She won't get worse. I promise, Connie. Sasha, I'm giving you a diet plan to follow strictly understand? It's healthy and good for you. Stop worrying so much about your weight. Your fucking beautiful and your parents are utter shit." Historia spoke proudly. They both nodded and Connie slowly began to calm down. 

"And Connie, I have antidepressants I'll give to you, okay? You have us. So does Sasha. We have y'alls backs. Don't ever forget that." Armin spoke. 

"You guys really are amazing." Sasha said to everyone in the room. Connie nodded in agreement. 

"We're the most fucked up people in the city I'm sure but, we'll always have each other to be fucked up with. Pun totally intended." Jean laughed. 

Everyone giggled at that while the bowl began to get passed around. You popped another Percocet and downed it with some of Armin's rum. You decided that you should probably go ahead and get yours out of the way but, before you could,  Jean and Marco coughed to get everyone's attention. 

"So uhh… I know my problems have never seemed that bad because I come from money and al-"

"Don't even start with that shit." You cut him off. "Look at the house you're sitting in right now. I come from money too but, that doesn't make our problems any less significant." You said with exasperation. 

"She's right, Jean. Her problems are probably the worst out of all of us. No offense, (F/n)." Marco said politely. 

You held your hands up in mock defeat with a smirk. "None taken. I know I'm a complete mess."

"A hot mess." Annie said while licking her lips. You definitely caught her double meaning there. You only winked at her and she purred like a kitten. Before things could get too far however, you turned back to Jean. 

"Jean, we love you and your horse face. What's going on?" 

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You love my face, (F/n). Anyways… Uhh… You guys remember how my parents kicked me out after catching me with Marco right?" 

Everyone nodded. Jean did come from money. Old money at that. His father was a prestigious lawyer and his mother was a stepford wife wasp. They both loved their wine, Valium, and money. Maybe that's how Jean had picked up the Valium. Who knows? Regardless, when they caught Jean with Marco in his bed in Junior year; they had none of it. They threatened to send him away to military school or disown him if he didn't leave Marco and _become straight_. Fucking asswipes. 

Jean ran away after that. Staying from friend to friend. Which basically meant with you or Marco. He went on like that for a couple of months until his family hunted him down at school. He was expecting some form of worry or love. He got none. They simply stated his things were cluttering their house that they wanted him to come remove them. When he got there his stuff was by the road. Left out in the rain. Everything he owned was ruined. His father agreed not to cut him off only because it would make him look bad but, Jean never heard from them again. He only got a new credit card from them every year. 

Jean continued. "They contacted me. Told me they were cutting me off after I graduate. They also told me I should do them a favor and save their money by hanging myself…" 

The hurt on his face was obvious. He never expected his parents to hate him simply for being who he was. It wasn't the worst of the problems in the group but, It's still a shitty situation. He has money but, that doesn't fill holes in the heart. Jean's been a mental mess ever since. His anxiety growing ever more present. The Valium is what gets him through the day without him having full blown panic attacks. 

"Your parents are rich trash. Fuck em both." Eren said blandly. 

Jean simply nodded. And then Marco piped in. "My parents want me to go to a straight camp. Saying that my relationship is a sin." He said with a shiver. 

Marco's parents flat out hated him for being gay. Religious Bible thumpers with a psychotic edge. They locked him in a closet for three days when he was nine for saying Leonardo Decaprio was dreamy. They beat him saying he needed to be purged of the devil. Made him attend church like his life depended on it. He ran away from home when he was fourteen and moved in with his aunt. She was a nice woman who hated her sister and her religious veiws. He didn't speak to his parents for three years until they found out where he was staying. They hunted him down, and literally tried to beat him straight. That's when the law got involved. He was granted emancipation. He continued to stay with his aunt until Jean managed to secure them an apartment. 

Now here they are. Still very much gay, and hating their parents together. 

"You aren't going are you?!" Bert asked surprised. 

"Hell no!" He yelled. "They didn't even talk to me. The emailed me with the suggestion. They should just give up already."

"Seriously. What's wrong with liking cock?" Ymir deadpanned. 

Everyone paused, stared at her wide eyed, and then broke out in hysterical laughter. It was just too damn ironic. 

"Pfftt hahahahahah!!! Ymir! Do you -Oh my God haha- Do you even realize what you -haha- just said?!" Jean was literally crying he was laughing so hard. 

"What?! Cock's are okay. I just don't want one inside of me." She replied with a straight face.

Everyone just laughed even harder. 

"Cocks are great but, so are pussies. Both are good." Annie said bored.

"I agree with Annie. Sometimes you just need a good cock and other times, and pretty pussy. Both are good." You said with a smirk.

"I agree too." Mikasa spoke up. 

Eren nodded his head in agreement as well but, didn't speak up any further on the matter.

"Alright. Who wants to go next?" 

"I'll go." Historia stated timidly. 

Everyone watched as Ymir fidgeted in her seat. She was biting her lip and not too happy about what Historia was about to reveal.

"I'm going to start dancing at the club." 

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Historia… Why?" Armin asked. 

"I'll make more money that way, and we really need it right now…"

"Yeah but, stripping?! Historia come on! It's bad enough that you were even working there as a cocktail waitress!!" Reiner said a little louder than he had intended. 

Historia visibly flinched in her seat. Refusing to meet anyones gaze. She was obviously ashamed of herself. Ymir was visibly bothered as well. 

Both Ymir and Historia started working in the club two years ago when they were nineteen. Ymir as a bartender and Historia as a cocktail waitress. The money paid well enough but, considering the amount of therapy they both have had to undergo; their medical expenses are high. Not to mention Ymir has some serious credit card debt. Out of everyone in the room, their pasts are hands down the worst. Ymir's parents abandoned her and her older sister. Leaving them in Foster care. They took all kind of abuse. From rape, beatings, and starvation. When Ilse was sixteen and Ymir was twelve, she took Ymir and ran from foster care. They ended up in Trost City. Being that Ilse was underage, she had no other way or knew no other way to make money to support herself and Ymir other than selling her body. She brought home random men on a nightly basis while Ymir hid in her room. Eventually her work didn't stay separated from Ymir and Ymir suffered a lot for it. Ilse committed suicide on her twenty first birthday. Leaving Ymir on her own. Ymir maxed out credit cards to survive until she turned eighteen and managed to get a job as a bartender. Moving from bar to club until she began working at the club.

Historia lived with her mother and step father in the trailer park outside of Trost City in the slums. Her step father took advantage of her in any possible way he could. Her body, her money, her stash. She tried to tell her mother but, she refused to believe Historia. Calling her own daughter a lying whore. No surprise her mother and step father were Meth addicts. Her and Ymir both also spent most of there time at your house. Refusing to go home most of the time. When Ymir was left alone, Historia decided to stay with her. She never even went back home to get her things. Now here they were. Working at the strip club to survive. 

"We need the money okay? To pay off Ymir's debt, and to pay bills." Historia spoke barely over a whisper.

"Ymir! You're okay with this?!" Mikasa questioned. 

"Of course I'm not! Do you not think we haven't fought about this?! This has been eating us alive! It's a shitty enough situation without you guys barking at us. We need your support. Not your fucking preaching. When we graduate, things will be better. For now, were fucking stuck, okay?! Now someone give me some form of a God damn illegal substance." 

Ymir was shaking and Historia began to cry. 

"Me too." Historia said through muted gasps.

You popped your orange bottle open and handed them both two more Lortabs. They took them gratefully and sighed.

"Moving on before you fucker's get any more pushy. Who's next?"

"We'll go." Reiner spoke up for himself and Bert.  
Bert nodded at the statement and leaned forward. Taking Armin's rum and throwing it back for a good four swigs before setting it back down and hanging his head in his hands. 

"I may have to go in for another surgery on my knee. It's not definite or anything yet. I just know It's gotten worse." Reiner said while rubbing his left knee. 

Bert piped up. "I lost my job. Again." 

Reiner and Bert had been best friends long before the group was ever formed. They grew up together. Reiner's family was a good one for the most part. The main downside he had was what his parents expectations of him. He had to always be perfect. _Always_. His father forced him into football but Reiner hated it. Reiner was more of a lover than a fighter unless certain times called for certain measures. His parents pushed his limits too far. When Reiner confronted his father about him wanting to major in art instead of strictly going to focus on football, his father called him a pussy and snapped. Reiner ended up having a breakdown in the middle of his last football game of senior year. Having a panic attack in the center of the field because he was scared his father now hated him. In the midst of his breakdown he was tackled down. The impact and landing angle snapped his leg in three different places. They almost amputated. As a result, his father called him a failure. Reiner has never been the same since. 

Bert's family life was rough in an odd way. All of his abuse was verbal and mental. And from his step mother no less. A gold digging woman with no patience. Bert was shy. Kept to himself a lot and was always considered awkward in a way. She had no patience for him at all. When he would trip over his words or begin to sweat from nervousness;  she would call him stupid and disgusting. It got to him over time. Slowly breaking down his self confidence until he finally folded in on himself. Now the only people he can openly converse with are the few within the group. Otherwise he chokes on his words, he fumbles, and is just a ball of self conscious nerves. This has cost him job after job and girlfriend after girlfriend. 

"I'm sorry you guys." Marco stated sadly. 

"Why can't I ever do anything right?" Bert asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Bert. Stop beating yourself up. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're smart, funny, and kind. Fuck everyone else." Eren said confidently. 

"Thanks." Was Bert's only reply before he began chugging the booze again. Everyone knew he didn't believe a word Eren said. 

"And Reiner if you end up needing another surgery, let us all know as soon as you find out okay? You know we'll be there for you." Sasha spoke up. 

"Thanks guys." Reiner smiled.

"What about you Annie?"

Annie was kind of a mystery to everyone. She rarely talked about her personal life but, the little insight she would give let you all know that it wasn't good. She had lived with her father and still to this day, everyone in the group knew little about him. Mostly Annie was drawn in on the fact she had random scars up and down her arms and legs. Obviously self inflicted and some were pretty severe. When she did finally open up, it was revealed that she likes pain. Thrives on it. She said she was _'trained'_ to be that way but, never elaborated further. It's assumed that she suffers some severe PTSD and depression.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." Was all she said and everyone left it at that. Knowing that trying to pry would lead nowhere. 

The room suddenly fell silent. Everyone's eyes falling to their feet all of a sudden. You took this as your que.

_'Let's get this over with…'_

"My turn, yeah?" You sighed. 

Everyone turned to look at you expectantly. They all had been waiting on this for over two months. You lit another cigarette and leaned against the back of the black leather couch. Trying to relax yourself. 

"What do you guys want to know exactly?" You asked through a cloud of minty smoke.  

"What happened, (F/n)?" Mikasa asked quietly. Like she was trying her best not to scare off a feral cat.

"Car accident happened. Head on collision. My mom died on impact. So did the other driver. It was the other drivers fault. They were shitfaced apparently." You said with your tone void of any emotion. 

"Why were in the car to begin with?" Eren asked this time. 

"I have no idea to be honest. I don't know what I was thinking." You said while taking another drag of cancer. 

"What happened to you exactly?" Jean asked directly.

"Seatbelt constricted over my abdomin abruptly on impact and crushed my lower abdominal organs. I lost quiet a bit of my intestines and my uterus in surgery as a result. Broke my arm too but, that's healed now. Other than that it was just a few bruises and cuts. I would have died if I didn't have my seatbelt on. Neither my mom nor the other driver were wearing one. They both got thrown from the vehicle on impact."

"You… Lost your womb?" Annie asked with actual concern in her voice. 

"Yeah…"

"Oh (F/n)… I'm so sorry." Sasha said through tears.

"It's fine." You said as you smashed your cigarette out in the ashtray. "Nothing can be done about it now." 

"What about your mom?" Connie asked nervously. 

_'This is where the honesty comes in… This is what I've been avoiding.'_

"That's the thing… I'm more upset about the fact that I can't have children than I am about losing my mom. She was never around anyways. I barely knew her. The first time she left me home alone for days on end, I was six…" 

A dark laugh escaped your lips before you continued. 

"She left me the house, all of her stuff, all of the money but, I have no memories of her. Except for her calling me a little whore and stealing from me. She spent her time fucking old men for their money and leaving me to rot. I didnt even go to her funeral. I don't know I'm just… Fucked up I guess. I haven't been sleeping either. My insomnia has come back tenfold since the accident."

"I'm sorry (F/n). We're glad your here though. Alive and well. You're aren't alone either. You got us!" Mikasa said strongly.

You smiled at her and then to the rest of your friends. Y'all lives might be fucked up but, you guys weren't alone. Just one big, manic, misfit, fucked up family.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Once all the dark was out of the way, everyone kicked back and began to really enjoy their buzz. You took everyone's keys from them and put them in the lock box so no one could drive and got the guest rooms ready for everyone. Once your mom died, you took her bedroom, and used some of the money she'd left ( which was a lot of damn money ) to refurbish the house to your tastes. Everything was new. _Everything._

When you walked back out into the living room, you noticed your friends gathered in your front window staring outside. 

"What the fuck is so interesting about my front yard?" You asked curiously 

"You're getting new neighbor's, (F/n). Come look." Eren said excitedly.

You rolled your eyes and walked over to the window. Pushing your friends out of the way, you noticed a large moving truck parked off to the side of the house directly across the street. Two new cars were sitting in the driveway. A short man in jeans with a black v-neck sweater stood directing the movers. He had jet back hair styled in an undercut and his skin was pale. Not in an unhealthy way but just porcelain smooth. He was obviously short but, you could see how his body was framed in muscles. He was pretty attractive from far away. Which only made you all the more curious. 

You couldn't really make out his face but, by the way he stood with his arms crossed over his chest and the toe of his boot tapping the ground; it didn't seem like he was too happy. 

"He looks mean." You heard Historia say bluntly. 

You laughed. "Yeah he looks pretty pissed."

You watched as two people came out of the house and approached the angry little man. One was a taller male with ash blonde hair. He seems to be trying to explain something to the shorter man. The tall blonde acted like a little kid getting scolded with the way he held his hands up in defeat and actually coward at the shorter male. The second person was a shorter woman with short red hair tied back in stubby pig tails. She seemed to be bouncing with excitement. 

"The other two look nice." Eren spoke. "But the short guy just radiates _'Fuck You'_."

"I can feel his _'Ihateveryone'_ aura from here." Said Bert absent mindedly. 

"Yeah." You replied plainly. "I wonder if they know someone died in that house."

"Someone _died_ in that house?!" Jean asked horrified. 

"Yep. Old lady Roberta."

"Ahh I remember her. She always gave me candy when I saw her. She was sweet." Historia replied. 

"Still. Someone _**died**_ in that house! That's creepy." Eren said with a chill in his voice. You saw Jean nod his head agreement at Eren's statement.

You watched as the little red head bounced around the shorter male. Seemingly annoying him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. You noticed her point over into your yard as their gazes shifted. You started to wonder what in the Hell they were staring at until your realized all of your friends were there.

You all may have shitty pasts and shitty lives to live but, one thing was for sure. Every single one of your friends drove bad ass cars. Including yourself. Got to have something nice to look at in a shit storm right?

Right now though, only your car, Eren's car, Jean's car, Ymir's car, Connie's car, and Reiner's car were there. Your car and Jean's car were the only ones in the driveway. The rest sat parked in front of your house by the road.

You drove a 2015 Chevy Camero z28. It was your baby. Brand spanking new with blacked out everything.

Eren drove a 2014 red Nissan GTR. He treated that car like it was his girlfriend. 

Jean drove a dark blue 2015 Corvette Stingray. It was his pride and joy and who could blame him?

Ymir drove a dark grey 2015 Dodge Challenger. She claimed to hate it and say it was too flashy. Everyone knew she was full of shit.

Connie drove a Black 2015 Range Rover Sport. He was so proud of it too.

Reiner drove a white 2015 Ford mustang. He would make sweet love to it if he could. 

You watched as the new neighbor's gaped at the cars around your house and you felt a twinge of pride. At least your friends had good tastes. 

"Imagine their faces when they realize a bunch of college fucks drive those cars." You said with your voice full of laughter. 

"Haha fuck yeah. That'll be a funny sight I'm sure." Reiner chimed in. 

"The short one looks slightly impressed." Mikasa pointed out.

He did. His eyes were widened and he was nodding his head in approval. 

"Good thing these windows are tinted. Otherwise they'd see us creeping." Annie stated flatly but still curious. 

"Hehe good point. That'd be embarrassing." Marco agreed.

You watched your new neighbor's look the cars up and down before the short one turned to start flinging his hands up at one of the movers in disapproval. The sight was actually quite funny.

"You should go introduce yourself, (F/n)." Bert spoke up.

"Yeah. Like I'm going over there to say hello while I'm high as a kite and Mr. Fuckyou is screaming. Hell no. I'll introduce myself tomorrow. I'm sure Hanji will sink her teeth into them soon anyways." You replied with a scoff. 

"Hanji still lives next door? Where the hell is she then? I'm surprised she hasn't come over here yet with everyone's cars here." Armin said curiously. 

"Oh I'm sure we'll see her soon enough. Speak of the devil and she'll appear." You replied cautiously. 

Sure enough, as soon as her name was mentioned you saw her figure dart across the street to greet the new neighbors holding a plate of what was probably toxic baked goods. You could only hope she didnt bake them herself. 

When she approached them, you watched on interested as Hanji hugged the woman, and then the tall blonde man. She didn't hug the shorter man though. She did however, ruffle his hair slightly before he quickly slapped her hand away. You watched Hanji's shoulders bounce with laughter and you could have sworn you could see the shorter mans eyes norrow from your window. 

"Does she already know them?" Sasha asked with a hint of all knowing in her voice. You had to admit that the girls insticts were usually spot on. 

"Looks like it. Hanji may be weird and crazy but, even she isnt that friendly with people she has never met before. She looks comfortable with them." You replied. 

"Look! Look! The red head woman is pointing at our cars! I wonder if she's asking about them." Connie said full of energy.

You watched as the woman motioned to the cars and as Hanji glanced over her shoulder to see which cars were there before talking. All four of them turned the gazes to your yard. Nodding as Hanji pointed to each individual car and talked for a couple of minutes before moving on the next. 

"She's talking about us." Eren said knowingly.

"Yep. I'll bet twenty dollars that she comes over here to grab (F/n) so she can introduce her." Armin also said knowingly.

You watched as Hanji's finger landed on your car last. She seemed to talk a bit longer as she and the new neighbor's held their gaze on your car. You knew it was coming…

Sure as fucking shit, Hanji began to trek her way to your front door. Happy and giddy with excitement. You all quickly withdrew from the window and you instantly felt everyone's eyes fall on you. One thing and one thing only crossed your lips before you heard your doorbell ring. 

"God dammit, Armin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com) **


	2. Names and Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Thug Trio :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com) **

You cringed at the sound of the doorbell. You could practically hear Hanji bouncing in place with excitement. You could already hear her excited voice and feel her constricting hug cutting off your oxygen. You weren't ready for Hanji. It was still too early in the morning ( even though it was now almost 11:00am ) and you hadn't mentally prepared yourself for her quite yet. Not like you had any time or choice anymore though. Time to let bull that was Hanji into the china shop that was your fragile state of mind. 

"Go open the door, Armin." You said exasperated. Pinching the bridge of your nose and closing your eyes.

"Why me?! She's here for you!" He yelped. 

"Because I need someone to blame for her existence on my doorstep. I'm choosing to blame you. Now hop to dammit. Before she decides to start chiming a song with my fucking doorbell."

Armin strode to the foyer. Muttering silent curses under his breath before pulling the front door open. Almost instantly he was engulfed in a bear hug tight enough to force all of the air out of his lungs. His face was buried in Hanji's chest with his arms flailing and legs dangling. He looked like a frail blonde mouse being crushed by an anaconda and It was fucking hilarious. 

"Hiiii Armin!!" Hanji screeched. "Where's (F/n)? I want to introduce her to our new neighbors."

Armin couldn't answer her, let alone breathe with his face buried into her bust. Yet, she kept squeezing him like he'd disappear if she let go.

"I'm right here, Hanji. Let go of Armin before you suffocate him"

She immediately dropped Armin and he dropped to the floor with a large _'FLWUMP'_. Poor kid had no time to prepare himself for the psycho that is Hanji. 

The tall brunette began to run so she could squeeze the life out of you before you had a chance to protest but, years of dealing with Hanji and her anticts allowed you to quickly side step and avoid her grip. She stumbled to the floor as a result of not being able to stop her momentum. 

Everyone giggled. Including Hanji until something caught her attention. She started to stand up and began sniffing the air like a bloodhound following a specific scent. Her eyes narrowed in focus and her shoulders stiffened with investigation. After a minute or so her eyes widened and snapped to you. 

"It smells like a bar in Amsterdam and broken dreams in here." She stated. "How fucked up are all of you?"

Hanji has been your neighbor for around seven years. When she first moved in and came to your home to introduce herself, she was extremely surprised to see your fourteen year old self answer the door with a lit cigarette in your mouth, and a beer in your right hand. At the time she thought it was just a joke. She thought that your parents had some sick, twisted sense of humor but, over time she learned that wasn't actually the case. She began to see that your mother was never around and that your father was nonexistent. She also began to notice your friends coming to your house with tears in their eyes all the time, and that they would stay for days or even weeks on end. 

That's when she stepped in. Not in a parental way but more like a cooky aunt. She never judged you or your friends and she never scolded you all. She taught you self restraint on your substance usage. She told you that she would kill you and your friends if y'all ever got started on the hard stuff. She bought your booze and made sure no one drove. She taught you responsibility. She taught you about safe sex, and relationships. She taught you how to properly do laundry and how to cook. She taught you how to drive. She took you grocery shopping when need be and made sure you had clothes on your back and all the stuff for school you needed. She taught you how to pay bills and do your taxes. 

She did everything a proper mother would do for her child and she wasn't even a blood relative. Just your crazy, weird neighbor with a big heart and problems of her own.

Hanji was a good woman. A damn good woman but, she had her problems too. She told you all about her life during one of your group _Therapy Sessions_ and it wasn't pretty. She only stuck her nose in so far but, always made sure you and your friends were taken care of. Once you turned sixteen, she started partying with you all. Saying it was to monitor everyone but, you guys knew better. She just wanted to smoke Sasha's dank pot and partake in the group. No one minded. You all loved Hanji actually. She was the only stable adult the group had in their lives and y'all loved her. Sure she was crazy and loud but, she cared. And that meant everything to each and every one of you.

"We're all lit like a fucking Christmas tree." Jean said while taking his seat on one of the couches. 

Everyone walked back into the living room and got comfortable again. Hanji took her place next to you and wrapped her arms around your shoulders and placed and small peck on your forehead before she spoke.

"You guys doing another group sharing circle thingy?" 

"Yeah… We were overdue." Connie replied.

"I agree but… Why didn't you guys come get me?" She asked with hurt in her voice. 

Everyone immediately felt terrible. Hanji was like the mother hen of the group and she had every right to be there. You all suddenly felt ice cold guilt settle into your veins causing your blood to run cold. It was you who replied. 

"It wasn't planned, Hanji. It just sort of happened. We're sorry. We'll update you and get you nice and stoned too." You said with a smile as you returned her hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hell yes!" She cheered. "But first, I want you to come meet our new neighbors, (F/n). They're old friends of mine."

"Old friends of yours huh? The short one looks evil." Eren asked curiously. 

"Yeah! I've known them fo- Wait…" Hanji paused glancing around the room for a moment. "Were you guys watching them from the window?"

Everyone began to chuckle at being caught. Hanji really did know you all entirely too well. 

"Can you blame us, Hanji? How long has it been since you guys got a new neighbor? We were curious." Said Sasha. 

Hanji just continued to giggle for a moment before she spoke again. 

"True. Anyways, I've known them for a long time. They decided to get a house here in the neighborhood after I told them how much I loved it here. I'm surprised they managed to get the house right across the street though. It was only up for sale for maybe two weeks." 

"How long have you known them?" Mikasa asked interested. 

"I've known them since middle school. Levi -the short evil looking one- I've known the longest. Isabel is his adopted sister, and the other guy, Farlan is his best friend. I've known them all around fifteen years total."

"Wow you guys are old." Ymir deadpanned. 

"Haha! We aren't that old! Either way though, don't say that to Levi, hunny. He'd probably bury you." Hanji said sarcastically. 

"Levi is his name huh? He seems like he'd bury you just for breathing too loud." Historia stated. 

"Does he have a complex or something? You know what they say… Little man, little di-" 

"Ymir!" You cut her off. 

Everyone began to laugh again. Even Hanji. 

"Actually, from what I've been told by his exes, he's **extremely** well edowed." Hanji stated while wiping tears from her eyes. "I asked him to show me once but, he just glared at me and then said the size of his dick was none of my business."

"You actually _asked_ him to show you his cock?! Just so you could see how big it was? What in the actually fuck, Hanji?" You asked wide eyed. 

"What?! I asked for scientific reasons. His ex, Petra said he was nine inches and that was _after_ they went through a really bad breakup. He's only five foot three!! That's the biggest physical anomaly I've ever heard of!!! I wanted proof!! Don't judge me."

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you… Did you just say _**nine inches**_?! On that midget?! No fucking way!" Mikasa asked entirely surprised. 

"That's what Petra said. Two of his other exes told me the same." Hanji stated plainly. 

"Okay stop! I'm about to go meet this guy while I'm completely furbared. That is bad enough. I don't need ' **Nine Inches** ' flashing through my brain on top of it." You shouted while waving your hands around. 

"It's too late for that." Annie said with a smirk. 

You just sighed and slumped your shoulders in defeat. She was right. Meeting them was going to be awkward as fuck now. 

_'God dammit…'_

"Anyways, that Levi guy looked pretty mad earlier." Bert said cautiously. 

"Levi looks mad all the time. That's just his face. He comes off like an asshole but, he's a really good guy deep down. You just have to get to know him is all." Hanji said with a smile. 

"Deep down passed what? His _'Fuck You'_ body language or his _'Go Die'_ scowl?" Jean asked with a giggle. "Seriously, if looks could kill."

"Like I said; that's just his face. He can't help the fact that he has permanent Resting Bitch Face." Hanji replied. "But seriously. All three of them are looking forward to meeting you, (F/n). I've told them a lot about you over the years. All of you actually."

Everyone froze. Eyes falling on Hanji in silent question before Eren broke the tension. 

"What exactly have you told them about us, Hanji?" 

"Oh stop looking at me like that you guys! I didn't tell them any of your person issues."

You literally felt the tension snap and saw everyone's shoulders visibly relax at her statement. The group has been together for a decade. No outsiders needed to be aware of you all's personal business. What goes on in the group, stays in the group. That's what it means to be a part of this big, fucked up family. It's one thing to trust an outsider with your own issues. It's another to pile on everyone else's without permission. That's just wrong on so many levels. Luckily, Hanji was aware of this fact. 

"Not like it would matter if I did. Trust me when I say their lives have been just as fucked up as all of yours." Hanji spoke again. "I mostly just talked about (F/n) though. They're excited to meet you. Now come on!"

You went to stand before a thought crossed your mind. Hanji went over there with some kind of baked goods…

_'It's polite to offer a gift to new neighbors, right? What the fuck could I give them? Oh wait! I know exactly what to give them!'_

"Hey Hanji."

The woman turned to look at you. Letting you know you had her undivided attention.

"Do your friends drink? The only gift I can think to offer is a good bottle of booze from the bar in the kitchen. Unless they want some pot and pain killers instead." 

"Oh fuck yes. Give them a good bottle of booze and they'll be your best friend. Especially Levi."

"Right on. What kind of booze?"

"Whiskey."

With that you stood from the couch and made your way to your island bar. You stood and stared at the whiskey collection for a moment before deciding on an unopened bottle of Crown Royal Black still in the box. You were waiting for a special occasion to drink it but, why not give it to the new neighbors? Best to make a good impression now so they don't bitch about the parties you throw later. 

Once you made your choice, you made way back into the living room with the black box under your arm. 

"Alright. You fuckers better not trash my house." You pointed to everyone with narrowed eyes. 

They all threw their hands up and nodded their heads  in understanding as you grabbed a pair of sunglasses, your cigarettes, and a lighter from your purse. You walked to the foyer and stared into the mirror on the wall to place your sunglasses on and make sure you were presentable. From what you could tell, you actually looked pretty good. It's amazing the glow a good buzz can give. Or maybe that was just the booze talking. Who knew?

With everything in place and Hanji in step behind you, you made for the front door. 

"Make sure you eye the short guys package!! I want to know if he's really nine inches or not!!" You heard Mikasa yell. 

"Fuck all of you!!" Came your reply which was followed by an eruption of laughter from all of your friends.

You slowly stepped out through the front door to be greeted by a bright ray of sun light right into your shaded pupils and the cooling creep of Autumn air on your pale skin. Thank God you wore sunglasses though you weren't expecting the slight chill. It was a nice change to the scorching heat summer had brought on. It allowed being outside while being completely lit on pain killers and alcohol bearable. Minus the insanely bright ball of fire hanging perfectly in your line of vision. 

You waited for Hanji to properly close your front door before you both fell into step side by side to the new neighbors house. You grabbed a cigarette from your pack and offered one to Hanji who gratefully accepted and then haulted your stride in the middle of the road to light it. Once both of you had a perfectly lit cancer stick burning between your index and middle fingers, you began to move forward again. Blowing toxic smoke into the air as you stepped.

You looked up to eye your new neighbors standing in their driveway. They stood side by side conversing while movers moved back and forth with large pieces of furniture. As you and Hanji began to walk up the driveway, all three of their gazes landed full on you. 

Before you even had a chance to speak, Isabel magically appeared right in front of you. She Houdini-ed herself in front of you so fast It's like she teleported the ten foot distance that was previously between the two of you. You would have yelped in surprise if she didn't also envelope you in a bear hug so tight that it managed to force the cigarette smoke from your lungs. Her hugs put Hanji's to shame. 

"Oh my God, you must be (F/n)!! We've heard so much about you over the years! It's so nice to _finally_ meet you!!!" Isabel said excitedly as she released your form from her grasp. 

She had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes were big and bright with happiness. Her eyes reminded you a lot of Eren's. Round, with an odd color and full of determination. 

"It's nice to meet you too. Isabel right?" You responded with a smile of your own. The girl radiated so much happiness that it was rubbing off on you. 

"That's right! Isabel Magnolia at your service." Isabel paused and stared at you for a minute before snatching your sunglasses off. It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust but when they did, your eyes met back with Isabel's. 

"Hanji, you've told us how pretty she is but, you really didn't give her the credit she deserves. She's gorgeous!!" Isabel spoke again. 

"Of course she's gorgeous!!" Hanji responded. 

She looked at you with another mind numbingly bright smile before she nonchalantly placed your sunglasses on the top of your head.

"You're eyes are far too pretty to be hiding them! Now come on! Big Bro and Farlan have been dying to meet you too!"

She grabbed you by the arm and yanked you along with her up the driveway. Hanji right on your heels with a pride filled smile.

_'Did Isabel say Hanji has been telling them about me for years?! The hell has this four eyes been telling them about me exactly?'_

You took another drag of your cigarette and exhaled right before you made it to the top of the driveway. Isabel released your arm and turned to the side to give you a full view of the two men now only five feet away from you. 

"Guys! This is (F/n)!!" Isabel introduced. 

You eyed Farlan and Levi for a moment before speaking. Farlan was tall but, still seemed well built. He was wearing a simple light blue t-shirt with a pair of loose jeans and sneakers. His eyes were a pretty pale blue that offset his natural olive skin and ashen hair quite nicely. His features were soft and inviting. He had a small smile on his lips and an all around friendly air about him. 

_'I bet women just loooove him. I can see Mikasa and Annie swooning already.'_

Levi was the complete opposite of Farlan. He was short in stature (still taller than you by three inches ) but, extremely muscular. His black v-neck sweater hugged his upper body in all the right places and revealed his strong neck and pronounced collar bones. His jeans were a dark wash, fitted and he was wearing black leather boots. His skin reminded you of milk. Pale and silky smooth. Not a single blemish graced his features except for dark undereye circles. The circles however, only made his eyes that much more memorizing. They were piercing, and narrowed. The color of molten steel. It seemed like he was looking through you instead of at you. His jawline was strong and his cheek bones were high. His onyx hair only making all of his features that much sharper. His lips were full but lax. Causing a natural frown. The air that surrounded him screamed dominance and natural confidence. 

From where you were standing, it seemed more like he radiated _'Fuck Me'_ instead of _'Fuck You'_. Besides his height, he was a physical fucking masterpiece. _Especially_ if what Hanji said was true.

_'Holy shit don't think about that. Move the fuck on right now.'_

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." You said politely before turning to Levi and trying your absolute damnedest not to look down at his package. "Hanji told me you guys enjoy good booze. Welcome to the neighborhood." 

You held out the box of Crown Royal Black to Levi. He eyed it for a moment before gently taking it from you. He looked down at the box, and then back to you before he spoke. 

"Not bad. This is definitely better than those burnt ass cookies that shitty four eyes brought us." He said while shooting a glare to Hanji.

You and Isabel openly began to laugh while Hanji tried to defend her horrid baking skills. 

"Hey! At least I tried! Give me some credit. I was trying to be polite." 

"Since when is trying to poison people polite?" Levi deadpanned.

You and Isabel laughed even harder and you couldn't be sure but, you were positive you saw Levi smirk at the two of you.

Farlan stepped in. "They were great Hanji. You should know better than to listen to Levi." 

"They looked like chunks of asphalt." Levi huffed. 

"They were not that bad!" Hanji screeched. "(F/n) tell them!" 

"How the fuck would I know?" You asked through giggles. 

"Come on. I'll show you how bad they were. We can crack this bottle open while we're at it. I could use a drink after watching those shit for brains almost break my furniture and track dirt into my house." Levi stated as he began to walk to his front door. 

Isabel grabbed your arm again and began to drag you into their home before you even had a chance to speak. You quickly flicked your cigarette into the middle of the road before you made it to the doorstep. 

"Take your shoes off. Big Bro will have a hissy fit if anymore dirt gets tracked into the house." 

"Is he a clean freak or something?" 

"Something like that." Hanji began from behind you. "Levi has severe OCD when it comes to dirt or mold. He also hates clutter and mess. It's more of a condition than personal preference."

"Fair enough." Was all you said as you bent down and took off your flats and socks. Placing them by the front door before stepping into their house. 

It was almost identical to yours except theirs was just a bit smaller. Four bedrooms and two bathrooms. They also didn't have a pool. Boxes were scattered everywhere and the furniture was placed haphazardly. You followed Isabel into the dining room where Farlan and Levi were already seated. Levi was opening the bottle of crown while Farlan was spinning his empty glass is his hands boredly. You Hanji and Isabel took your seats at the table. Farlan sat at the head of the table. Levi was caddy-corner to Farlan's left with Hanji right next to him and you sat caddy- corner to Farlan's right with Isabel right next to you. 

While Levi worked on pouring the drinks, Farlan reached out to shake your hand. 

"It's nice to properly meet you, (F/n). I'm Farlan Church. Hanji really has told us so much about you over the years. I have to agree when I say It's nice to finally meet you face to face."

You shook his hand before responding. "It's nice to meet you as well. And she's been talking about me for _years_ huh?" You asked while shifting a glare to Hanji.

"Yeah!" Isabel cut in. "She says you're like her adopted little sister. It's so sweet. Hanji obviously really cares about you."

"My condolences." Levi said to you. 

You chuckled while Hanji smacked him on the shoulder. 

"Stop it, Levi! You know you love me."

"Says who? You just appeared in my life one day and refused to leave. You're like a bad rash. Just when I think you're gone for good, you pop back up again."

Hanji gave Levi a fake pouty face while he simply rolled his eyes and screwed the cap back onto the bottle of whiskey. 

"So (F/n). Tell us a little about yourself." Isabel piped up. 

You saw all eyes at the table shift to you but, you could literally _feel_ Levi's gaze. Like he was looking down into the very fiber of your being. It didn't help that you were sitting directly across from him either. You took a quick sip of your drink and looked around the table.

"What would you like to know?" 

"Hmm. How old are you?" Farlan asked "Are you in school?"

"I'm twenty one and I'm a sophomore at Trost University." 

"Ooohh really?! I'm a Senior at Trost University!! I just enrolled for this semester but, I had to miss today on account of us moving. What's your Major?" Isabel asked you practically bouncing in her seat. 

"I don't know what I want to major in yet. I'm just feeling stuff out right now." You stated calmly. Feeling the warmth of the whiskey begin to sink into your muscles. 

"That's how I was in College." Farlan replied. 

"What did you end you majoring in?" 

"Got an master's degree in business."

"Impressive. What about you, Isabel? What's your Major?" You asked. 

"Web Design."

"Nice!" 

"Yeah. I enjoy it." She spoke. "So… Do you have a boyfriend, (F/n)?" 

"Hehe no. No boyfriend." You chuckled.

"What about a girlfriend? Hanji told us you swing on both sides of the fence." Isabel said with a wink. 

"Isabel! You can't just… Ugh. Ignore her if you want." Farlan said embarrassed. 

You chuckled again. "No, It's fine. I'm pretty open about it as it is. I don't have a girlfriend either. I'm single." 

"I have a friend I coul-" Isabel chirped. 

"Isabel. Don't even think about it." Levi said before taking a sip of his drink. 

Isabel huffed at being scolded and Levi decided it was his turn.

"So I'm guessing you live with your parents, (F/n)?" He implied curiously. 

Hanji immediately grabbed him by the shoulder and shot him a concerning look. One that he, and his friends picked up on quickly. They all slowly shifted their eyes back to you, and you could slightly see the regret behind Levi's eyes. 

You knew he didn't know and also didn't mean any harm by asking. Apparently Hanji really did keep your personal business to herself while talking about you. 

Levi opened his mouth to apologize but, you started talking first. 

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. The house was left to me after my mom passed two months ago. I live there by myself. Though, I should warn you all that my friends tend to be there all the time. If you ever see someone walking through my front door when I'm not home, don't stress it. They come and go as they please."

Farlan and Isabel smiled at the last part of your explanation while Levi only nodded and looked down into his glass. He seemed to be sulking but, considering his demeanor; you doubted that was actually the case. 

You decided it was your turn to ask some questions. Might as well get to know the new, attractive neighbors, yeah?

"So are you all the same age as Hanji or…?" 

Farlan laughed. "Hahaha! No. Levi here is thirty two." Farlan said while pointing at the shorter male. Levi rolled his eyes and huffed into his glass at Farlan's reveal. "I'm twenty eight and Isabel is twenty five." 

"And I'm thirty! So that makes Little Levi here the oldest." Hanji said with a smile. Though, you sure as Hell didn't miss that murderous glare Levi sent her way.

 _Now_ he was absolutely radiating _'Fuck You'_. 

"Wait… You're thirty two?!" You asked Levi surprised. 

He cocked an eyebrow at you in interest. "Yes I am."

"Wow…"

"What?" 

"I'm sorry but, you do not look like you're in your thirties. I was honestly expecting you to be Isabel's age."

"Hm. Thanks." Levi replied boredly. Though you could see the slight hint of satisfaction with the way his eyebrows barely rose. Loosening up the tight furrow in between his eyes.

Deciding to keep the conversation rolling, you opened your mouth again.  

"So what do you all do for a living?"

Levi's attention shifted back to you for a second before he and Farlan exchanged glances to each other. It was odd really. Like they needed to have mental confirmation with each other before either of them spoke. It wasn't necessarily _weird_ per say but, it caught you by surprise simply because you've only ever seen yourself, and your friends do that amongst each other. It was startling to see two grown men doing it.

Farlan coughed to clear his throat before looking you in the eye with a smirk. Not a smile but, a mischievous ass smirk.

"Levi and I are business partners as of late. We're owners of a new establishment downtown." 

That isn't what you were expecting. 

"Oh? That's pretty cool. Is it a restaurant or something?"

Farlan chuckled while Levi eyed you. You watched Levi, and could see just the tips of the corner of his mouth turned up in a _very_ half assed smirk. Almost like he was trying his damnedest not to start chuckling like Farlan. 

"Not quite." Was all Levi said before taking another sip of his drink. 

You took that as your hint to drop it. They obviously wanted to keep it a secret for whatever reasons and you're definitely not one to pry into other people's business. 

As you went to take a sip of your drink you watched as Levi stood from the table and began to make his way into the kitchen. The man just oozed confidence. The natural kind. Like he didn't even realize he was doing it. You watched him round the corner as Isabel grabbed your attention again. 

"So did you and your friends skip classes today as well?" 

"Yeah. We had some catching up to do so we decided to take today for ourselves."

"That's nice. Hey! What time are your classes?" 

"My classes start at nine in the morning, I have an hour for lunch at one in the afternoon, and then I got back for the rest of my classes until four in the evening. I only have classes four days a week though. Monday through Thursday. Why?"

"My schedule is the exact same!!!" She screeched excitedly. You could have sworn you heard Farlan mutter an 'Oh no' under his breath next to you but, with Isabel's bouncing causing her chair to squeak; you couldn't be so sure.

"We should go to campus together!!" 

Now that definitely caught you off guard. Isabel was obviously the friendly type and a social butterfly. She too oozed confidence but, in a completely different way than Levi. Though you didn't see a problem with being her friend. She was a nice woman. A little wild, yes but, nice all the same.

"Sure. Can you come over at 8:30am?" 

"Yes!! We should exchange phone numbers too!! Come one! My cell phone is in the kitchen."

Isabel gave you no chance to respond before she was hauling you out of your chair and dragging you into the kitchen. Levi was leaning against the counter, typing away on his cell phone when the two of you walked in. He eyed you both for a moment before turning his full attention to Isabel. 

As if being able to read her adopted brothers mind, she spoke. "(F/n) and I are going to start carpooling to school! We're going to exchange numbers too. I came in here to grab my cellphone from the charger." 

Levi silently turned his attention to you before sighing. 

"Here! Give me your phone!" Isabel chirped. 

You unlocked the screen for her to put her number in and she handed you her phone so you could do the same. Once your phone numbers were exchanged and you each had your own phones back in hand, Levi grabbed y'alls attention. 

"Isabel, go back into the dining room for a moment. I want to speak with (F/n) privately." 

Isabel gave a visible pout to her brother before turning back to you with a smile, and then treking off back to Farlan and Hanji. She had a skip in her step and was humming under her breath. She seemed extremely happy for whatever reason. 

"Don't be afraid to tell her to fuck off. She has a tendency to come on very strong sometimes." Levi spoke dryly. 

You turned your eyes to the him, and felt your breath lock in your chest. He was leaning over the counter with an unlit clove cigarette hanging from his lips. His jaw was relaxed and his eyes were half lidded with natural boredom. His black hair hung perfectly over his eyes, and his gaze was fixed right on you. Those sharp, silver hues pinning you in place. 

_'Jesus fucking Christ. This man is intense.'_

You coughed to clear the lump from your throat and averted your eyes to the plate of cookies on the counter top in front of him. 

That effectively distracted you from Levi's stare. They looked normal enough. Simple chocolate chip. They actually looked good so why was Levi saying they were toxic? 

As if reading your mind, Levi grabbed one of the cookies and then flipped it over, revealing the bottom. They were black. Completely fucking **black**.

Those cookies really did look like chunks of asphalt. You picked one up and eyed it for a moment before smacking it down on the counter top a couple of times to see if it would break. 

It didn't. It didn't even crack, and it sounded like a brick hitting another solid surface. 

"Hanji tried to feed you guys these?!" You asked the man in a horrified tone.

"That shitty four eyes." Was all he said in response while shaking his head. 

"Oh God. I'm sorry." You spoke. " And Isabel is fine. She's sweet."

"That she is but, she can be overbearing at times."

"Hehe! I'm used to it, trust me. Just wait until you meet my friends. Then you'll understand what I mean."

Levi nodded his head as if contemplating before he stood up straight from his spot. He turned his eyes away from you and coughed slightly. 

"I also wanted to apologize for asking about your parents." 

You paused, expecting him to continue but that's all you got. You also noticed how he refused to make eye contact with you. He just stood looking straight ahead like his bare kitchen wall was the most interesting thing in the entire fucking universe. 

_'Does he think I hate him now or something? Or is he just shitty at expressing himself?'_

"It's fine. No need for apologize." You said to him with a smile. 

You could visibly see his shoulders relax as he turned to look at you again. He didn't smile. He didn't blink. If anything he looked like he was scowling but, after the things Hanji said; you realized that really is just his face and that he's actually kind of nice. In his own, off putting, blunt way. 

"I'm pretty shitty with first impressions."

You chuckled at that and it caught Levi by surprise. He just stared at you for a moment. Waiting for you to respond with words instead of mindless giggling. 

"Hehehe! I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but, you really should meet my friends. I promise you didn't make a bad impression. You made a fucking great impression. Seriously, don't worry about it."

"A fucking great impression, huh?" He asked with amusement in his voice. 

"Yeah. A fucking great impression."

Levi nodded his head in approval and muttered a "Good". 

Right as you were about to speak again, you felt your phone vibrate in your hand indicating a text message. 

**JaegerBombs - 12:34pm**  
_"I'm going to shoot the damn horse if you don't come hitch him up, (F/n)."_

You openly laughed and this caught Levi's attention. 

"What is it?" 

"I have to go before an all out war between Eren and Jean breaks out in my house."

"Some of your friends I take it?"

"Unfortunately." 

"I'll see you out."

With that, the two of you walked into the dining room to inform Hanji of what was going on, and to say your goodbyes to Isabel and Farlan. They both hugged you, and Isabel bounced excitedly while she reminded you of carpooling tomorrow. 

Levi walked you to the front door with Hanji at your heels. As you began to slip your shoes on he grabbed your attention with his deep voice.

"Nice cars by the way."

"Oh thanks! If you ever want a ride, let me know."

_'Holy shit! Was… Was that MY voice?! Since when did I have a pornstar hidden in my vocal chordes?!'_

You looked up to see Levi staring at you with sharp eyes, and this time; a smirk that was extremely obvious. You felt yourself begin to blush when he spoke again. His voice an octave lower than before.

"Will do."

With that, he closed the front door and you grabbed Hanji. Damn near sprinting from their doorstep. 

"What the Hell was _that_ , (F/n)?! Why don't you just out right ask him to fuck you?" Hanji began with a raspy laugh. 

"I don't know what _that_ was!! I didn't even know my voice could do that!! Oh my God! That was hands down the most epic fail of all fucking time! What in the absolute holy Hell fuck got into me?!" 

"I don't know but, I know what you _want_ to get into you!!"

Hanji was in hysterics at that point. Stopping in your driveway to grip her sides and shake her head. Gasping for air between laughs. 

"I knew pfffttt hahahahaha -Oh God- I figured that you'd be attracted to Levi -hahaha- but, _damn_ you move fast!! Hahahaha!!"

"Oh my God!! He is hot but, Jesus. Fuck! I have no idea where that came from!" 

"Who's hot?" Another female voice cut in. You looked up and saw Mikasa standing in your front doorway. Her eyes lit with mischief and her mouth turned in an evil smirk. 

"No one!" You shouted. 

Hanji was still cackling behind you. Trying her best to catch her breath while you stood with your face in your hands, cursing God or Satan or whoever the fuck for your existence in that moment.

"So (F/n)…" This time it was Ymir who spoke. You looked up to see all of your friends crowded on your front doorstep. Staring at your cherry red face with entirely too much amusement for your liking. "Did you get a good look at his nine inches of dangling fury?" 

All of your friends began laughing like Hanji. Completely hysterical outside your front door. You narrowed your eyes at all of your friends before shaking your head and making your way to push through them so you could get inside. All you wanted to do was drown your embarrassment with more pain killers and booze. With any luck, you'd be able to move fast enough to lock them all out.

 

"Fuck all of you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com) **


	3. Poison and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com) **

You were warm. So warm in your nice, big California King sized bed. You had your arm wrapped around someones waist with your hand cupping one of their breasts. Your face pressed into their vanilla scented hair. You gave the boob a nice, soft squeeze that resulted in a soft keen from the person. That made you smirk. You also had what felt like breasts pressed into your back, a leg thrown over your hips from behind you, and an arm placed under your neck. It seemed like you were comfortably tangled between two peop-

_'Hold the fuck up!! **Two** people…?'_

You instantly shot your eyelids open at the realization only to feel a sharp surge of pain vibrate through your brain and each of your sinus cavities. You groaned in agony and sqeezed your eyelids shut just as quickly as you opened them. Your mouth was dry and your morning breath tasted like you ate a dead animal. You felt sweaty, gross, and like your stomach was boil- _ohshit_!

_'Got to puke! Got to puke! Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!! Toilet! Trashcan! A fucking box! Give me somthing! Where is my bathroom? Ow! My fucking toe! Shit, I feel like death warmed over. Why is the lid on the toilet down?! Wow the floor is cold. Why do I do this to myself? Got to puke!'_

You clung to the porcelain bowl like it was your life line. Dumping whatever concoction of drugs and booze was left to coagulate in your stomach from the night before until your eyes started to water. You began to sweat and shake with the process. A hangover handed straight down from Satan himself settling into your bones. 

This was a ritual you were far too familiar with. Partypartyparty and then, horrid fucking hangover. You would puke your brains out until you were left a dry heaving mess for at least another twenty minutes. Then, you'd check the clock, your phone, and the amount of pills you had left. Once that was done, you'd down a gallon of water with more pain killers and go back to sleep. Praying to the hangover God's to have mercy on your poor soul. 

Well, that was normally your ritual. Today however, you had school. 

_'Fuck every inch of my pathetic life. Raw. Fuck it raw.'_

You cringed at the sight in the toilet bowl before flushing and then attempting to stand on your feet. Chills started to wrack your body so badly that your teeth were chattering. Your arms and legs shook uncontrollably while your vision blurred. You somehow managed you make it to you medicine cabinet. Throwing the small door open before snatching your bottles of Percocet and Vicodin. 

You pryed the bottles open and tossed two Percocet 10's and one Vicodin 7.5 in your mouth and chewed them like your life depended on it. The slight withdrawl you were feeling from taking Percocet over the passed three weeks was a bitch, yes. However, it was not anywhere near as bad as the after effects of drinking your body mass in whiskey. Physical withdrawl comes with taking Percocet whether you like it or not. That's just how it is but, It's bearable. A few shakes here and there paired with lack of an appetite. Fine. What was currently shitty about your situation in this moment though, was the God damned hangover. 

As you dry swallowed the powder concoction of narcotics, you grabbed your tooth brush and tooth paste and then turned your shower on. Not even bothering to adjust the temperature, you stepped into the large glass box to be greeted with freezing cold water, and then fell to your knees still fully clothed. 

You shivered in place. Slowly leaning back against the cold tile wall and bringing your knees to your chest. Willing the pills to kick in faster. 

_'Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why? I know how It's going to end up. I know this shit is killing me but, I keep at it. And I'll keep at it too. I know I won't stop this anytime soon. None of us will. It's all we got…'_

You stayed like that for what felt like hours. Curled in a ball under cold water, fully clothed on your shower floor. Wallowing in your depression and self hatred until you began to feel the warming thrum of the prescription drugs snake up your nerves like someone plucking a guitar string. Your headache was now gone, and your body no longer ached. You felt brand new and that's exactly what you needed. 

You stood on your feet and relished in the comfortable numbness and narcotics fuzz provided to yourself. You adjusted the water temperature and stripped your pajamas off. Throwing them into a corner of the massive shower. You began brushing your teeth in the shower at least three times to really make sure you got rid of that funky, dead animal breath before continuing with your regular morning routine. 

As you stepped out of your bathroom showered, shaved, and fully made up to pick your clothes for the day, your eyes shifted to the fluorescent red glow of your alarm clock that was still sitting on the floor. The numbers read ' **5:43am** '. Rolling your eyes, you picked up the hated contraption and placed it back on your nightstand. 

That's when you remembered that you woke up sandwiched between two people. Your eyes widened in slight fear as you turned your head to see exactly who they were. Your heart settling and a relieved sigh pushing out of your nose once you saw that it was only Annie and Mikasa. Turns out it was Mikasa's boob that you had a handful of. 

You, Mikasa, and Annie had an odd friendship to say the least. The three of you would flirt with each other incessantly, and you all even had a couple threesomes over the years. All in good fun really. You guys would fool around, and makeout. Sleep with each other. Shower together. Y'all were just that comfortable with one another. So to see that it was those two in your bed and no one else was a _serious_ relief. 

You smiled to yourself and then headed for your closet. Picking out your outfit for the day and getting dressed before you stashed a few pills in your now almost empty cigarette pack, and grabbing your phone and school bag. 

You woke Annie and Mikasa up before you headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. To your surprise, everyone was already awake, showered, and dressed with the exception of the two girls now held up in your shower. 

Marco was cooking breakfast like the saint that he was while everyone else sat motionless in front of full glasses of water.

_'A room full of zombies… Looks like all of us spent the morning contemplating our life choices.'_

Without even saying a word, you stalked back upstairs and grabbed a handful of Lortabs before treking back to the kitchen and handing them out to everyone like Halloween candy. Even Hanji ate a couple and she rarely fucked with pills. 

After a couple hours and breakfast, everyone was brand new. Loud and making conversation. It was like yesterday's furbar session never even happened. Everyone had already medicated themselves in their own personal ways to get ready to endure boring ass lectures all day. So, it seemed everyone was back to their own personal form of normal. 

As you sat around talking about class schedules with Eren and Armin, you heard your phone go off. Indicating a text message. 

**MagnoliaFlower - 7:58am**  
_"Hey, mind if I go ahead n come over? Big Bro n Farlan r still sleepin so Im super fuckin bored."_

**YourNameHere - 8:00am**  
_"Come on over. Just walk in when you get here. Don't worry about knocking."_

You had already full warned your friends about Isabel carpooling with you the night before. They all seemed really excited to meet one of your new neighbors. They knew that they'd probably see and hear a lot of them since Hanji was old friends with them, and they all knew you thought Levi was hot. 

_'Oh God… Why did that have to come back to me now?! That memory needs to die.'_

A sudden shout _thankfully_ cut you from your thoughts.

"G'Morning everybody!" Isabel yipped as she rounded the corner into your kitchen. 

"Good morning, Isabel. How are you?" 

"Sober. Anybody got some pot? I'll pay for it." 

Everyone froze. Not just from surprise but, to see if she was actually serious. The only person who didn't seem surprised at all was Hanji. 

"She's completely serious guys. She could smoke you under the table and into the floor." Hanji laughed. 

With that, Sasha broke out her packed bowl and handed it over to Isabel. 

"You don't have to pay me for it. Consider it a 'Welcome To The Neighborhood' gift." Sasha said with a smile. 

"Oh thank God! Farlan ran out last night. I thought I was going to have to suffer the day with no kick start. That would have been so shitty. You're a life saver." 

Isabel returned Sasha's smile and took the bowl gently. Pulling a purple Bic lighter out of her bag, she began toking down right in your kitchen. Blowing what could only be considered a _dragon_ of smoke on her exhale and effectively killing the bowl in one hit.

Everyones eyes widened and then hoots and hollers echoed through your house.

"Holy shit… You're a fucking pro!" Sasha piped excitedly. 

"Daaaaaaamnnnn!! Girls got power lungs!" Said Eren 

"She just outsmoked Sasha and Hanji at Once!!" Cheered Connie. 

"Now _that_ was impressive." Said Armin.

"Girl could suck a basketball through a garden hose." Ymir said with her tone oozing smartass.  

Everyone else in the room just applauded. Including yourself. 

Isabel laughed with everyone as her eye lids drooped and her smile grow even wider. She was now just as baked as Hanji's asphalt cookies. Entirely crispy.

"That's good bud." Isabel started. "A lot better than the reggie Farlan gets."

"If you ever want to smoke just come over here. We're always stocked at this house. Make sure you keep that to yourself though." You said with a smirk. 

Isabel excitedly jumped into your arms and hugged you. You hugged her back with a laugh before releasing her form. You started to introduce her to all of your friends individually and then let her socialize on her own as you approached Hanji. 

Curiosity had been burning at you since yesterday, and you figured Hanji could give you some answers.

"Hanji. I got a question for you." 

"What's up, sista?" She turned her full attention to you.

"What exactly do Levi and Farlan do for a living? Why were they so adamant about keeping it a secret?"

"Ahhh… Well I can't tell you what they do because It's not my place. However I can tell you that It's nothing illegal."

"If It's not illegal then what's with the secrecy? Enlighten me."

"They do own and run a legal business together and they make a lot of money. However, their business itself is considered… Taboo. Not everyone will see it as a good business."

"It's not like you to be vague, Hanji. I get it though. What? Do they own a gay bar or something?"

"Hahaha! No! It's not a gay bar. And before you ask, It's not a strip club either." 

"Well if It's not illegal, a restaurant, a gay bar, or a strip club; what the fuck is it?! Not much else is going to be downtown."

"I'm sure once Levi and Farlan get to know you better, they'll tell you."

"Tsk dammit. Fine." 

Once that conversation was done going absolutely nowhere, everyone began to file out of your house to leave for classes. You all agreed to meet up again at your house once classes were done and have another night of drugs, alcohol and regret. Good times.

Isabel climbed into your passengers seat slowly. Enjoying the fluffy high of the bowl she smoked. She looked around your car as you lit a cigarette and then put her seatbelt on. 

"Want one?"

You held a cigarette out to her, and she gratefully accepted. 

"Thanks. You and your friends are really cool y'know. It's nice have people I can vibe with. Especially living so close."

"I know what you mean. We all really like you too. I got to warn you though, we're all a little fucked up."

"What do you mean?"

At this point you were pulling out of the neighborhood. Eren riding right on your ass just to fuck with you. You decided to break check him a couple of times just to get a point across. If he ended up hitting your car, you'd kill him. Literally. That car was your baby. Once you got Eren to back off, you decided to answer Isabel as vaguely as you could.

"We all are friends for a reason. Mainly because we relate to each others problems. I won't tell you what they are. That's their place but, I'm just letting you know that we aren't perfect. Not at all."

"I get it. Trust me. If it weren't for Big Bro and Farlan, I'd probably be dead." 

This piqued your interest. You shot her a questioning stare. Urging her to continue. 

"Alright, well don't tell them I told you this but, Levi and Farlan took me in when I was sixteen. I was living on the streets selling dope for cash. Of course I was using too. Big Bro found me, took me in and cleaned me up. Farlan forced me to finish school by homeschooling me, and then they both shoved me in college. They really looked out for me with no other reason than wanting to y'know. They're my family and I love them."

You nodded your head. You completely understood. 

"That's how my friends and I are. Just one big, fucked up, happy family. We look out for each other because we're all we have. Hanji came around later and helped us a lot. Me especially though."

Now that really piqued Isabel's interest. 

"Don't get me wrong, I love Hanji but, I know her. She's rarely vague unless it pertains to serious business or someone's private life. She talked about you all the time. Almost like you were her own daughter but, there always seemed to be holes in the stories she would tell. Even Big Bro noticed it." 

You looked over at Isabel from the corner of your eye before sighing. If Isabel was going to be around a lot, might as well let her know your story. She can learn everyone else's from them but, your story was yours to tell and you decided it was okay to trust Isabel with it. She would find out eventually anyways. So you told her. You told her about your mom and how she was never around. You told her about your substance use when you were younger, and about how Hanji came to the rescue. Then, you told her about the accident and the aftermath of it. The surgeries you had to have as a result such as losing your womb, and the pain killers they permanently put you on to function without pain. You told her about your inheritance and the house. You kept out the minor details but, told her most of it. 

In turn she told you about her fucked up parents and how she ran away. Lived on the streets since she was thirteen. Banging Heroin and eating Oxytcontin like Pez candies. Apparently she sold Heroin to get money for the pills and would only shoot up if she couldn't get her prefered fix. She lived like that until Levi and Farlan saved her. She even revealed to you the tracks on her arms as a show of good faith. She left out the two males life details just like you had left out your friends life details. You both left the conversation at yourselves and your own pasts and that just made you realize how genuine Isabel really was. She may be wild and excited but, she was trustworthy, and just as fucked up as the rest of you. 

You pulled into the parking lot of the campus as she was wrapping up her story. After parking your car you turned to look at her and speak your mind before parting ways for class. 

"You're good people, Isabel."

"You are too, (f/n)." She replied with a giggle.

"Look, I don't mind if you tell Levi and Farlan about the accident and stuff. I'm sure they're curious but, let me feel out whether I want to tell them the rest, okay?"

"Of course!! I'm not one to spill business. Not my place but, are you sure you're okay with me telling them about the wreck? I'm not going to lie, Big Bro was really curious about it. He felt really bad for bringing it up to you. Even called himself an asshole for it."

"Haha! I told him not to feel bad about it! Yeah, go ahead and tell them. I don't mind. Just leave the rest to me."

"You got it!" She cheered. 

With that, the two of you stepped out of the car, and said your goodbyes before leaving for class. 

 

The day dragged ass. Your lectures were entirely too boring, and entirely too slow. Such is college life. You were sent home with a mountain of homework so you decided to hit a convenience store to pick up a pack of smokes and then head straight home to get it all done. Marco was going by the grocery store with Jean to pick up dinner for everyone while the rest of the group headed straight back to your house. Isabel rode back with you and the conversation this go around was more geared towards how shitty college math was and how dull all of your teachers seemed this semester. 

When you pulled into your driveway, Isabel asked if she could stay over for a while and get to know everybody better to which you said of course she could, and that she didn't need to ask. 

After heading inside and grabbing a beer, you made way to the study upstairs to do your homework in peace. Though that only lasted so long before Annie and Mikasa invaded your peaceful space with mischief and planning in their eyes. 

"What is it?" You asked dryly while scribbling down a report. It was your last assignment to do that night and you wanted it done, dammit. 

"Want to go out with us Thursday night since we don't have classes Friday?" Annie asked.

"Who exactly is _'us'_ and where would we be going?"

"Just the three of us, and to a new club that opened up downtown like, a month ago." Mikasa replied. 

The fact that she said it would be just the three of you going spiked your intrigue quite a bit. 

"Oh? What's the name of the place?" You asked. 

"It's called 3DMG. Weird name, I know but, it fits with the type of club it is…"

"And what type of club is it, exactly?"

Both Annie and Mikasa stepped closer to you after closing the door to your study. The both had a smirk on their faces that just screamed naughty.

_'I'm going to either absolutely love this, or I'm going to fucking hate it with every ounce of my being…'_

"It's strictly twenty one and up." Mikasa began

"It it's dresscode is along the lines of leather, whips, and chains." Annie finished. 

The cogs in your brain began turning and the pieces to the puzzle began to fit together. When it clicked, your eyes went agape and a large smile edged It's way onto your face. 

"It's a BDSM club, isn't it?"

The two girls nodded their heads as their smirks grew into full, sexy smiles. 

"Apparently It's a multi-functioning night club. It has the bar and dance floor area, a stage room where they do all of the bondage shows, and then it has four seperate dungeons." Mikasa said plainly. 

"Nice! The place sounds huge."

"It's three stories." Annie replied. 

The two girls looked at you expectantly. Holding their hands together and eying you flirtatiously. 

"I'll go on one condition…"

"What?" They both asked in unison. 

"I'm going as the dominate, and you two will be on leashes."

They both allowed their eyes to open slightly while their eyelids hung low. Eyebrows slightly raised. Leaving them to look like the word cunning incarnate.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, _mistress_." Mikasa said slyly. 

"That's right." You retorted cockily as they turned to leave the room. 

Once they were gone you sat back in your seat and began to contemplate exactly how Friday night could go. You of course practiced the wonderful, amazing, satisfying art that is BDSM. However, you've never been to a nightclub that was strictly centered around it.

_'This ought to be very interesting…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com) **


	4. Collars and Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAN ART!!!: **[Here](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/127812784600/)** and a redraw **[Here](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/145515934070/i-felt-like-redrawing-an-old-art-piece-of-mine-i)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)   
> 

Holy shit, had it been a long week for you. School was going by insanely slow. Homework just seemed to be stacked upon your shoulders with the mental weight of a mountain, and you had a house full of people at all times. It's not like you minded your friends constant presence. Quite the opposite, actually. Having your friends around flashing booze, pills, and skin just made it extremely difficult to focus on your assignments instead of partaking. Which, at this point already; had become next to impossible. 

It was now Thursday afternoon. Isabel said she had to stay on campus late to get help on a project that was due the following week. Telling you she'd get a ride home from one of her classmates. So, this time Annie and Mikasa rode home with you instead of your newest friend. 

Mikasa sat in the front with her legs crossed and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, while Annie rode in the back. Sitting in the middle and leaning up with her arms over the center console. Pushing her head in between you and Mikasa to make sure she was a part of this very important conversation. The three of you were discussing the plans for the nights endeavours openly and honestly. You all wanted to make sure that the night would be fun, exciting and satisfying. You also wanted to lay down the ground rules, safe words, and give and recieve consent before the night even started. 

The BDSM community has many fine lines. Laying down expectations while giving and reveiving consent before going into a scene with every party involved is hands down the most important aspect, right next to aftercare. So laying down the Do's and Dont's in the very beginning, while also giving a clear veiw of what's expected from the scene for each person is the best way to start. If you don't do these things, it can borderline abuse and that was not your goal while holding the role of the Dominant. Yes, you're a strong Dom but, also a caring Dom. And being that the three of you would be in an open environment while doing a scene made this all the more important. Annie and Mikasa are trusting you to be the strong Dom and look out for them while the three of you are at the club. They're giving themselves over to you willingly, and It's your responsibility not just as their Dom but, also as their friend to honor that properly. 

"Okay, so Annie and I got matching black dresses, stilettos, collars, and leashes. That way everyone will know we belong to the same Dom." Mikasa stated plainly. 

You were driving with the speed limit. Leaned back in your seat, with one hand on the steering wheel. Theives Like Us - Drugs In My Body was playing softly through your speakers. Adding to the mood for the evening to come but, still soft enough to not interfere with the important conversation. 

You hummed in approval at Mikasa's information while letting a smirk lace It's way onto your face before speaking. 

"Alright. We need to make the expectations for the night extremely clear… First off, how long do you all want the scene to last? All night or…"

"I was thinking," Annie cut it. "that we could go with the scene for half of the night, and then just let loose the rest of the time we're there. It's our first time playing a scene in public, plus It's our first time going to this place. We might not even like it. So how about we go for an hour or two at first. Break the scene, and if we all agree to continue after that, we will. If we decide that's enough for our first club outting then, we'll effectively end the scene. What do you guys think?"

"I like that plan." 

"Me too." 

"Okay, so expectations… As your Dom for the night, what do you two want from me?" You asked while switching eye contact between both of them.

"Well, definitely no action in the club. I'd like to mainly stick to the open bar room and dance floor on our first night there. Especially since we're just feeling the place out for now." Mikasa began.

"I agree. I want to feel it all out. Maybe check out the dungeons but, no action." Annie continued.

"Alright. What else?"

"Well, I'd like to stick with our basics at least." Annie spoke. "No speaking without permission. Direct orders are obeyed with no back talk or the riding crop is punishment…"

"Oh? So I'm bringing the riding crop along?" You asked entirely amused. 

"Fuck _yes_!" The two girls retorted in unison.

Your eyes widened slightly as you nodded your head. You couldn't help the small chuckle that reverberated through your chest.

"You two do realize It's not really a punishment if you _enjoy_ it, right?" You giggled. 

"We like _all_ of your punishments, (F/n)." Mikasa stated while giving you lusty eyes. 

You full blown laughed at that before responding mock serious. "I must be a shitty Dominant then."

"You're the best Dominant." Annie replied. 

You stifled your giggles and you began to make way into your neighborhood. You still had a good five minutes of driving before you made it to your house however. The neighborhood was huge, and seemed like giant maze if you didn't know your way around. Considering your house was in the back of the area, there were a lot of twists, turns, and stop signs you would encounter before you met your driveway. 

As you came to a stop to let a small boy run across the street, Mikasa spoke up again.

"I agree with Annie as far as what to expect from the scene. The basics for tonight. Since we aren't doing anything in the dungeons, we'll just give ourselves over to you as your personal pets for the evening. We go where you go, follow your orders, and recieve punishment for not complying. That okay with you?"

"Sounds perfectly fine for me. You guys remember the safe words right? Green to tell me to be a bit rougher. Yellow to tell me your limit is close, and Red as the complete end all."

"We remember." Annie started. "We have one more request though."

"Go for it."

"We don't want anyone else to touch us or hit on us."

"Only a fucking idiot would touch another Dom's Sub without permission. If that happens, they'll get a riding crop up the ass, and not in a pleasant way I can assure you." 

You shot both of them serious eyes to match the tone of your voice. They were putting their safety in your hands and you'd be damned if you would betray that trust. No one would lay a damn finger on them. If they even tried, you'd make sure they'd go home with said finger missing.

Mikasa and Annie nodded in approval at the entire conversation, and started talking about how they were going to style their hair, and makeup to match as well. Mikasa said she wanted to seem like they were your personal dolls. Made up, and dressed alike just for you. And she wanted everyone in the club to know that they were _your_ Subs for the night.

That made you smile. It had been a while since the three of you had done a scene together, and the last time you all did one, a lot of Ecstasy, and sex was involved. Tonight was meant to be a stress reliever though. A simple scene with simple control. Mikasa and Annie didn't want to have to think and they were giving you the power to do it for them. While you wanted a night to have two gorgeous women attend to your very need. All three of you needed this. To go drink, dance, and give and recieve trust. Kind of like a kinky bonding experience. 

Once you pulled into your driveway, you noticed Levi smoking a clove cigarette while standing with Farlan on their front porch. You thought about walking over and saying hello for a minute before Mikasa cut you from your thoughts. 

"I wonder if his dick really is nine inches…"

"Really Mikasa?!" 

"What?!"

"I don't know. I honestly wouldn't be surprised though." You began. "He has this air about him. He has this natural confidence like, he doesn't even realize It's there. He literally oozes dominance and it comes off like he doesn't even know he's doing it."

"Oooooh? Does he now?" Annie asked while shooting you a knowing look through the rear view mirror. 

"It amazes me how you can be such a strong Dominant one moment, and then a hopeless Submissive the next." Mikasa stated plainly.

"What else do you expect from a Switch?" You asked her with a smirk.

"I bet you'd totally let him reign over you, (F/n)." Annie said dryly.

"I barely know him. I'll admit that he's fucking sexy though." You retorted. 

"He's a midget." Mikasa mumbled. 

"Hahaha!! He is not. He's taller than me."

"You're not short, (F/n). You're funsized. There is a difference. Plus, I bet shorty is probably totally Vanilla when it comes to anything in the bedroom." Annie replied.

"Way to kill my dreams, Annie. I hope you're proud." You whined sarcastically.  

"Does Isabel know you think her Brother is hot?" Mikasa asked sarcastically. 

"Oh, she totally knows." You replied with a laugh. 

"Figures. She's probably told him all about your little crush." Annie stated while trying to surpress a laugh.

"I don't give a shit if she has. We're both adults. He has to at least be aware of the fact that he's attractive." You replied dryly while watching your two friends try to hide their amusement. 

At this point, you had been sitting in your driveway for a good five minutes. Not even opening the car doors. With that conversation drawing to a close, you quickly pulled a couple of Percocet from the bottom of your cigarette pack, and popped them into your mouth. Dry swallowing them. You offered Mikasa and Annie a pill as well to which they gratefully accepted. When Annie reached her hand out to take the narcotic, the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt rose up slightly. Revealing fresh cuts along her forearm. You didn't ask any questions but, you made it very apparent to Annie that you had noticed them. She just shrugged in response to your gaze before popping the pill into her mouth and chewing. 

Once the three of you were properly medicated, you looked at the clock on your dash to see that it was now just after six o'clock in the evening. The three of you were leaving at nine so that gave you plenty of time to get ready. You shut the car off, and stepped out. Watching as Mikasa did the same and as Annie just climbed over your leather interior to get out instead of pushing the front seat up.

"Oi! You better not scratch my leather seats!" 

"I won't, mistress!" Annie said mock serious. 

You rolled your eyes, and began to make way for your front door before you heard your name being shouted. You immediately snapped your head to the direction of the voice for your eyes to land on Levi and Farlan. Farlan was waving you over while Levi simply stood looking down at his fingernails. Seeming entirely uninterested. 

You nodded to Annie and Mikasa who stepped through your front door to go start getting ready before going to make way across the street. 

Farlan was dressed a lot nicer than you had seem him prior to. He was wearing a dark grey button up with the top two buttons undone and loose fitting black slacks. His black dress shoes didn't have a single scuff on them, and the white gold Rolex watch adorning his left wrist was impossibly shiny. He looked handsome. Not your type of handsome but, you could appreciate his good looks. 

Levi was wearing a pair of fitted black jeans and the same leather boots he had on the day you met him. A white v-neck t-shirt clung tightly to every muscle in his upper body while still revealing his built arms and defined collar bones. His hair was styled perfectly and the fingernails he was currently picking imaginary dirt from were nicely manicured. At the sight of him just standing there, completely indifferent and oozing said dominance like you had previously stated, you could only _pray_ that the porn star that had apparently decided to take up residence in your vocal chords would not make an appearance when you spoke to him.

_'Jesus, fuck. This man is seriously intense…'_

You approached the two of them calmly. Confident in your stride. You shot them both a smile as you got closer. 

"Hey (F/n)! How are you?" Farlan asked you with a smile.

"I'm well. How are you guys?" 

"Fine." Was Levi's only response while Farlan just rolled his eyes at the shorter male. 

"Don't mind him. He's just antisocial."

"Tch."

"Anyways," Farlan continued. "I wanted to ask you how you and Isabel are getting along. She's been hanging around you and your friends a lot lately, and she really likes you guys. You especially though." He paused at that. Eying Levi before continuing. "Levi and I both know how head strong she is. We just wanted to make sure she wasn't bothering you in any way…"

You watched Farlan's expressions change as he spoke and it was also hard not to notice the pointed stare Levi was throwing your way. It wasn't a glare, and neither of them wore an angry expression. The both of them were holding concern behind their eyes. Concern for Isabel. It made sense considering everything she had divulged to you. For years it had just been the three of them, and occasionally Hanji. Isabel seemed like a wild child with a point to prove. Plus her last drug addiction only added to this. Now Isabel was branching out on her own and making new friends. She was _trusting_ other people and that was a scary realization for the both of them.

_'They really do see her as a little sister, huh? That's fucking adorable. She's lucky…'_

You shot them both a knowing stare before speaking. Your tone was gentle yet, straight forward. You've never been one to bullshit, and you weren't going to start now. Walking on eggshells wasn't your style.

"Look guys, I get it. You're concerned, right?" 

Levi's eyes softened before he gave you one curt nod while Farlan just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and muttered a 'Yeah.'.

"She told me quite a bit about herself. Not much but, enough. I understand why you're worried. I can tell you that my friends and I have been one big family for damn near a decade. Plus, I'm sure she has told you a bit about myself and my friends, yeah?"

They both shifted their eyes away from you which gave you your answer. You took that as your que to continue. 

"I don't take people into my life lightly. Neither do my friends. I promise she is in good hands with us. If you don't believe me, you're free to come over anytime to meet everyone or just hang out. They're all dying to meet the two of you anyways."

You visibly saw Farlan sigh in relief while Levi just turned his eyes back to you. His shoulders a little less tense than before. 

"You don't tread lightly, do you?" Farlan chuckled. 

"I see no point in tiptoeing around an issue. That gets people absolutely nowhere. I prefer the straightforward approach to things." You replied with a laugh. 

"I agree." Levi stated. 

"Isabel is lucky to have the two of you. She really does love you guys, and I can tell you both love her too." 

The two men seemed to shrink at your words. Either embarrassed, happy, or both. Still though, it was funny to see. Levi coughed slightly to clear his throat before turning to Farlan. 

"I have to get ready to leave. Will you be coming up to work later or are you dumping all the responsibility on me?" He deadpanned.

Farlan shot Levi a glare. "It's my night off, Levi. We agreed!"

"You agreed. I didn't say anything." 

"Well you didn't say 'No' either so, I took that as a go ahead."

"Tch."

"It's pretty late to be going to work, yeah?" You interrupted. "It's almost seven o'clock."

"Our business runs on night shifts only." Levi retorted.

"Ahh. It's downtown, right? I'll be downtown with a couple of friends tonight." 

"Oh? Going out for a night of dancing with your girl-friends?" Farlan asked intrigued. 

You gave a small giggle. "Not quite. It's a bit more _complicated_ than that." 

"Oh?" Levi spoke. He raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head up slightly to show he too was now curious. 

"Mm." Was all you said while letting a smirk pull at your lips and nodding to Levi. 

"Well then maybe we'll run into each other." He said sarcastically. 

It was obvious that whatever business the two of them ran, Levi didn't think it would be your cup of tea. This only made you even more curious. You decided to take your leave at that point. You were too tempted to pry but you didn't want to push Levi too far. He didn't seem like the type to share. 

Saying your goodbyes to the two men, you turned and made way back to your house. Noting by the cars that were parked out front, it was easy for you to guess that every single one of your friends, aside from Isabel was there. You knew tonight would be good. You also knew your friends would be loaded with the good shit. Maybe some cocaine or even a little Ecstasy to really get your blood pumping. You couldn't help the tingling feeling of excitement pumping through your veins. Or Maybe that was those Percocets finally kicking in. Who really gives a shit?

_'Getting Fubared with two of my best friends who also happen to be fucking insanely gorgeous women while being their Dominant in a BDSM club? God… **Fuck Yes!** Let's do this!'_

With that you walked into your living room wearing a devious smile and sexy eyes. Everyone noticed your entrance and gave you knowing smirks. Eren was hitting a Dab in a vaporizer pen. Reiner, Bert, Jean, and Armin were waiting for the lines of cocaine on your glass coffee table to be properly scraped. Hanji was cuddling a bottle of Grey Goose. Sasha, Connie, and Marco were passing her bowl between the the three of them. Ymir and Christa we currently no where to be seen. You figured they already had their share of Coke and took their business elsewhere. They were most likely fucking in one of the guest bedrooms before they needed to come out and do another line. 

Things were already getting wild. You walked into the kitchen and saw the lock box on the counter with everyone's car keys inside. You locked the box and took the keys that were next to it and placed them in your pocket. It was a very outspoken rule that while partying; no one drives. The only exception being yourself which probably wasn't smart but, ehh. That's how it was. No one ever broke the rule, and always came prepared so they wouldnt have to. It was nice to see that the tradition of locking up the car keys still held its value. Even when you weren't home. 

You placed the lock box in one of the high kitchen cabinets, and then pushed back into the living room. You walked straight up to Eren and held out your hand.

"I know you got something good. Share." 

He laughed before holding his hands up and pointing to the stairs. "Already handed it over to Mikasa for y'alls night out. Their in your room getting ready."

"Sweet!" You kissed Eren on the forehead before making your way upstairs to your room. You hummed excitedly as you walked down the hallway to your bedroom door. The humming immediately died in your throat, however when you were met with the sight on the other side of the door. Though, your excitement only grew to insanely new heights with it.

Mikasa and Annie were dressed in skin tight, black strappy dresses. Their hair was down and both in Bob cuts. Their legs were silky smooth and their heels were five inch Mary Jane pumps. Their makeup was simple lips with dramatic smokey eyes. Black, grey and hints of purple shadows with cat eye liner and false lashes. What topped the entire get up though, was the black leather collars they wore tightly around their necks. The front held a double wrapped chain so if you pulled on the leash, the collar would tighten. 

They looked fucking **hot**.

You paused in the doorway and just stared for a moment. Nodding in appreciation at the sight. They really did match from head to toe. Like your own personal dolls and holy fuck, was it absolutely fantastic. 

"About time you got here. Start getting ready!" Annie snapped.

"Hey, hey! Who's the Dom here?" You asked sarcastically as you made way to your bathroom. The two girls just laughed as you turned the shower on, and began to strip.

You spent about an hour getting ready. Your hair was long and silky. Perfectly straightened to mimic (h/c) silk strands. Your makeup was done flawlessly. A charcoal smokey eye with jet black cat eyeliner and, two coats of mascara that made your eyelashes look extremely thick, long and seperated. Your skin makeup was astoundingly smooth and light. Your foundation buffed out your complexion to a flawless finish, while concealer allowed you to hide the dark circles you've gained from your bouts of insomnia. Contouring and highlights brought out your cheek bones, and defined your beautiful face. And blush just added that small pop of color to your fair skin. 

To top everything off, you painted your fingernails and toenails matte black with gloss black tips and wrapped matte red lipstick around your plump lips. Helping to accentuate your nice, white teeth from using copious amounts of whitening products to hide the fact that you smoke a pack a day. And then framed your eyes with thick rimmed black glasses. 

When you stepped out of your bathroom all done up, wearing only your five inch Mary Jane heels that matched Mikasa's and Annies with a lacey black bra and thong; Mikasa and Annie's jaws hit the floor. 

They were sitting on your bed. Annie cradled something red in her hands while Mikasa was holding the riding crop in one hand, and the leashes in the other. They stared at you wide eyed and utterly speechless while you just stood leaning against the door frame. Enjoying the pleased look on their faces. 

"We uhh… Wow… We got you this." Annie said while thrusting out the red fabric to you. 

You slowly approached her and grabbed what she was offering. When you unraveled it, you realized it was a dress that matched theirs. Only yours was bright red instead of black. You smiled at the gesture before quickly slipping the dress on and asking Mikasa to zip it up for you. 

The dress fit amazingly. Hugging your thin frame and small curves like it was specially tailored for you. 

"Wow. Thank you guys! You didn't have to do this." You said while looking at yourself in the floor length mirror adorning the back of your bedroom door. 

"It looks fucking amazing on you." Mikasa stated while Annie simply nodded in approval. 

"This get up needs one more thing…" You said as you made a couple of strides over to your walk in closet. You stepped in and grabbed what you needed quickly before walking back to the floor length mirror. 

It was a black leather corset belt. You wrapped it around your waist and fixed the laces in the front before nodding in approval at your appearance. Truth be told, you looked sexy as all Hell. You knew it too. You quickly turned around, and made eye contact with Mikasa.  

"Alright. Before we leave, you better share some of the Blow Eren gave you."

Mikasa smirked and led you and Annie to the bathroom counter. The three of you did around four lines a piece before stashing the rest in your own purse. When the three of you walked down stairs to the front door, you were all met with whistles, and compliments from your other friends. You told them all not to trash your house while you were gone, and then looked to Hanji to make sure she would enforce that on them.

After checking that the three of you had everything you would need for the night, you all headed out for Club 3DMG. The cocaine and pain killers heavy in your system along with the thrill of what was to come was thrumming through every inch of your body. Sending your nerves into overdrive, and your good mood into the stratosphere. You felt like a freshly polished diamond in a sea of muck and mud. So clean and shiny but, just begging to get dirty. 

It was half passed nine o'clock when you pulled into your parking space in the car garage across the street from the club. From where you were sitting, you could see the clubs front door, and the lime green neon sign reading ' **3D Maneuver Gear** ' shining right in your line of sight. Pretty and inviting. Luckily Annie already knew how to get there because it was hidden away on a dark one way street. It also didn't help that the club was a black two story building with blacked out windows. Considering the type of club it was; the location and the look of the place came as no surprise for the three of you. The only indication of any activity in the building was the bright green sign and the two bouncers posted up by the entrance. 

"So that's the full name of the club, huh? Kinky." You said with amusment. 

"Makes me think of suspension and swings." Annie said with very _slight_ excitement. 

"Mm." Mikasa hummed. 

"Alright. You guys know the deal. The minute those leashes are attached to your collars, the scene starts. We'll go for an hour or so, and then call break to see if we want to continue. Otherwise we just go enjoy ourselves. Remember the safe words." 

"Sounds perfect. Let's fucking do this." Mikasa said while stepping out of the car. You and Annie followed suit. Once outside of the car, the two girls walked to stand in front of you so you could hook the leashes to them. First you told them to put their phones, cigarettes, and anything else with them in your clutch. Once that was done, you took the riding crop from Mikasa and began your role. 

You held your clutch purse out to Annie and ordered her to carry it to which she complied silently. Adjusting your glasses and hooking the leather hoops at the end of the chain leashes over your index and middle fingers, you turned and made way for the front entrance of the club. Your two pets in tow and the riding crop slung over your shoulder.

You approached the two bouncers with natural confidence in your step, and pure indifference carved onto your face. They eyed you and then Annie and Mikasa before simply nodding and letting you through the threshold that was 3DMG. 

When you first stepped in, your were instantly greeted with the smell of smoke, booze, and latex. Loud music pounded through your body. Only adding to the effects of the cocaine in your system. You followed the noise through a red curtain to be met with a room full of sweating bodies dancing wildly. There were people from all walks of life. From men in business suits to women in full latex body suits. A couple of people were only in their underwear. People were grinding against one another along with the beat. Slinging sweat through the air as the threw their hair back. 

You looked around for a moment. Noticing private booths with tables against the walls, and the massive bar pushed to the back of the large room. Everything carried green neons. From under the tables, to the strobe lights, and lasers flashing across the dance floor and even underneath the glass bar top. 

The place was fucking amazing. At least one hundred people stood in this area of the club alone. You could only fathom how many were in the dungeons or the stage room. The only thing that made you feel uneasy was the fact that it felt like someone was watching you the minute you stepped through the curtain. You looked around but, saw no one giving you a stare strong enough for you to _feel_ it  though. Of course the three of you were being checked out but, this felt like someone was pinning you with their eyes. Making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. 

_'Probably just the Coke…'_

With that thought in mind, you began to make way to the bar. Your two pets in tow behind you. The minute you began to trek through the club, you saw damn near all eyes shift to the three of you. You held your power though. Not making direct eye contact with anyone except the bartender. If people wanted to eye fuck you and your Subs, fine. However, you wouldn't give them the pleasure of acknowledging them. This is the position of a strong Dominant. Holding your own, and taking over all of the air in the room with your presence. Radiating power over those who crave to be overpowered. Considering Mikasa and Annie were extremely strong Subs, it meant a lot that they trusted you as their Dom and it fucking showed. 

"Pets, order drinks for the three of us. I'm going to find a table so you can put on a show for me. Use my debit card and be quick." 

"Yes, Mistress." They bothed responded in unison with a bow. 

You let go of their leashes to find a booth which didn't take you long at all. You decided on the one closest to the bar so you could keep a close eye out on your friends while they went back and forth for drinks. The wrap around booth was spotless. Almost like it was freshly wiped down and the table was glass with the underglow of green neon. You slid into the leather booth until your back met with the very center of the wrap around. You watched over the club for a moment. Seeing how people were eying you lustily causing your confidence to sky rocket. You smirked to the entire room as if saying 'I fucking got this'.

Quickly, Annie and Mikasa returned with y'alls drinks. They set them on the table and stood, waiting for your orders as you simply picked up your dirty martini and took a sip before setting in back down on the table. Slowly sliding and olive between your red lips, you eyed your pets. They were squirming in their stance. Practically begging to please you in some way, shape or form. 

With the start of a new song playing so loud that you couldn't even make out what it was, you leaned forward and hooked your fingers through the ends of their leashes before sitting back. Effectively pulling them to lean across the table for you. You seductively crossed your legs right in their line of sight before smacking the table top with your riding crop right in front of their faces.

"Down your shots, and then get up here and dance for me. Show everyone here what you're willing to do to please me. Show them all that the two of you are mine."

You watched the two girls shiver in delight at your orders. You released their leashes to allow the two of them to climb onto the table top. You grabbed your martini glass again and just leaned back. Awaiting the wonderful show that was sure to come. 

The two girls began moving their hips slowly. Grinding against each other and twirling in each others arms. At this point, all eyes in the club were shifting back to you and your pets. It was a good feeling. Knowing that you could command and entire rooms attention without even trying and knowing that everyone was either jealous of you with your two pets or jealous of the fact that they weren't your pet. 

You reached up and tugged at their leashes to grab their attention. 

"You two look so fucking hot. I'll have to reward you later for working so hard to please me." 

You heard the two of them let out slight moans as they continued to sway and trace their bodies. 

"We'd be honored, Mistress." Mikasa keened. 

You sat back and relished in it all. Relished in the multiple substances pounding through your system along with the music. Relished in the seductive dancing being put on just for you. Relished in all of the attention you were receiving. 

If you were being quite honest, it was all such a damn turn on. Until the hairs on the back of your neck began to stand on end again. You could feel it. Someone was watching you. Heatedly too but, who? You looked around the club as much as you could trying to find the source causing your instincts to go haywire. It didn't take you long to finally lock onto a pair of molten steel eyes boring into you from only a few feet away. 

_'Levi…? What's he doing here? I thought he said he had to go to wor- Ooooohh… I see.'_

Levi was sitting at the bar, staring at you intently while he sipped a glass of Scotch. You eyed him for a moment before shooting him a smirk and motioning your finger to him in a 'come hither' fashion. 

He immediately stood and began to walk towards you. He moved like a lion stalking its prey. Slow, meticulous, and fearsome. His eyes revealed nothing, and his exoression remained stone. He really did radiate dominance, and now you knew exactly why. He was a Dominant. A damn strong one at that. As much as you wanted to immediately slip into the hopeless Submissive, you couldn't. Tonight you were a Dom just like him, and you would have to sit beside him as one. 

He slid into the booth about a foot away from you before speaking. 

"Didn't expect to actually run into you."

"Mhm. So this is your business…" You stated knowingly while gesturing to everything with the tip of your riding crop. 

He simply nodded before looking up at the two girls currently dancing for you. He stared for a moment, and then glanced back at you with a questioning stare. You figured at that point, you should prove a point. 

Quickly you reached up and grabbed the ends of their leashes and tugged to gain their attention. The two women continued to dance as they shifted their eyes to you. You pointed your riding crop down to the table before speaking. 

"On your knees." 

The two women quickly complied. Getting down on their hands and knees on the table top to look at you on eye level. You yanked their leashes in Levi's direction, successfully making them turn their heads to him. 

"Introduce yourselves to Levi, Kittens. Use your real names."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mikasa."

Levi nodded to Mikasa before shifting his eyes to you. His face didn't move but his eyes held very apparent amusement and slight surprise. His attention on you was short lived though as Annie spoke. 

"I'm Annie. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Levi nodded to her as well before turning his eyes back to you. 

"Alright, back to giving me a show, my Kitties. Make it good. We have an important guest." 

With that, they stood back up and began grinding to the music again. You smirked in approval as you sipped your martini and turned back to Levi. He opened his mouth before you could.

"You didn't strike me as the Dominant type. No offense." 

You chuckled slightly before responding. "Who said I was strictly a Dominant?" 

_'Shit! There's that porn star in my vocal chords making an appearance again…'_

Levi eyed you curiously. Slowly taking a sip of his drink before scooting a little bit closer to you. 

"So you're a Switch, then?"

"That's right. And you're a Dominant." 

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" 

You glanced away from Levi for a moment to look back at Mikasa and Annie. They were still grinding their hips to the music. Slow and tantalizing. Running their hands along their sides and swaying back and forth. God, they were sexy. 

You gave them a small, seductive smile before looking back to Levi and speaking. 

"You have this air about you. I don't really know how to describe it. You just carry yourself with natural power and control. It's sexy." 

"Is that so?"

"It is." You said while narrowing your eyes at him. "There is no way someone like you is a Submissive."

He gave a small huff and nodded is head. 

"You are not wrong. Though I didn't know I carried natural power and control. Hm…"

You took down the rest of your martini. The effects of the pain killers, alcohol, and cocaine was now peaking in your system. It felt like your muscles were vibrating and colors seems brighter. You felt so damn good and you wanted to keep adding to it.

You reached up and tugged and the leashes again, and commanded that the two girls go get more drinks. Including one for Levi to which he responded with how he informed the bartender to give you all free drinks for the night after he saw you sit down in the booth. 

"You didn't need to do that but, thank you." You said to him with a smirk while Mikasa and Annie made way to the bar. 

"I know and you're welcome." He replied dryly. 

"Hmm. You aren't much of a talker are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at you. "I have my moments."

"Oh? Well I'd like to see those moments." 

"Would you now?" 

"Yes I would." 

Levi leaned back against the booth. Eying you strongly while he spun the Scotch around in the glass he was holding. You held his stare. Not giving in or folding under the pressure. You felt like you were being tested. Like he was trying to see if you were strong enough to hold your ground and you weren't going to disappoint him. After about of minute of tense silence he finally brought his drink back to his lips. Killing it in one gulp. Then finally breaking the quiet.

"Maybe one day you will." 

You smiled at him and reached for your glass only to remember that it was empty. You looked over to the bar to see Mikasa and Annie waiting on the bartender to finish shaking your martini. However, another person caught your eyes as well. A tall, slender man was making his way over to them. He looked greasy, dirty, and out right trashed. All he was wearing was leather pants and combat boots. He was eying the two of them like like they were a steak for him to sink his teeth into. You quickly knew what road that was going down, and decided to take action immediately. 

You began to slide out of the Booth with your riding crop in hand to make you way over to them. You told Levi you'd be right back but, he shifted his eyes over to the bar and saw the reason why you were moving so quickly. He took it upon himself to follow you. He didn't need a fight to break out in his club, and so he decided it would be best to stay close for a moment like that. Plus, he would never admit to it but, he wanted to see you from behind the that dress. See the way your hips swayed and how you stepped in those heels. He wanted to see you in protective Dom action too. 

"Hey baby. You look good enough to eat." The thin man said while moving to run his hands up Annie's arm. Annie shot him a cold, disgusted stare but, didn't move.

Right before his fingertips could graze her skin, your riding crop made contact with the top of his hand. **Hard**. The man yelped and pulled his hand away quickly. Gripping it between the fingers of his opposite hand. 

"Who gave you permission to touch my Kitty, Hm?" You asked the man sharply. The pun was _totally_ intended. 

You looked over to Mikasa and Annie to see that they were smiling at you before turning your eyes back to the man who had just attempted to touch your property. 

Your eyes were cold and dark. Sharp like a knife. An ominous aura settled around you while you straightened your back. You pierced the greasy man with your glare before demanding a response. 

"I asked you a question, pig. I expect an answer."

The man stared at you for a moment before deciding to grow a pair. 

"I didn't realize they were already claimed."

"Bullshit." You stated while grabbing the ends of their leashes with your free hand. "I'm pretty sure _these_ were a good inclination that they have a Master."

"Oh? And that _Master_ is you?!" The man snorted. "They deserve better. How about you ladies let me show you how a _man_ does it huh?" 

You visibly saw Mikasa and Annie tense on your right while Levi tensed on your left and muttered something along the lines of 'Disgusting'. You waved your hand at the three of them in a silent gesture for them to calm down before you stepped closer to the gross man. He was only inches away now and you watched as he shrunk with every step that you took. You were radiating intent to kill and the shithead was very aware. He had just tried to undermine your position _after_ he already tried to touch one of your pets. It was time to put him in his place. 

You sharply smacked your riding crop under his chin. Hard enough to make a loud cracking sound on contact, and then used it to push his head back slightly so he was forced to look at you from above. Your eyes locked on his, and the man whimpered in response. That response gave you all the information you needed.

_'He's a Sub trying to play the role of a Dom. Hmf. Time I teach this fucker a thing or two…'_

"I'm going to ask you a question, scum." You said harshly while leaning down into his face. His breath reaked but, you had to hold your ground.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" He shook out. His eyes wide.

"Have you ever heard of Ball Busting?" 

Your tone was low and your eyes were needle points. The mans knees shook at your words and he swallowed a lump in his throat hard enough to push the riding crop back in your hands slightly as his adams apple brushed against it. You pushed the crop into his chin further.

"Answer me, pig."

"N-N-No!!" 

"No what?" 

"N-No M-Ma'am!" 

"Oh? Would you like to learn what it is?" You asked him with a smirk. You knew at this point you had won. You heard Levi, Annie, and Mikasa huff in surpressed laughter next to you while the man in front of you began to sweat and shake all over. 

"N-N-No Ma'am!! Please have mercy!" He pleaded. 

"Then don't _ever_ touch my property again, shithead."

You leaned away from him and removed your crop from his chin. Allowing the man to shrink down to the floor while he nodded his head. Levi snapped his fingers at the bouncers and then pointed to the shrunken slump on the floor. Silently telling them to remove him from the club. 

You turned to Mikasa and Annie who were both visibly smiling at you. You reached up and removed the leashes from their necks. Effectively letting them know that the scene was on hold and they were free to behave as they wanted. As soon as the clasps of the leashes were removed, the two of them threw themselves on you in a tight hug. 

"You're the best fucking Dominant ever!"

"That was so badass, (F/n)!!" 

"I'm honored that two of you think so." You laughed while they pulled away. "I think that's enough for tonight though. I don't want Levi to have to kick me out for being over protective." 

You looked over to Levi who was now sitting on a bar stool a few inches away from you. He was sipping his freshly poured drink and shot a small smirk your way. 

"So the scene is done, right?" Mikasa asked. Pulling your attention back to her.

"Yeah. You two go have fun. I'm going to sit with Levi for a bit. Let me know when y'all are ready to head out." You said with a smile. You took your clutch from Annie, and replaced it with the riding crop. They both hugged you again and then happily made way for the dance floor as you took your seat next to Levi. 

He snapped his fingers at the bartender and pointed to you. Within seconds, the bartender was placing a dirty martini in front of you with a smile. You slipped the pretty woman a tip and then turned to Levi, drink in hand.

"Not bad, brat. You definitely role a strong Dominant." 

"Thanks. I don't like people touching my things." You giggled before taking a sip of your drink. 

"Me either." He agreed. "So… a Switch, huh?" 

"I thought we already covered that." You replied sarcastically. 

"I'm just curious. Do you prefer the role of the Dominant or the Submissive? You seem to like the Dominant role quite a bit."

"The Submissive with men usually. The Dominant with women. Though I like to change it up from time to time too."

"Hm. So a Submissive with men, then." He said more as an interested statement than a question. 

"That's right. And you're strictly a Dominant, right?"

"That's right." 

"I see." 

The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Well, minus the loud music, and yelling people in the back ground. You took that time to light a cigarette, and watch Mikasa and Annie tear up the dance floor together. 

After a few moments, your eyes shifted back to levi. He was staring at the dance floor. Eyes rolling over everyone in the room. You decided to watch him while his attention was elsewhere. Taking a puff of your cigarette every other breath and taking everything in about him that you could. 

His cool, calm demeanor. His sharp eyes, and apathetic expression. His muscular shoulders moving up and down as he breathed and his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed his whiskey. He was just naturally sexy. You began to wonder if he truly knew how attractive he was or if it was all just natural confidence. You were about to let the drugs and booze in your system give you the courage to ask him but, you were cut off by the sound of him clearing his throat. 

"Ahem." He turned to look at you before speaking. "Isabel told us about this accident." 

Well that isn't where you expected this conversation to go. You took a large gulp of your drink as you nodded your head at him. You decided not to say anything. You figured he had more to say so you just waited for him to continue. 

"So that's… Shit. Sorry. It's not my business."

"No, you can ask. I don't mind. Go ahead." 

Levi studied your eyes for a moment. Trying to catch the slightest glimpse of hesitation in them. When he found none, he sighed.

"That's how you lost your mom…"

"Yeah. Not like it made much of a difference. She was never around anyways."

Levi only nodded at that. He decided not to pry. You were out to have a good time. Not reminise about your piece of shit mother. There was one more thing he wanted to confirm though. 

"You lost your womb too, right?"

"Mmhmm." You hummed into your drink while looking at Levi. He really looked like he was straining for the right words. It was obvious with the way his lips were pressed together, and how his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. You gave him a moment to steady himself. Watching and listening on curiously to hear what he had to say.

"You seem like a strong woman, (F/n). I don't just mean as a Dominant either." 

You chuckled at him. He was trying really hard to be nice, and not piss you off. It was quite cute to see him struggle not to come off like an asshole. You took his words to heart though. The fact that he sat there and contemplated those words for damn near two minutes before speaking them made you full aware of the fact that he meant what he said whole heartedly.

"Thank you, Levi." 

"Hm." 

"So… Can I ask you a couple of personal questions now? It seems only fair." You said with a smirk.

He raised his brows before huffing into his glass. 

"You can ask all you want but, that doesn't mean I'll answer." 

From what you've seen of Levi up until this point, you figured that was the best possible answer you would get. You decided to take it and roll with it. 

"What made you want to open up a BDSM night club?" 

He eyed you for a moment. Letting your question sink in. 

"A lot of things. I got into the life style when I was eighteen. It's freeing. I can truly be myself when I'm in this environment. So I decided to make a living with it."

He had actually opened up a lot more than you had expected. You took this as a very good sign.

"That makes perfect sense. I'm honestly not surprised you're into the life style. I'm just surprised you were so secretive about it."

"What? You mean by not telling you what kind of business Farlan and I ran? Don't take it personal. A lot of people find this" he said while gesturing around with his hand. "to be very questionable. We didn't want to scare you off."

You openly laughed at that. 

"Are you serious?! Hanji practically raised me. I have faced that woman's cooking and driving. I assure you, I'm fearless." You said through laughs. 

Levi smirked at you again. He was staring at you. Pinning you in place with his eyes just like he had before. Testing you. He leaned forward over the bar until he was sitting only inches away from your face. His sharp stare causing a shiver to run down your spine. You could practically feel his breath on your neck as he spoke.

"I'm curious about you." 

"What about?" You replied with a cool whisper.

Levi leaned in to speak directly into your ear. His voice was smooth like liquid silk. Dark and warm like the whiskey he drank. You had to bite your bottom lip to stifle a small moan at his words.

"You're obviously a strong Dominant but, I'm curious about how strong of a Submissive you are… I wonder if I could _break_ you." 

Levi pulled away from you, smirking when he saw how your pupils were blown with lust just at those simple words. It took you a moment to recover. Calming the shivers now vibrating throughout your entire body. Like his voice went into your ear and then spread through your bones. Wrapping them in hot, smooth silk.

_'It seems Vanilla doesn't suit Levi's tastes after all…'_

You kept your eyes on Levi. Seeing his confident expression and lust filled eyes. You knew that you were a strong Dominant but, Levi was even stronger. His presence completely overrode yours and he knew it. Especially now that you were no longer playing your role within the scene. However, no matter how attractive the idea of Levi holding power of you was, you refused to make it _that_ easy for him. If he wanted to play games, you could play them too.

You downed the rest of your martini and then shifted your eyes to his. Holding his sharp stare and matching his cocky smirk. 

"Maybe one day you'll get the chance to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)   
> 


	5. Truth and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **

You were currently eying yourself in front of your floor length mirror in nothing but your bra and panties. Questioning all of your life choices and rotting in self loathing. You took in your reflection carefully. Scowl deepening along with the descent of your eyes down the reflective glass. Your skin had somehow managed to become even paler than before. Successfully high lighting the dark, purple circles under your eyes and the hollows under all of your protruding bones. 

You were rail thin. Barely pushing ninety five pounds now. Somehow you had managed to keep your bust and round butt, though you figured that was thanks to your short stature. Even so, you looked like you were deteriorating. You didn't look absolutely horrible but, you definitely didn't look healthy either. You stood somewhere in between _'athletic and fuck yeah'_ to _'eating disorder and fuck you'_. 

To everyday people, you looked normal. Happy even. They just figured you exercised a lot, and ate healthy. If only they knew… A lot of people would assume your current appearance was caused by the constant substance use but, you and your close friends knew that wasn't the case. This was all do to the fuck faced condition known as Insomnia. 

You _barely_ slept. Ever. The condition had always been bad for you since you were around eleven but, it has just gotten worse over the years, and even more so after the accident. Nothing helped except the lovely sleeping pills known as Ambien but, no doctor would give them too you due to the pain medicine prescriptions you were currently getting. Plus, the so called trauma of the accident combined with your past medical history made all the doctors scared that you would try to off yourself with them.

So here you were at ' **1:08am** '. Suffering from another sleepless night and frowning at your reflection. 

Normally, you wouldn't mind the sleepless nights. But, _normally_ you also had company in your house to keep you sated. Right now, your house was empty save for yourself. Leaving you no one to converse with except for your toxic mind. Everyone decided to go back to their own homes for a night or two to make sure their bills were paid and to just check on things. 

You debated texting someone but, you knew no one was awake, and if they were; they would be entirely too fucked up to text you back or hold a decent phone conversation. You sighed to yourself in the mirror before opening the medicine cabinet and tossing four Percocets in your palm from your trusty orange bottle. You popped the pills into your mouth, and began to chew them down while you grabbed a pre rolled blunt from your night stand and downed the power substance in your mouth with a leftover beer from earlier that evening. Once you had everything you needed, you made way downstairs to your kitchen to grab an ice cold beer from the fridge and then to your dimly lit living room. 

You sat down on the plush leather couch and grabbed the remote for your stereo. You turned it to bluetooth and made sure it was connected before grabbing your phone to put it on a playlist. It was then that you noticed the notification light going off on your cell. You snapped your screen on to see it was only a friend request for Facebook. 

Rolling your eyes, you by passed the notification to open your music. Facebook was never truly important to you. You saw no real reason to put off smoking a blunt to some good music in order to check a request from some creeper who wanted to be your _friend_. You openly cringed at the thought while scrolling through your music. After some momentary deliberation, you decided that Alice in Chains - Down In A Hole suited your mood perfectly. 

With the music blaring through your speakers, you grabbed a lighter from your coffee table and lit the blunt. Rolling it evenly over the flame with your fingers to make sure it would burn smoothly as you smoked. Taking a long drag and a sharp exhale, you instantly relaxed back into the sofa. Feeling all the tension in your muscles give out at once. You still didn't feel tired though. 

You stayed like that. Listening to Alice in Chains float throughout your house as you killed half of the blunt and felt the familiar warmth of the pain killers engulf your body. You leaned forward, and snuffed the blunt out in the ashtray and quickly replaced it with a cigarette. You took a drag of the toxic smoke and then a large swig of your beer before grabbing your phone and opening Facebook to see the friend requests. 

_'Holy fuck…'_

You eyes widened in surprise when your saw who the request was from. 

**Levi Ackerman** _wants to be your friend._

You stared at it for a moment before clicking his profile. You knew of only one Levi, and he sure as Hell didn't seem like that type to mess around on Facebook. His profile was private but, after seeing his profile picture, there was no question. It was him. Your incredibly closed off, Dominant, sexy neighbor.

You hit the back button and accepted his request in seconds before you were back on his profile going through his pictures. 

_'God, I'm such a fucking creeper.'_ You thought to yourself with a laugh. 

It had been exactly a week since running into him at club 3DMG. You two had exchanged some conversation at the bar for a while before he left you to handle business, and you went off with Mikasa and Annie to snort more lines in the bathroom. You hadn't spoken to or seen Levi since. Not that you didn't want to, you just didn't have the chance to. Keeping busy with school and keeping a close eye on your friends had taken up all of your time.

You scrolled through the only album he had on his profile. It held only seven pictures and he wasn't smiling in any of them. There were a couple of him with Isabel and Farlan. You assumed Hanji had taken those, and the rest were of just him. None of which were selfies though. It was clear that someone else had taken the pictures. 

As you were scrolling, you phone suddenly vibrated in your hands causing you to squeak in surprise. You saw that it was a new Facebook message… From Levi… At one o'clock in the morning…

The little pop up bubble with his profile picture sat in the top right corner of your screen. You quickly backed out of his profile before you opened the message. 

**Levi:** _You're up awfully late. Don't you have class tomorrow?_

**You:** _No class tomorrow. Thank Fuck! I can't sleep. Why are you up so late? Did you just get off work or something?_

His reply was almost instant. 

**Levi:** _Yeah. Just got home. Why can't you sleep?_

 **You:** _Because Insomnia is a complete bitch that wants to ruin my life… You didn't strike me as the type to have a Facebook. I was honestly amazed to see that it was you who sent me a friend request. I was expecting it to be some random creeper._

You laughed at that considering you were just stalking his profile like some psycho ex girlfriend. You took another drag of your cigarette, and ashed it in the glass tray before going back to your messages.

 **Levi:** _I know Insomnia well. She is a bitch. And Hanji made me get one a couple of years ago. I'm rarely on it but, I decided to check it tonight and saw that you were on Isabel's page. Figured I'd add you too._

You giggled at your phone screen as you began to type out your reply but stopped when you saw the little bubble reading _"Levi is typing…"_ appear. You paused your actions and took the last drag of your cigarette and smashed it out in the ashtray.

 

 **Levi:** _So how is the project with Isabel going? She said she was only going to be staying with you for a couple of days but, its been almost five. She won't text me back or answer my calls. I think she's mad at me for something…_

You froze. Staring at the screen trying to wrap your mind around what you just read. You hadn't seen Isabel all week. You figured it was because she was busy with a school project but, now that you've seen Levi's message, you knew she was probably lying to you about that as well. 

_'But why would she tell Levi she was staying with me…?'_  

You didn't want to lie to Levi but, you also didn't want to throw Isabel under the bus so to speak. Maybe she was just with a guy Levi didn't approve of or maybe she was actually mad at Levi or Farlan for something. But, deep down in your gut, you knew that wasn't the case. 

You suddenly got this sick feeling. Its the same feeling you get when your senses are trying to tell you that something catastrophic is about to happen. 

You stoop up and began to pace your floor. Clutching your phone in your hand with white knuckles. You knew what you had to do but, God you really didn't want to. However, this was an emergency and drastic situations call for drastic measures. There was only one thing you could do in this situation…

You would have to call Hanji.

You cringed when you hit the call button. Quickly shifting your fingers to the volume controls on the side of the device to bring the speakers down to their bare minimum. You were actually surprised to hear Hanji's voice after the third ring.

"(F/n)? Why are you calling me so late? Is anything wrong?"

"Code Red Hanji. I need you to get over here now. Walk through the back fence and come in through the back door."

"I'll be right there." 

Your phone beeped to let you know the call was ended, and then you noticed another message from Levi. You opened it reluctantly. Not wanting to spill the beans about Isabel's mysterious absence but also not wanting to lie to Levi. 

**Levi:** _Did you fall asleep?_

 **You:** _No. Sorry. I got caught up in something. Why do you think Isabel is mad at you?_

Technically you didn't lie. You just skillfully avoided his question by asking another question. 

As soon as your reply was sent, you heard your back door burst open and slam shut. Hurried footsteps clanked through your kitchen and stopped in the archway to the living room. 

"Whats going on, (F/n)?!" 

Hanji was frantic looking. Still in her pajamas and her glasses thrown on upside down and crooked. She was barefoot, out of breath, and shaking. 

"Calm down, Hanji. No one is dead… Well… At least I hope not. Uh… It's about Isabel."

Hanji's eyes widened behind her twisted frames. Her mouth hung open slightly and her entire body went rigid. A silent plea for you to continue. 

"Levi messaged me on Facebook a few minutes ago asking how my project with Isabel was going. She told Levi she was going to be staying over here for a couple of days to help me with it but, according to Levi, she's been M.I.A. for five days. She won't answer his calls or texts at all. He thinks she's pissed off at him." 

Hanji looked at you confused for a moment. Pursing her lips and cocking her head to the side.

"What about this is Code Red? Is Izzy pissed off at him?"

"Hanji… I haven't heard from Isabel all week. I haven't seen her since last Thursday… She hasn't been here."

Hanji's eyes widened and she became frantic all over again. She started pacing back and forth like you were doing moments ago. Mumbling to herself under her breath. You grabbed the half a blunt that you left in the ashtray and relit it before grabbing Hanji by the shoulders and forcing the tip between her lips with your fingertips.

Hanji took a long drag and then exhaled with a small cough before taking the blunt from you and sitting on the couch. 

"What did you tell Levi?"

"Nothing. I avoided his question by asking why he thinks she's mad at him. Speaking of which…"

You grabbed your phone, and unlocked the screen to see three new messages from Levi.

 **Levi:** _I don't know. If you haven't noticed, I can be kind of an asshole but, she's never not spoken to me for a full week._

 **Levi:** _I mean, she has but, that was back when she was still going through some rough times…_

 **Levi:** _Has she said anything to you?_

You felt your heart break. Levi was truly concerned about how his adopted baby sister felt towards him. You knew at this point you really had no choice but to tell him. This was extremely concerning for you. Especially with his statement about her only disappearing when she was still using…

"Hanji, I'm going to tell Levi to come over here. We have to tell him that Isabel hasn't been here… I'm not going to lie to Levi if her safety is at risk. We have to find her. I think… I think she's using again…"

Hanji only nodded at you as she continued to smoke the rest of the blunt. You sat for a moment. Staring at your phone screen, trying to contemplate how to go about this before Hanji began to speak.

"Isabel has been clean for years now. I don't know why she would start using again but, she isn't the type to say no when Heroin or Oxy's are offered. She has no self control, and when she disappears, she usually gets into a lot of trouble… God dammit… Fuck!" 

Hanji threw her glasses across the room and began to sob into her hands. You wrapped your arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"We'll find her Hanji. Ill message Levi right now."

"You said it's been five days right? She could-" Hanji broke off with another sob before screaming. "SHE COULD BE DEAD IN FUCKING DITCH BY NOW FOR ALL WE KNOW!! GOD DAMMIT!!!" 

"Don't think like that Hanji. We'll find her." You stated boldly and with slight anger.

You knew it was a possibility. Missing for five days on a Heroin binge is definitely worrisome and can make you think the worst. However, you knew that train of thought wouldn't lead anywhere good, and you had to fight against it.

"I thought them moving here would be good for them. I thought Isabel wouldn't have anymore temptation if she lived here… Where did she even find that Shit so quickly?! They haven't even lived here a month!"

"She might not be using, Hanji. She could just be out with some guy."

"Maybe… She's most likely out with some dude that's giving her the fix she wants. I wasn't kidding when I said she gets into a lot of trouble when she's using, (F/n). She isn't like you and the group. She has no self awareness and no self control. Its dangerous…"

"Stop thinking the worst. We'll find her."

"I'm sorry…" Hanji began while wiping her eyes. "I'm just really worried. Thank you for calling me, (F/n) and you're right. We'll find her."

You hugged Hanji again and then quickly pulled your phone out and messaged Levi. 

**You:** _I need you to come over here right now. It's about Isabel and it's urgent…_

You stared at your screen and waited until you saw that Levi had read your message. Within three minutes you heard extremely abrasive pounding on your front door. You ran to the door and quickly threw it open to see a very  stiff Levi. At first his expression was worried with a mix of anger. Then his face suddenly went startled. The change in his expression was so instantaneous that you almost missed it. 

He stood wide eyed with his mouth hanging slightly open. looking like he was instantly stuck dumb. 

You looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what had caused the sudden change in his usually apathetic expression when you felt a cool chill run over your entire body. Thats when it hit you like a ton of bricks…

You were still in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties. 

In the heat of the moment, accompanied with the pills, beer, pot, and the dire situation pertaining to Isabel's disappearance; you completely forgot to put on some fucking clothes. 

_'Fuck… Why does this kind of shit happen to me?!'_

You stood in the doorway completely horrified while Levi just eyed you up and down for a moment. He looked like he wanted to speak but, every time he opened his mouth, the only thing that would come out was sharp exhales. After a moment, he only managed one word.

"Wow."

You put your face in your hands to cover the deep red or your complexion and sighed in frustration. 

"Come in. Hanji is in the living room." 

You spoke barely above a whisper before turning and running up your stairs to thrown some clothes on. Cursing yourself the entire way. 

When you made it to your closet, you simply threw on a cotton mid-thigh dress usually meant for pool lounging. You hopped back down stairs to see Levi sitting on the leather love seat with a beer in one hand and a lit clove cigarette between his lips. Hanji sat silently, nursing a cigarette she had taken from your pack. 

"I helped myself to a beer." He said plainly.

"Thats fine." 

"Where's Isabel?" 

Levi's tone was cold and sharp. You could tell he was on edge. You inhaled sharply. Watching Levi's shoulders tense at your actions. 

"Levi, she hasn't been here. I haven't seen or heard anything from Isabel since last Thursday."

His eyes widened as he looked over to Hanji. Noticing her worried face before turning back to you. He sat silently. His eyes narrowing into slits and his brows furrowing in unmistakable anger as he turned his gaze to the floor. His grip on the beer was so tight you were afraid the glass bottle would shatter under the pressure and he was now biting down on the filter of the cigarette with one of his K9's. 

You were going to speak but decided against it. When Hanji noticed your reluctance to address her extremely evil looking friend, she spoke up in your place.

"(F/n) called me when you asked her about how the project was going. Levi, do you think she's out usin-"

"Don't." He interrupted sharply. "Don't fucking go there right now Hanji."

Hanji immediately shut up and you watched as Levi fished his phone out of his pocket and hit the screen harshly with his thumb a few times before holding it to his ear. He waited and then pulled the phone from his ear only to repeat the process. He was bouncing his left leg up and down frantically and he chugged the beer in his hand within two gulps before slamming the empty bottle down on your glass coffee table. He cringed at his own actions and looked at you with a soft gaze for only a moment. Like a silent apology. You only nodded in response to him to let him know you understood. 

He continued to try to call someone for a good five minutes before finally snapping and throwing his phone to the other side of the love seat.

"She won't answer… Shit!" 

He ran his trembling fingers through the fringe on the top on his head before looking to you. You didn't even need to have him ask. You pulled your phone out and began to dial Isabel's number repeatedly. You also got no answer. 

Then Hanji tried as well but, sadly got the same result. 

At this point the three of you were getting restless. Levi looked like he was about to explode and Hanji looked like she was about to break down. You knew with the tension in the room, you would have to be the one to take action. 

You pulled out your phone, and called Historia. If anyone would have the lowdown on this and could help, it would be her and Ymir. Plus, they were absolute gold at getting everyone gathered in one place in a short time period.

You bounced in place as thenphone rang in your ear. Shifting your weight from foot to foot impatiently as you held your breath. Exhaling sharply when Ymir finally picked up on the last ring. 

"What?"

"Ymir! Code Red. I need you, Historia and everyone else here in the next half hour. Period. Make it happen."

"Wait! It's two o'clock in the damn morning, (F/n)! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Isabel is missing. Has been for five days. I'll explain more when you all get here."

"Why don't you call the police?"

"God dammit, Ymir! Police can't get involved in this situation or any situation pertaining to any of us for that matter!"

"… Good point. Consider it done. We'll all be there soon."

You hung up and looked to Levi who was starring daggers at you. You ignored his heated gaze and took a deep breath. You weren't one to pry but, now you had no choice. If you guys were going to find Isabel, you'd need answers and you'd need them immediately.

"Okay, first off; where is Farlan?"

"At the club. I already sent him a text telling him what's going on. Now, why did you call your friends? This doesn't pertain to them." 

This pissed you off. You understood Levi was just being protective but, now isn't the time to get upset about the only offered help he'll get. 

"Levi." Hanji started. "If there are any people in this city who can help find Isabel, it's (F/n) and her friends. Trust them."

"Trust them?! This isn't any of their business!"

"Unless you want to get the cops involved or sit here twiddling your fucking thumbs, you don't have much of a Goddamn choice now do you?! You guys are new to the city. You dont know a lot of people and you barely know your way around, right?!" 

You paused your rant to glare at Levi. His eyes were widened and his eyesbrows raised in surprise. When you saw the you had his full attention, you continued to lay into him. You weren't trying to be mean but, you could tell Levi was a stubborn man. He needed a rude awakening and he needed it now. Time was something you guys didn't have in that moment.

"Me and my friends have been here our entire lives. We know anything and everything there is to fucking know about who or what is important in this city. Isabel isn't the only one with problems, Levi! We're all fucked up! We know Isabel's situation because _all of us_ live it every Goddamn day of our lives! Don't sit there and talk like you know us. You don't! We're a lot more understanding than you seem to think and for good reason. You think Isabel hasn't told us about her past drug use?! You think we don't know that Farlan smokes pot like a glaucoma patient?! You think I haven't noticed that you drink like a damn fish?!"

You saw Levi swallow a lump in his throat and his face distort into pure shock. You took a deep breathe to calm your nerves before continuing. 

"We all have our vices. We all live our lives in darkness. Myself, my friends, you… All of us do. We understand and we know, Levi. If there is anyone in this city that you can trust, it's me and my friends. And if you want to find Isabel, you'll need our help to do so."

Levi looked away from you and over to Hanji who shot him a smirk and nodded to him. He let out a long sigh. 

"You're right. My bad." 

You Took a deep breath and walked over to the love seat and sat next to him. You cautiously placed your hand on his shoulder, and watched as he turned his eyes to you in a sideways glance. You could see the defeat in his eyes. Not from your words but, from the situation in general. The man felt hopeless. He couldn't do anything in this situation because he had no idea where to start. He was thankful for your help. Though he would never admit that. 

You lowered your voice but kept it serious. Dire laced in your tone.

"I need some answers if we're going to help." 

Levi simply nodded again.

"How long was Isabel using before she got clean?"

Hanji spoke before Levi had a chance to.

"Four or five years. She was really bad off. She was skinnier than you, and basically looked like a walking corpse."

You nodded and began to run your fingernails up and down Levi's back in a comforting gesture. Levi cleared his throat with a small cough and picked up where Hanji left off.

"I found her sitting in her own filth in an alley. She was close to death from starvation and withdrawal. I took her in because I knew what it was like to live like that too… I wanted to help her. She got clean, and started going to school but…" 

He looked to Hanji with a saddened expression before continuing. 

"She started using again about a year ago. That's why we decided to move. To get her away from it all. The club came later but, initially she's the reason we moved here."

You could see Levi folding inward. He was mad. Not at Isabel or you. He was mad at himself. He felt responsible for her as her only family and the way he was seeing it; he failed her. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, down the back of his neck and against his spine. You felt his breath soften and his muscles relax under your touch as he turned to look at you. You knew how he felt. You felt the same way about your friends too. You wanted Levi to know that he wasn't alone and that he could rely on you and your friends when need be. That he had people to lean on.

You spoke to him softly. Keeping your voice even, and pleasant. 

"I promise we'll find her, Levi. Trust us…" 

He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale and relaxed his shoulders before nodding his head slowly and leaning into your touch for a moment before he turned to face you completely and looked you directly in the eyes. 

"Alright. I'll trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **


	6. Lost and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **

You and all of your friends were now sitting in your living room trying to come up with a game plan to find Isabel. Though, it was mostly you, Ymir and Historia doing the planning. Every now and then another one of your friends would pipe up but, it was mainly to ask you and Historia questions. 

Levi just sat silently and listened. He had downed about six or seven beers in the one hour time span it took all of your friends to accumulate at your house and Hanji had been chain smoking damn near all of your bud. She even took a couple of Percocets from you to try and settle down. 

Levi seemed lost in space somewhere. Not contributing to the conversation at all unless he was asked a question about Isabel. When he would respond, he kept it very short and vague. You could tell he was feeling lost. Though, he was doing a damn good job of keeping up his calm facade. The only thing that gave away his true feelings was the small shadow in his eyes when he would look at you. The slight change in the position of his eyebrows and the way he would clench and unclench his hands every few minutes. This entire situation was getting to him and you knew you guys needed to get moving fast. Otherwise he would probably snap.

"I just got off the phone with the last hospital. She isn't in any of them." Eren chimed as he rounded the corner into your living room.

"She isn't in jail either. I checked online." Armin stated.

"Well we can rule those out. Looks like we'll have to go look for her." Mikasa responded. 

"Yeah but, where do we even start?" Marco asked no one in particular.

"The first place we should look is the abandoned warehouse on the west side." Historia replied.

"You mean the one in the Foundry District, right?" Jean asked her.

"Yeah. A lot of um…" Historia paused and looked to Levi who in turn just rolled his eyes at her and leaned back against the couch. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"A lot of basers hang out there. That's what you were going to say, right?" Levi asked plainly. 

Historia just nodded her head at him.

"Tch. Isabel is a baser-head. I'm fully aware of this. You don't have to tip toe and walk on fucking eggshells about it. Just get to the damn point." He continued a little harsher than intended. 

Most people would have flinched at Levi's sharp voice but, Historia being the four foot seven miniature bad ass that she is, she simply pointed her finger in his face, and narrowed her eyes at the stoic man. Cocking her hip to the side and stomping her foot with the action.

"Look here, dickhead. I'm just trying to be respectful of your feelings. You don't have to be a total jerk-off about it. If you want us to be blunt, fine. Don't you dare get pissy about it later though." 

You and the rest of your friends chuckled at Historia. She comes off so innocent and sweet but, that girl is a feisty, smart mouthed little shit. You all love her for it too. 

Levi was obviously surprised by her sudden show of brass balls. His eyes widened in slight surprise before falling back into their normal half lidded, bored placement. Then a small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he uncrossed his arms and held his hands up in mock defeat. You could tell by the way he was biting his bottom lip slightly that he was trying his damnest not to laugh. 

"Easy killer. My bad." 

"Don't mind him, Honey-Lemon. He can't help the fact that he's a complete asshole. He was born that way. It's like a condition." Hanji said to the defensive blonde.  

Levi looked at Historia with a deadpan expression and pointed his finger in Hanji's direction. "It's true."

Historia couldn't help but to start giggling at Levi and Hanji's seriousness to the whole thing. Levi leaned forward. Draping his arms over his knees and sighing heavily. 

"Where else should we look?" He asked.

"Ah! Right! Ummm…" 

"We need to look around all the trailer parks on the west side as well. Historia, you don't have to do that though. Someone else will go." Reiner provided.

Historia looked down to the floor and only hummed in response. The last thing she wanted to do was go back to the trailer park where her mom and piece of shit step dad were. 

"While some of you are scoping the trailer parks, Ymir and myself can look around for her somewhere else." Historia stated softly. 

"What about the Red Light District?" Bert asked nervously. Sweating more than usual.

"We should definitely look there." Jean said cooly.

"I thought the trailer parks were mostly involved in the Meth trade? And why the Red Light District?" Connie asked you.

"Meth _and_ pills. I remember Isabel telling me she preferred Oxycontin. If she couldn't get her hands on that, then she would move to Heroin. That's why the Red Light District is a good place to look too. They're heavy in the Opium trade over there. I'm sure they dabble in the knock off too." You said to everyone in the room. 

You visibly saw Levi's shoulders tense beside you again at your words. He was obviously having a really hard time. He couldn't contribute anything to this conversation except for information about Isabel. Though, he found out quickly that you all already knew a great deal about her. He felt lost. He thought moving to a new city would help Isabel. Turns out he was wrong. At least back home in Sina, he would know where to look for her. He would know what dealers to look for, and who to talk to. He would know _something_ … Right now he knew nothing about the situation. He barely knew how to get to his own fucking business, and it had already been damn near a month since they'd moved to Trost. He thought moving to Trost City would give them all a fresh start and a better chance at having a good life. However, now he was thinking differently. Isabel was using again and nowhere to be found. Farlan was too busy at the new club to even help with the situation, and Levi was too new to the city to even somewhat know where to start. He was now stuck having to rely on you and your friends and it made him feel useless. Like a burden.

He was honestly starting to think that he had made the wrong choice.

You noticed Levi's darkening expression. His eyes were turned to the floor with one hand in his hair. His breathing had become ragged and his hands were shaking. Without thinking, you immediately reached over and began to rub circles into his back with your free hand while lighting him one of his own cigarettes with the other. 

You cringed at the clove flavored smoke pouring from your lips before holding the burning stick in front of his face. He took the cigarette from you and shot you a small side glance as he took a slow inhale of the tobacco. You felt him relax under the motions of your hand and saw him send a small nod in appreciation your way before his attention was grabbed by Annie who began to speak.

"We should also check out the downtown area. Loads of night clubs and debauchery. She might be at one of them."

"It's after three in the morning. Most of the clubs are closed. Plus, she won't be downtown." You retorted.

"How do you know?" Asked Sasha curiously. 

"Because Levi and Farlan run a business downtown. If she's avoiding them, she won't be anywhere near their business. Downtown would be a waste of time." 

Levi nodded his head at your words. "(F/n) is right. She won't be anywhere near where Farlan and I could possibly run into her." 

"What about the Diamond District on the north side? Where all the strip clubs are." Armin asked sheepishly. 

"She might be around there…"

"She's not." Ymir cut in.

"Yeah. We'd know if Isabel was around there. Trust me. Nothing goes on over there that we don't know." Historia added.

"Fair enough." Armin added. "What about the Meat Packing District on the south side?" 

"There are a few trap houses in the area… It'd be worth a look around." 

"Alright so… We got the locations. Now who's going where?"

You thought about it for an moment before deciding the best route. 

"Levi and Hanji will ride with me through the trailer parks. Reiner, Bert and Annie can hit the Meat Packing District. Ymir, Historia, Jean and Marco, you guys check out the Diamond District just in case. Split up and cover the whole area since it's the largest District to cover. Eren, Mikasa and Armin can hit the Red Light District." 

You paused at seeing the large blush grow over Armin and Eren's cheeks. Mikasa caught it too and the two of you began to laugh. 

"Don't go all blushing bride, guys." Sasha cut in. "No whore is going to throw themselves at either of you. Armin is obviously gay, and Eren is obviously broke. They won't be interested." 

"Hey!" Eren yelled while everyone else just laughed. Even Levi had a small smirk on his lips. 

"They might actually think Armin is a girl. He is pretty enough after all… Not to mention the girliest out of all of us." Ymir said to the boy with a wink.

"I am not!" Armin said with a pout.

"See that face? So damn cute." Ymir said in a mock baby voice while pointing to Armin. 

Armin only blushed further but still had enough balls to shoot Ymir the middle finger. Rude. While she just rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss. Fucking adorable, those two. 

"I guess that leaves the Foundry District to Sasha and myself." Connie said nervously. 

"You think you'll be alright, Connie?" 

"I'll be fine. It's just so creepy over there at night."

"I take it back. Connie is _definitely_ the girliest." Ymir deadpanned. 

Armin actually laughed at that and soon the rest of the room followed suit.

"I am not girly!" 

"Well you're certainly acting like a pussy." Ymir stated dryly.

"No I'm not! It's fucking sketchy over there at night."

"It's technically morning…" Armin cut in.

"Its still dark out! Ugh whatever! Lets just get going already." 

"Alright. If you guys find her, you call me first, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all replied in unison with complete seriousness. 

Having them refer to you as "ma'am" only served to make you feel even more like a mother hen. 

You simply giggled and nodded your head. With that, everyone began to gather all of their things before piling out of your house to their vehicles. When you stepped outside, you were thankful that you had changed your clothes into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt because the chill was pretty extreme. 

Levi followed you to your car and got into the passengers seat without a word while Hanji climbed into the backseat cursing and making all the noise in the world after smacking her head against the roof of your car. 

You laughed at her while you climbed into your seat. Pulling your seat belt on and starting the car. 

You pulled out of your driveway and began to make way out of the neighborhood. You figured most of the car ride would be spent in tense silence but, you also didn't take into account that Hanji was in your backseat. Silence is not her shtick. 

"I hate trailer parks."

"Everyone hates trailer parks, Four-eyes." Levi stated plainly. "Even the people living in the trailer parks _hate_ trailer parks."

"Yeah but, they're just so… Trailery. Plus, trailer parks always have that _smell_ , you know? Its like a mix between white trash and cat piss."

You saw Levi cringe from the corner of your eye at Hanji's statement and you laughed internally.

"It amazes me that Historia was bred and raised in a place like that." Hanji said curiously. 

"Yeeeaaahhh well… She isn't pristine like everyone seems to think when they first meet her. I'm mean, she's a lesbian and a stripper for fucks sake." You said while looking at Hanji in the rear view mirror briefly. 

You saw Hanji nod before your attention was pulled to Levi.

"She's a stripper?" He asked with slight shock.

"Yep. Why do you think her and Ymir were sent to scout the Diamond District? They know that area best because they live and work in that area." Hanji chimed.

"Wait… Is the freckled dyke a stripper too?!" He asked completely horrified this time.

You laughed loudly before responding. You couldn't help it. The look of utter terror on his face for that split second was fucking priceless. 

"Hahahahaa! Oh my God calm down. No, she is not a stripper. She's a bartender at the same club Historia dances at." 

You saw Levi's face fall back into it's normal expression. Though, it seemed a bit softer this time. 

"Hey…" He started. "Thanks… For everything I mean."

You looked over at him and cocked and eyebrow in a curious gesture. You knew Levi was grateful for the help. Even if he had been headstrong about it earlier but, you never expected him to actually thank you out right for it. Not because you thought he was a heartless asshole but, simply because he didn't seem like the type to express gratitude well. Or any emotion other than anger well. When he noticed your confused stare, he averted his eyes nervously before deciding to elaborate. 

"You didn't have to get involved. You could have kept Isabel's secret and not said shit to me but, you did. You were honest with me and now…" he paused. Looking over at you again briefly to see you glancing his direction every few seconds as you continued to drive. "Now you and all of your friends are out hunting through the entire city for her at three in the morning. You didn't have to help and your friends sure as hell didn't have to help. But you are and… And I'm grateful. So thank you."

You pulled to a stop at a red light and turned to look at the raven haired man. He was turned toward you in his seat but his eyes we cast down to the center console. He was strumming his fingers against the edge of the car door nervously and refusing to meet your eyes. You opened your mouth to reassure him that it was fine and that he didn't need to thank you but, Hanji _of course_ had to ruin the moment.

"Holy shit! Levi, you're doing it! You're emotioning!!" 

"Fuck you, Four-eyes!" He replied without skipping a beat while turning to face her with a sharp glare. 

"Oh my God!" Hanji continued loudly. Successfully ignoring Levi's death stare. "This is a defining moment in the universe! It has to be a sign of the apocalypse! Quick (F/N)! Make sure the sky isn't falling into an earth-shattering abyss filled with Hell Fire and Brimstone!!" 

You didn't want to. You really didn't but, God was not on your side this morning. Before you could stop it, you were hunched over your steering wheel, laughing so hard that your sides hurt and tears began to gather in the corner your eyes. You looked over long enough to see Levi watching you with the darkest glare you've seen him wear yet but, that only made you laugh harder. He was literally making the situation that much more ironic without even realizing it.

"Both of you can suck my dick." Levi said coldly. "That's the last time I ever thank someone." 

You were still laughing but, _of fucking course_ Hanji had to open her big ass mouth again and kill your vibe.

"I'll pass on that but, I'm sure (F/N) over here wouldn't mind sucking your nine inch cock." Hanji said while leaning up and gesturing towards you with a smile. 

What you expected to be your next laugh immediately caught in your throat, sending you into a violent coughing fit while Hanji and Levi both just watched you choke on your own air entirely too amused.

"Well maybe not _all_ nine inches…" Hanji continued like you weren't completely fucking mortified and trying to drive.

You heard Levi let out a breathy laugh next to you and you immediately snapped your head over to him. He was looking out the window. His eyes scrunched shut with a hand over his mouth. His shoulders were shaking profusely with silent laughter. He turned his eyes to you for only a moment before turning away again with his stoic mask back in place. 

"Hanji… My dear, sweet, _talkative_ Hanji… I am going to fucking kill you. I swear to God I will paint the world red with your blood. Then, after I kill you and soak the masses in the very essence of your life, I'm going to personally make sure the universe shits on everything you ever held dear." You said to her while looking at her reflection in the rear view mirror. 

She was laughing so hard that her face was purple and no noise was coming out of her mouth. You turned to Levi while still completely red faced. He was looking dead at you with the most amused expression you have ever seen on his face. You instantly turned your eyes back to the road, realizing thankfully that you would be arriving at your destination soon. 

However, it was already determined that God was not on your side today. At this point, you figured he was behind you. Steadily stabbing you in the back with a dull, rusty butter knife.

"What's wrong, (F/N)?" Levi asked mock innocent. "Is this all too much for you to take in at once?" 

You heard Levi's question normally at first but, you couldn't miss that smart ass tone of his when he asked it. After about five seconds of proccessing, you caught the double meaning to his words and you felt your heart beat increase ten fold. As soon as you caught on, you heard Hanji gasping for air between laughs in your back seat at seeing your eyes widen in the rear view mirror with the realization of what he _actually_ meant. 

"You know, I _was_ going to tell you how much of a pleasure it's been to help you out with this entire situation and how it was no problem at all but, now…" You began with your face as red as the blood you were going to drain from Hanji later. "You can go fuck yourself." 

You looked over to Levi only to see his smirk grow a tiny bit wider at your statement. He leaned over the seat and pressed his lips directly to your ear before whispering barely loud enough for you to hear. 

"Are you sure you want me to do it myself?" 

If your face was red before, it was now turning blue. No seriously, you were turning blue. From the immense ~~arousal~~ embarrassment and from the lack of remembering how to breath in that moment, you were turning fucking blue. 

"Breathe, (F/N). I would hate for you to die now." Levi said still leaning into you slightly. "We have so much to discuss, after all."

You took a deep breath and Levi went back to his seat. His face was right back to it's normal, bored expression but, you could tell by the way his body sat tall, and the small glint in his eye that he was entirely too pleased with himself. 

As a result, you decided to do the only thing you could do. Act childish and question the size of his manhood.

"Pffft. What is there to discuss? I doubt you're anywhere near nine inches anyways." You said confidently. 

At this point, Hanji was practically suffocating on her own laughter. However, she was still listening intently to your conversation.

After a moment of no response from Levi, you thought you had him. That you called him out and won. When you turned your eyes to him , you were expecting to see a look of defeat but, that is definitely not what you got. 

What you were graced with was a challenging, lust blown stare and a cocky, shit eating tilt of the head. He had a look that said it all. He really was packing, and he was more than willing to prove it. 

You felt a shiver run down your spine as Levi leaned over into your personal space again. You trained your eyes on the road. White knuckle gripping the steering wheel while you tried to ignore his presence. That was flown out of the window though when you felt the tip of his fingers brush your hair behind your ear and his teeth latch onto your earlobe. 

You bit your bottom lip to force back the moan that threatened to escape your lips. Levi apparently caught your action as you felt him smirk against the sensitive skin of your ear. 

"You're so fucking lucky Four-eyes is in the car, Brat. Otherwise, you'd be getting an eye full. Though, I would much rather your mouth be full instead." He practically purred before leaning back into his seat.   

You hissed through your teeth at his words, feeling your skin prickle with arousal. Your inner submissive coming out a little. You were so damn thankful to see the trailer park a little ways in front of you. 

You quickly parked your car into a convenience store parking lot across the street and leaped out like your ass was on fire. The cool, early morning air was a blessing on your overly heated skin. You took a few deep breaths as you waited for Hanji to climb out of the back and tried to tame your wildly beating heart. 

After everyone was out of the car, you went to your trunk and pulled out a metal baseball bat. This neighborhood wasn't the best of areas to be in and you sure as hell weren't about to walk around in the dark without a weapon. Doing this, you were practically asking to get stabbed or shot by some crazed Meth head. 

Levi looked at your curiously before rolling his eyes and snatched the bat from you without a word. He threw it over his shoulder and began to trek across the street to the double-wides. You and Hanji followed close behind him until he seemed to realize something, and turned to face the two of you. 

"What the fuck are we supposed to do? Just creep around and look through windows?" He whispered.

"Not exactly." You stated boredly in your normal volume. 

Levi widened his eyes at you as you snatched the bat back from him and rolled your eyes just like he had done to you moments ago. 

"We're here to see someone." Hanji said to Levi as she fell into step behind you. 

"Who?" 

"His name is Franz. He's a well known dealer here in the city. Mainly pills." You answered cooly as you approached the desired trailer. 

Before Levi could respond, you proceeded to beat on the dealers door with the metal bat like you were trying to break it down. You soon heard frantic footsteps and hushed curses beyond the door and smirked to yourself for a second. 

"Wait here for a moment." You whispered as you began to walk around to the back of the trailer. 

Just as you expected, Franz came leaping out of the back door with an ungodly speed, _just_ in time for the side of his face to connect with the sharp swing of your bat dead on. 

" **FUUUUUUCCCKKK!!!!** " He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Levi and Hanji came running to the back of the house to see Franz coughing up blood and spitting out dirt on the ground at your feet. 

"Hello Franz." You greeted the man amused while throwing the bat back over your shoulder.

Franz looked up at you with a shocked expression for a moment before releasing a string of curses and slowly getting to his feet. You were smiling deviously at him the entire time and tapping the handle of the bat with your fingernails. Thoroughly entertained. 

"I thought you were the fucking cops, (F/N)!! Why in the fuck are you beating on my door like the police at three thirty in the God damn morning?! Why did you hit me with a baseball bat?! And who the fuck is that?!" Franz asked gesturing to Levi. 

"Who he is isn't any of your business. I hit you with the bat because you did _something_ to deserve it at some point in your life, and I'm here because I have a few questions for you."

"Did you _have_ to hit me in the **_head_**?! And this couldn't wait?!" He asked you angrily after spitting blood from his lips and rubbing the large bruise now extremely present on his jaw. 

"Yes to the first question. No to the second." You replied in nonchalance.

"This better be fucking urgent." 

"Or what?! You'll run? Because I know you sure as hell wouldn't be dumb enough to try and fight me."

"Tsk."

Franz rolled his eyes at you but said nothing in response. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, and pulled up a picture from Isabel's Facebook page. Holding it out in front of the mans face.

"Have you seen this woman?" 

He immediately nodded his head. 

"Yeah. She was here a couple of days ago with some other college punks. One of them is a regular of mine. She was pretty out of it. Super fucked up on something. They were looking for Oxy's. I didn't have any at the time so they left."

"Who's your regular that she was with?"

"I can't tell you that."

Before you could respond, Levi snatched the bat from your hands and brought in down to connect cleanly with Franz's left knee. He dropped to the ground with a loud crack and before he could react, Levi was on top of him with the bat pressed against his throat.

"If you value your pathetic life in the slightest, you will answer the God damn question right now." Levi snarled.

"Alright, alright!" Franz croaked. "His name is Oluo!" 

The name rang a bell in your head. 

"Oluo? The third year? The one who looks like he's fifty?" 

"That's the guy!" Franz wheezed. 

"You better not be fucking lying." Levi growled at Franz.

"I'm not man! I swear!"

With that Levi climbed off Franz who began to cough and wheeze on the ground. Clutching his throat with one hand and his injured knee with the other. You walked up and slapped him hard on the shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Thanks for all the help you fucking nark. I owe you one." 

You walked off towards your car with Levi and Hanji hot on your heels. You pulled out your cellphone and quickly dialed for Historia who unsurprisingly answered after the first ring. 

"Did you find her?!" Historia asked frantically.

"No but, I got a lead. Do you know a third year named Oluo?"

"I know _of_ him. The junkie guy that looks really old, right?"

"That's the one. Do you know where he lives by any chance?"

"Yeah. He lives in an apartment about a mile from campus. He throws parties all the time."

You looked back over your shoulder to Levi and Hanji who were staring at you expectantly. Waiting to know what was going to happen next. You figured it was pretty obvious. 

"What's the plan, (F/N)?" Historia asked. 

Her voice held venom and you knew she was more than ready to get things going. You could hear Ymir going off in the background too and when you turned back to Levi and Hanji, their eyes were now dark pools filled with intent to kill. Quite frankly, you felt the same way and you were sure it was written all over your face. You opened your car door swiftly, slid into the leather drivers seat and started the engine. 

"Get everyone together and meet me at our parking spots on campus within the hour. We're going to pay Oluo a little visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **


	7. Torture and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains extremely graphic violence, drug use, strong language, and some serious trigger warnings. Go into this with caution guys!
> 
> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **

You stood leaning against the driver’s side car of your door. Chain smoking your cigarettes and manically tapping your toes against the tarmac of the College campus parking lot. You had just arrived and you were waiting for the rest of your friends to show up before you all headed to Olou’s apartment. 

Levi was pacing back and forth in front of you. Occasionally kicking a random piece of gravel with the toe of his boot and mumbling his plan to tear Oluo limb from limb quietly to himself. His fury was rolling off of him in waves. The aura of his anger was so strong that you were sure you could light your next cigarette off of the fumes floating from his ears. 

Hanji was crouched down on the ground next to you. Leaning against the front tire of your car with her knees to her chest and a joint between her lips. At first glance, she looked to be calm and content. Happy even. At second glace though, you could see otherwise. The anger radiating off of her was ten times worse than Levi. She was just a lot better at controlling herself. One thing you learned over the years with Hanji was that when she got pissed, she ruined lives. She wasn’t someone to be taken lightly in the slightest. Especially when it comes to those she truly cares about. If anyone fucked with one of her close friends, they could easily be considered minced meat. 

That’s why you were trying your best to keep cool. It was no secret that you were just as pissed off as Hanji but, you needed to keep a level head in order to make sure Levi, Hanji, and none of your friends did anything rash. You fully intended to make sure Oluo and whoever else was in his apartment would suffer a few broken bones and some missing teeth. However, you didn’t want anyone to commit first degree murder in your presence. So as usual, you would have to be the most level headed of the group. Which is why you were chain smoking like a chimney on Christmas Eve. 

You were staring up at the fading stars when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You pulled it out and looked at the screen, only to see another Facebook notification. You promptly ignored it and began to place your phone back in your pocket when a set of headlights suddenly caught your attention. 

Levi stopped pacing and walked over to stand next to you while Hanji stood up and started to wipe dirt off her bottom and the backs of her thighs. The headlights approached quickly but, quietly and then disappeared as the car pulled up and parked in the spot next to you. A quick glance at the vehicle let you know that it was Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. 

Eren practically leapt out of the car while Mikasa was busy pulling the passenger’s seat forward so Armin could get out of the back. Eren stomped around his Red Nissan and came to a halt in front of you. He looked down for a moment and took in all of the cigarette butts littered around his feet and decided to add to the pile. As he was struggling to pull his cigarette pack from his jeans pocket, Mikasa leaned next to him and took the joint from Hanji. 

“Where is everyone else?” Armin asked as he hopped up on the trunk of Eren’s car. 

“I guess they’re on the highway. They should be here soon. We’ve only been here for about ten minutes and that’s only because the trailer parks are close to here.” Hanji replied.

“Did you go see Franz?” Eren asked you before lighting the cigarette that was crushed between his teeth. 

“Yeah. He may be trash but, he’s useful.” 

“Ain’t that the damn truth.” Mikasa stated with a scowl.

“Well, we owe him some credit. He did give us the information on Oluo.” You continued.

“I had to threaten his life to get that information but, yeah…” Levi added dryly. 

Eren and Armin looked to Levi with their eyes wide in surprise and their jaws hanging open while Mikasa just nodded at him once in approval. Her dull expression not changing in the slightest. 

“Why did you have to threaten him? Usually he gives (F/N) whatever info she needs.” Eren asked Levi while glancing between the two of you. 

“Apparently Oluo is one of Franz’s regulars for the hard stuff. He usually doesn’t like to give out the names of his customers. You know that. However, Levi here took care of that by almost shattering his kneecap and then crushing his throat.” Hanji answered with a smirk. 

“Worked like a charm.” You added while looking at Levi slyly. 

Levi huffed and lightly shoved your shoulder in response. To which you laughed and lightly shoved him back.

Eren went to respond to Hanji’s statement but, he was promptly cut off by another set of headlights coming from behind you. When you noticed his curious expression and the light reflecting off his windows, you turned to look over your shoulder to see Reiner, Bert, and Annie pulling in to the other parking space next to you. 

You quickly stood up and walked around your car to sit on the trunk so everyone would have space to gather around. Levi came and sat next to you on your right while Hanji walked around and sat on your left. Her joint now being bogarted by Mikasa who decided to lean against the car between you and Hanji. Reiner, Bert, and Annie walked over and stood next to Eren who was now sitting cross legged on the ground. Puffing his cigarette and poking at random gravel pieces with the tip if his finger. Reiner followed his example while Bert and Annie chose to stay standing. 

“So we’re waiting on the Fantastic Four and the Epic-Duo, huh?” Annie asked no one in particular.

“Do what?” Eren asked stupidly while looking up at the blonde.

“Historia, Ymir, Jean, and Marco are all together. And then Connie and Sasha… God Eren, you are such a dumbass sometimes.” 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you were referring to our friends in fucking super hero lingo.”

Annie swiftly kicked Eren in the thigh at his remark. Smirking to herself as Eren fell back clutching his thigh, and cursing her ungodly strength. 

“So do you have a plan, (F/N)?” Reiner asked while ignoring Eren’s whining.

“No. Not yet anyways. I figured I’d wait until everyone got here, and then we could all discuss it together.”

Reiner began to nod at your answer but, was interrupted by Levi’s cold voice. 

“What is there to discuss? We go in, I kill this Oluo fucker, and then we take Isabel and leave.”

“Levi, you can’t _kill_ Oluo. As much as you want to and as much as he may deserve it, prison isn’t a good place to be. I don’t want to be an accomplice to murder. Especially of the pre-meditated sort.” Hanji replied.

“Who said any of you had to go with me?” Levi asked defensively

“Excuse me?” Mikasa asked Levi in a deathly offended tone. 

She pushed herself up from the back of the car and walked over to stand directly in front of Levi. Eren and Reiner abruptly stood up. Worried they might have to intervene if Mikasa got too carried away. Levi however, didn’t looked fazed in the slightest. If anything, he only narrowed his eyes a bit more so his expression matched her own. 

“Look here, midget. We all get that you’re her older brother but, we didn’t run around town all fucking night simply to get into your good graces. We _all_ care about Isabel and I’ll be God damned if we aren’t all going to be involved in this. You had no problem accepting our help to find her. So, you better shut your fucking mouth and accept the help we’re offering now. Actually no. We aren’t offering. We’re _telling_ you this is how it’s going to be. She’s our friend, and _**no one**_ fucks with our friends. Oluo will be greeted with _everyone’s_ wrath. Not just yours. Is that clear?” 

Mikasa’s tone and glare was so sharp that she could cut diamonds with them. In the midst of her rant, she stepped closer and closer to Levi until their faces were only inches apart and Levi made no moves to back down. He only rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth.

“Fine, you gloomy brat.”

“That’s what I thought.” Mikasa whispered to herself as she made way back to lean between you and Hanji. 

“Isabel is a part of our group and now, so are you. We take care of each other and we don’t leave others to fight alone.” You said to Levi while placing your hand on his shoulder. “Continue to trust us, Levi. We won’t let you down.”

Levi looked to you for a moment and then to the others surrounding him. Reiner, Eren, and Annie just nodded at him with small smiles while Armin full blown grinned at him. Mikasa just gave him a bland glace which was better than the scowl he had received a moment ago, and Hanji _of course_ opened her fucking mouth.

“Besides! You always go overboard on your own, Shorty. At least with everyone around you can be kept in check.”

Levi just sent her a hate filled stare and then looked down at the hand you had placed on his shoulder. You began to blush and abruptly went to move your hand but, Levi caught it before you could and placed your hand back on his shoulder. Cupping his fingers over yours and running his index and thumb in small circles over the top of your hand before dropping his own back into his lap. 

That action surprised the hell out of you. Levi hadn’t asked for anything this entire time. He didn’t ask for help. He didn’t ask for comfort. Hell, he didn’t even ask you for the beers he stole from your fridge. So to have him silently ask you to leave your hand on his shoulder made your heart flutter in the best of ways. You took it as a sign that Levi did indeed trust you, and that maybe he was actually happy to have you there for him. Like he _needed_ to have your hand on his shoulder to keep him grounded in place or he would surely explode. 

You couldn’t help the small smile that spread across your face to the thought. Hanji apparently saw the tiny action take place as well and looked over at you with a knowing glaze in her eyes and a smile that matched your own. When you peeked up, it was to be greeted with two more sets of headlights and a loud ass muffler. You already knew that it was the Fantastic Four. You still, to this day, did not understand why Jean felt the need to ruin his beautiful Corvette with that blasted contraption. It literally made his car sound like a bumble bee but, to each there own. 

You all waited for them to walk over silently. Jean and Marco paced over and stood next to Armin while Ymir and Historia literally ran and stopped between Reiner and Eren. Before either of them could get out a proper greeting, the last set of headlights shone across the parking lot and into a parking space. Within two minutes, Connie and Sasha were standing next to Bert. Successfully completing the circle. 

“So I see you survived the Foundry district, Connie.” Ymir said sarcastically.

“Shut the fuck up, Freckles. That place is terrifying in the dark.”

“Such a pussy.” Ymir spoke in a sing song voice. 

“Focus, Ymir. We have shit to do and lives to ruin. You can chastise Connie later.” You said calmly.

“Alright, alright. So, what’s the plan, (F/N)?”

“Well obviously we’re going to have to break in-“

“Actually, Oluo is most likely awake. He doesn’t have classes today either so he’s probably geeked up. There is a high chance the balcony door is unlocked and we can just run in.” Historia cut in.

"And if it's not?" Levi asked her curiously.

" _Then_ we break in."

Everyone nodded at the explanation until Jean seemed to catch something.

“Wait... How do you know all of these things?!” He asked slightly horrified. 

Historia shot him an evil grin. “I know everything that needs to be known.”

Jean held his hands up in mock defense and shook his head. “Whatever you say, Doll face. I just hope I never get on your bad side.”

“For real.” Eren added. “You could fuck someone’s entire existence and they wouldn’t even know it was you that did it. You’re dangerous.”

“That’s why you all love me.”

“Aww… We love for so many more reasons than just your master manipulation and all-knowing mind.” Reiner cut in. “You’re just so adorable while you fuck people over. How could we resist?”

Historia stuck out her tongue and giggled at Reiner’s sarcasm. 

“Alright, back to the topic at hand guys. I’d like to get this done before the sun comes up and it’s already passed four thirty.” 

“You have our undivided attention.”

“Okay, so if it’s as Historia said, we could just force our way in.”

“Reiner and I will handle that part.” Bert said with surprising confidence. He may be shy and skittish but, even he doesn’t fuck around when it comes to the people he cares about.

"I think it's best if Levi and myself head in first. You and Reiner can be on our heels though. Sound good?" You asked Bert who gave you a small "Mmhmm." as his agreeable answer.

“Okay good. Once we’re in we’ll need to map out exactly how many people are there and get them all under control. We’re rolling in fifteen deep so we should be fine on numbers. I’m mostly concerned about if anyone will have any weapons.”

“Yeah. Considering Oluo is a pretty well-known addict, I wouldn’t be surprised if kept heat somewhere in his apartment.” Annie stated.

“We’ll need to get to Oluo first, and then worry about whoever else is there. Levi and I will handle him. The rest of you can fan out and search the apartment. Take care of any idlers in the way. The goal is to get Isabel and get the fuck out without drawing too much attention. We don’t need the cops getting involved because a neighbor of his got alarmed.”

“We aren’t going to do any _collateral_ damage?” Eren asked you with heat behind his eyes.

“Oh, that’s a given. Some broken bones, and a damaged apartment should suffice. Anyone who is there gets fucked up. No question. I don’t give a shit who it is.”

“Right on. So are we going in clean or are we going in loaded?”

“Loaded. No guns or knives though. Too risky.”

“Got it. So where are we parking and who’s leading us there?”

“Right out in the parking lot to the building. It'll make for a quicker get away and I guess Historia is leading the way?” You directed the question towards said person who gave you a serious nod in response.

“Does everyone have a weapon they can use?” Levi asked.

He looked around at all of your friends who gave him cocky smiles and nods of confirmation in return. You smiled back at them and then looked over at Levi who had the killing intent back in his eyes. After hearing the plan and getting confirmation that everyone was prepared, he was ready to go. You gave his shoulder a slight squeeze before letting go and hopping down off the trunk of your car.

“Alright! So are we ready to roll on this piece of shit or what?’ Eren asked entirely too excited.

“No one is rolling on shit, Eren. Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Jean asked him with a disgusted grimace.

“That’s not- That came out wrong! I meant are we ready to go kick this guys ass?”

“Yes, _dumbass_. We’re ready.” Annie said to Eren with a small smile.

“I’m not a dumbass!”

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s fucking do this.” 

You all jumped into your vehicles and began to back out one by one. Historia first, then yourself, Eren, Jean, Reiner, and Connie. You all drove together in a perfect line. Making sure what little amount of traffic was on the road didn’t break you all up. As you were focused in front of you making sure not to lose Historia, Levi and Hanji began to converse amongst themselves. You didn’t contribute to the conversation but, you listened intently. 

“Levi, don’t go too crazy okay.”

“Stop worrying about me, Four-eyes. That colossal piece of shit deserves everything that’s coming to him.”

“I agree with you on that end. I just don’t want you to end up doing something you might regret later.”

“Stop pestering me.”

“I’m not trying to pester you! I’m just trying to look out for you! You’re acting like this is all this Oluo guys fault-“

“It is his fucking fault! If it weren’t for that druggie bastard, Isabel would probably still be clean!”

“Levi! Isabel is a drug addict too! Hell, even you used to be!! You know what it’s like. If she wanted to use, she would have found a way regardless! You can’t blame this guy for Isabel’s choice!!”

“I’m not blaming him!! I’m just… I’m just... FUCK!! God dammit!!”

Levi slammed his head back against the seat and covered his eyes with his hand. His shoulders were shaking with frustration and his left leg kept bouncing in place. He was frantic at this point. Torn between being disappointed in his little sister, or forcing false blame on the man who showed her the way back into the downward spiral. Oluo was to blame for some things. Levi was aware enough of that but, Isabel was the one who was truly at fault. She _chose_ to start using again. She _chose_ to lie to Levi about where she was and she _chose_ to be where she is now. Levi hated it but, he was pissed at Isabel too. Pissed that she lied and pissed that she would continue to do this time and time again. 

But most of all, Levi was disappointed in himself. He should have seen the signs. He should have known this was coming. He should have tried harder for her and been there more. He should have _done_ more. Before Levi could stop it, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He didn’t even realize he’d begun to water up. From anger, being upset, or being at a total loss; he didn’t know. Hell, it was probably all three. All he knew was he needed to get his shit together. He hadn’t cried since he was a little kid and he’d be damned if he was going to do it now. 

Before he could wipe the tear away from his face, you reached over and swiped it from his cheek softly with the pad of your thumb. He snapped his head over to you which gave you a good look at his eyes. He wasn’t crying. His eyes weren’t red and they weren’t watery. It seems as though Levi was so high strung that he only managed to let a single droplet to escape but, you knew how much emotion was held in that one tear. 

You reached over and grabbed Levi’s hand before he could protest and intertwined his fingers with yours. Tracing the tips of your fingers over the bones in his hand as you continued to drive. His grip was stiff at first. Probably from shock or just from awkwardness due to him not being used to this kind of affection but, after a minute or so, you felt his hand melt into your own. You didn’t open your mouth. You figured that Levi was the type to communicate better with actions rather than words so, that’s what you were choosing to do. However, Hanji just _loved_ to communicate with words. It seems as though that’s the _only_ way she knows how to communicate.

“You two are adorable.”

“Shut it, Four-eyes.”

There was a pause. You could see Levi release a strong breath from your peripheral vision to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

“I’m sorry… Hanji.” It was almost as if he choked on the words as they were coming up. Like saying her name was the equivalent of licking a poisonous toad. 

His grip on your hand tightened slightly before he continued. If there was ever a moment that he was using actions to silently ask for support, this was it.

“Youwereright.”

He spit the words out all at once like his tongue would catch fire if he let the phrase sit too long. Hanji definitely caught them though. You saw her perk up and smile over to Levi in your rearview mirror but for once in her life, she chose to keep her response cordial. 

“It’s okay, Levi and thank you.”

“Tch.”

You traveled in silence for a couple of minutes before you pulled into a turning lane that lead to the parking lot. You looked around and realized that this was your destination. Levi apparently realized this as well because he gave your hand one more soft squeeze before slipping his fingers from your grasp and undoing his seatbelt. 

You all pulled in to the lot and parked in the only empty spots available and then started to gather your tools of the trade. While Levi, and Hanji were rummaging through your trunk for a bat or a pool stick, you decided to take that moment to down a couple of Percocet. The pills you had taken earlier were starting to wear off, and you weren’t about to go brawl it out while coming down. So you quickly grabbed the bottle from your center console, pulled out two pills, chewed them and downed the powder with the remaining water from the bottle in your cup holder. You swifty stashed the bottle back in the console and made to get out of your car.

When you stepped out, you saw Levi leaning against the rear driver’s side window with two bats in hand. He gave you a knowing look and then handed one of that bats over to you. He stared at you for a moment, and then you saw his gaze shift to your center console for a couple of seconds before falling back on you. His stare was unwavering and almost unnerving. From the way he was looking at you, you already knew why he was staring at you like that.

_’He saw me take those pills…’_

You were going to open your mouth to say something. Try to defend your actions in some way or another. You were actually prescribed the pills for a reason but, he had to have seen you _chew_ them like some kind of fiend. There was no defending that. 

You were worried about how he would look at you now. Would he see you as some pathetic addict? Would he compare you to Isabel? Would he hate you now? 

The panic must have shown on your face because Levi began to speak.

“What are those?”

“What are what?”

He cocked an eyebrow at you like you just asked the dumbest question he had ever heard as he pointed to your center console.

“Those pills you just chewed.”

You felt your heart begin to race. You could lie but, what would be the point? He was bound to find out eventually. Plus, you were prescribed them. If he wanted to hate you for this, that was his choice. You didn’t want Levi to hate you. You didn’t want him to stop talking to you over your habit but, you also didn’t want to stop your habit. Not for anyone. You also didn’t want to lie. You took a deep breath and then let it out in a long sigh. Casting your eyes to your feet in shame.

“They’re Percocet tens. Before you go off thinking I’m some sort of fiend though, I am prescribed those.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have one?”

You shot your eyes up to Levi in pure shock. That was definitely _not_ what you were expecting.

“What?”

“Tch. Can I have one? I ran out of my Vicodin a couple of days ago and my back is killing me. I could use a pick me up. Especially since I’m about to go break this guys teeth.”

“Why are you prescribed Vicodin?”

“I’m not.”

At this point, Hanji had walked over to join the conversation. Apparently she couldn’t decide between the wooden bat, the pool stick, or the crow bar. She went for the crow bar. 

“Oooo can I have one too, (F/N)?” She asked you excitedly.

You stared at the two of them dumb founded for a moment before turning and opening your car door without a word. You quickly placed four pills in your palm and then turned to hand the tablets to them. 

“Oh! You gave us two each!! Thanks, (F/N)! One for now and one for later hehe.” Hanji said with a smile.

Levi looked at you with a relaxed, and thankful expression before pocketing one of the pills, and then dry swallowing the other. 

“Thanks.”

“Uhh… You’re welcome?”

“What is it?” Levi asked you curiously. 

“I was expecting you to judge me harshly, and then hate me just now… The exact opposite happened.” 

Levi gave you a very small smirk and just shook his head. You smiled in return and then began to look around for your friends. You figured they were also taking part in some sort of fix or another just like the three of you just had. With things like this, it’s always best to be prepared. Even if that means getting fucked up prior to. It seems that just how you worked. All of you. 

After a couple of minutes, your friends all gathered in one group approached your car. Eren had a two by four. Mikasa and Armin were carrying steel pipes. Bert and Reiner both had thick chains hanging over their shoulders. Annie had a wooden bat while Sasha had a small metal one. Connie had a switch blade. Ymir had a bowie knife, and Historia had a butterfly knife. Jean and Marco both had what looked like solid oak table legs. The one Jean was carrying had bloodstains on it so you figured it had seen some use. However, that Wasn’t what was concerning you at that moment.

“I thought that we agreed on no knives?”

“Yeeeeeaaaaahhh well… We figured it’d be best for some of us to carry sharp objects instead of blunt ones. It’s always good to come prepared right?” Ymir asked while flipping the large bowie knife in her hand like a baton. 

You thought about it for a second but, figured it was really best to be prepared for anything. So, you turned around and unlocked your trunk with your keys. You always keep weapons in your car because, let’s face it; this isn’t the first time you and your friends went out to jump someone. Actually, you all had done something akin to this so many times that you wouldn’t even be able to count. So, as Ymir just stated, it’s always good to be prepared.

You pulled out two switch blades from the spare tire compartment of your car and handed one over to Levi. He looked over the blade for a time, making sure it was good and sharp. Then nodded in approval and pocketed the knife. You did the same with yours and then closed your trunk. 

“Which apartment is it?” you asked Historia

“306 on the third floor.”

“We’re going to have to climb stairs?! Fucking perfect…” Eren complained.

“Oh stop bitching. We’re taking the fire escape. Let’s get a move on already.” 

With that, you all began to silently creep around the building. Tactfully avoiding any lights coming from random cars that would drive by or from the street lamps. Historia guided all of you to the correct fire escape, and then allowed you, Levi, Bert, and Reiner to take the lead. You started up the ladder first with Levi hot on your heels. You were slow. Trying to make sure none of your steps would cause the old, rusty ladder to shift and make noise. Everyone followed your example and you were really focused on your steps but, you still didn’t miss the quiet hum come from Levi’s throat underneath you. 

You quickly shifted your eyes down to him only to find him staring directly at your ass with a pleased expression. 

“Enjoying the view?” You deadpanned. 

“Mm.” He hummed in response. Not even bothering to shift his eyes away from your butt. 

“Perv.”

“I’m just enjoying the view, as you said. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, aren’t you the one who answered your front door in nothing but your underwear?” 

You felt you face heat up at his words. You wanted to shout at him that it was fucking one o’clock in the morning and you were too caught up in the situation to remember to put on clothes. But, you knew now was not that time to do that so, you let Levi have his moment and ignored him. When he realized that you weren’t going to say anything back, he hummed again and continued to stare at your ass the entire way up the fire escape. 

You came to a stop on the balcony outside of Oluo’s apartment. There were curtains hung over the door but, they were haphazard and horribly placed so you were able to see through a four inch wide gap. You could see Oluo sitting on his couch with another guy. A blond man with his hair up in a half pony tail. He looked like a total hippy. You saw no sign of Isabel through the small gap though. You looked over to Levi, Bert, and then Reiner to make sure they were ready. Reiner turned to look down the stairs at everyone else who also gave him a nod. Once he was sure everyone was prepared and good to go, he looked to you and gave you a nod. 

You turned and silently wrapped your fingers around the doorknob. You turned it slowly, and surprisingly found it to be unlocked. Once you had the doorknob turned all the way, and you were sure Oluo was completely clueless, you turned to Levi again and nodded. He nodded back and with that, you pushed through the door and immediately ran for Oluo. 

Levi went for the man sitting next to Oluo, and Bert went for another man who was weighing out cocaine on the dining room table. Soon all of your friends started piling into the apartment one by one. Taking down whoever they needed to.

You cold clocked Oluo in the face with the bat. Hearing a loud crunch on impact. When you pulled the bat away, you brought it down again to connect with his left knee. Oluo groaned in pain and fell to the floor. Before you had a chance to hit him again, Levi was on top of him. Beating him with his bare hands. 

You took that as your queue to move on to the hippy guy, He was already pretty beat up. His eye was starting to swell and his lip was busted in multiple places. You assumed he was probably missing some teeth but, you needed to make sure he was immobile.

You brought the bat down to crash with the man’s shin. Successfully breaking his leg. He screamed in pain but, you put a stop to that really quick by shoving the end of the bat into his mouth and kicking his bottom jaw upwards. You watched his teeth shatter out of his mouth and then saw his eyes roll into the back of his skull. He was still breathing but, he was very unconscious. 

When you turned around, you saw two women and the man that was at the table beat to hell on the ground. Another woman was in a ball on one of the couches with Hanji looming over her. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Hanji asked the woman coldly. 

The woman shook under Hanji’s fierce gaze. Stunned completely into silence. 

“Who is she, Hanji?” You asked curiously. 

Before she could give you a proper answer, Levi zipped past you at lightning speed and stopped dead in front of the woman. His eyes were dark pools. The silver in his iris’ completely gone. 

“What in the **fuck** are you doing here?” Levi asked the woman. 

His voice was so cold that it even made you shiver in slight fear. You thought he was pissed before but that in no way compared to how pissed he was now. He was an inch away from strangling this woman with his bare hands. His face held an expression of blind fury and betrayal.

“Who is she?” You asked again.

The woman looked at you with some sort of pleading in her eyes but, Levi stepping in front of her to block you from her view. As he turned to look at you over his shoulder. The look on his face made you step back.

“Her name is Petra. She’s my ex.”

You only nodded at his explanation before he turned to look at Petra again. 

“I’ll ask you _one more time_. What in the **fuck** are you doing here, Petra?”

“I-I came to v-visit Oluo. He’s a-an old f-friend.”

“Is that so?” Hanji cut in. 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Hm.”

Before anything else could be said, Hanji was on her like white on rice. Pinning her down on the couch between her knees as she rained her fists and elbows down on anyplace she could land them. You heard a few crunches from the woman’s bones but, no screams. She took the beating without even putting up a fight. Probably because she knew she had no chance. With Hanji, if she tried to fight, the beating would only be worse. Hanji continues to beat the woman to the point of almost killing her. You and Levi had to step in and pull Hanji off. She was like a rabid animal. Clawing and kicking to get out of your grip but, after about a minute, she calmed down a surveyed he work. Petra was left with four broken ribs, a shattered nose, two black eyes, and quite a few other injuries. 

That is the worst beating you have _ever_ seen Hanji dish out. From the look of betrayal that laced her features as well, you assumed she had her reasons. Though, that wouldn’t stop you from questioning her about them.

“Holy shit, Hanji. What was that about?”

“That fucking bitch knew. She fucking knew Oluo was a drug addict. She probably contacted Isabel when she got into town, and fucking brought her over here with her.”

“So she’s a baser too, then?” You asked while pointing to the bloody heap that was Petra. 

“Why do you think we broke up?” Levi asked you. 

“Ahh.” 

You turned to find Oluo leaning against his couch, clutching his knee where you had probably broken it and breathing heavily through his bloody, rotten teeth. Before you could speak, you were cut off by your friends footsteps coming down the hallway. 

You turned to look and the sight you took in was gut wrenching. 

Eren was carrying Isabel in his arms. She was in nothing but Eren’s oversized hoodie and she was ghostly pale. Her eyelids were partially opened but, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. She had what looked like week old vomit caked in her hair, and she was covered in deep gashes and black bruises. 

You watched as Levi ran over to Eren and took Isabel softly from his grasp. A look of utter horror on his face. This time, he really did have tears in his eyes. 

“Izzy…” He shook her. “Isabel, wake up!”

Nothing. No response at all. You could see that she was breathing but, she was so doped up that she couldn’t even thank to move a muscle in her body. From the looks of it, she was on a lot more than Heroin or Oxy’s and she was a hair away from overdosing. 

Your vision started to tunnel as you watched Levi and Hanji frantically try to get Isabel to move or speak. All the voices in the room drowned out into what sounded like rushing water. You literally watched everything in your vision turn red. You could feel your heart rate spiking and your hands shaking. 

Without a word, you turned to Oluo who was looking on at the scene with a sickening smile. He laughed at Levi’s attempts to awaken the frail woman and when he opened his mouth to speak; pure poison leaked out.

“Hahahahaaa!! She won’t be conscious for another twenty four hours at least! You’re wasting your time, pretty boy. She sucked a lot of dick to get her hands on that high. It would be rude of you to try and ruin it for her.”

You didn’t see the deathly look everyone sent to Olou. You were too busy focusing on how you were going to kill him. The heat rolling off of you only seemed to make the room grow colder and it seemed as though your dark aura was radiating enough for your friends to feel it. 

“Uhhh… (F/N)?” Ymir asked worriedly. However, you didn’t hear here. 

You could still only hear rushing water, Oluo's disgusting words, and the sound of terrified gasps as you dropped down onto one knee in front of the despicable man. 

“Which hand do you use to jerk off?” 

“Huh?!” Oluo asked surprised. “Why do you want to know? Want to watch me beat off?”

You pulled the switch blade from your pocket and swiftly held it to his throat. Your eyes narrowed into slits, and your usually plump lips were now pressed into a very thin line. Oluo tried to back away from you and the blade but, his efforts were in vein. The couch and your thin body blocked any route of escape for him.

“Answer the fucking question, pig.”

“(F/N)… Don’t do anything too rash…” Connie cut in. 

At this point, all eyes in the room were on you. Even Levi as he held an unconscious Isabel in his arms. Your level of anger had long surpassed anything Hanji could ever dish out and your friends were fully aware of this. Levi gathered this from the look all over everyone’s face. You were about to kill this man.

“M-My left!” Oluo answered with a hard gulp. 

You quickly stabbed the knife into his thigh and then grabbed his left arm between the fingers of your right hand with an iron like grip. You stood up and quickly kicked Oluo in the teeth. Wedging your shoe into his mouth and down his throat so he could no longer scream. You had now taken on an eerily calm demeanor. The calm before the storm. You looked down at Oluo like he was nothing but a roach to be crushed under your foot. 

“You’re too loud. And stop crying. It’s pathetic. Now, let me ask you a question…”

Oluo looked up at you with tears flowing down his face freely. Fear extremely evident in his eyes. 

“Do you know how many bones are in the human body?” You asked him calmly. 

All of your friends watched on as you stood over the petrified man. No one daring to cut the tension with words. Oluo shook his head once with your foot still in his mouth and you smiled down at him. Causing him to shake uncontrollably with fear.

“The human body has exactly two hundred and six bones. Do you know what that means?”

Again Oluo shook his head at you.

You tightened your grip on his hand as much as humanly possible before you leaned down less than an inch from his face. You looked him dead in his tear, terror filled eyes with nothing but hatred and malice. 

“It means you have exactly two hundred and six seconds to answer my questions.”

You took the thumb on his left hand and bent it back until you felt the knuckle snap under the pressure. 

“Get the picture?” 

You heard your friends gasp behind you and you heard Oluo screaming around your shoe but, you didn’t care. This piece of shit deserved every bit of what you were about to dish out. You removed your foot from his mouth and he quickly gasped for air.

“ **WH-WHAT THE FUCK I-IS WRONG W-WITH YOU, BITCH?!** ” He screamed. 

You ignored him and pressed on.

“What did you give her?”

When Oluo didn’t answer right away, you leaned up and took the top knuckle of his index finger into your grasp and began counting.

“One.” _Snap!_ “Two.” _Snap!_ “Three.” _Snap!_ “Fo-“

“Ke-Ketamine!!” Oluo cried.

“What else? Four." _Snap!_

You quickly moved your grip to the bent back, swollen fingers and began to work on the middle knuckles.

“Five.” _Snap!_ “Six.” _Snap!_ “Seve-“

“Heroin! H-He-Heroin and Oxy’s. A-A-And some Coke. THAT'S ALL I KNOW OF, I SWEAR!!!"

"How long ago did she injest them?"

"Seven." _Snap!_ "Eight." _Snap!_ "Ni-"

"AROUND MIDNIGHT!!! PLEASE STOP!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!”

You placed Oluo’s disfigured hand onto the hardwood floor and stood back up without a word. 

“I’m sorry!” Oluo cried. “I didn’t mean t-“

You cut him off by bringing your foot down onto the top of his fucked hand and shattered the conjoining bones within his palm. Oluo screamed in agony at feeling his hand break into multiple pieces all at once. You shoved your foot into his mouth again to shut him up so he would hear you speaking clearly.

“Do _not_ say that you didn’t mean to. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing. You could have killed her. Be thankful all I gave you is a shattered hand. Let me make myself clear… You will not call the cops. You will not tell _anyone_ who did this to you, and you will _**never**_ speak to Isabel again or so help me God I will fucking kill you in the worst possible way you could ever imagine. Do I make myself clear, pig?”

Oluo nodded frantically around your foot while simultaneously humming. 

You removed your foot from his mouth just long enough to bring your leg back, and kick him hard enough to send him flying three feet away from where he was originally sitting. Leaving him knocked out cold. 

You turned around to look at your friends who only stared back at you silently. 

“We’re done here. Let’s get her back to my house. We’ll have someone come look at her there. She won’t die but, she will be extremely ill for a while. Depending on how this goes… She maybe have to be put into a watch center.”

You looked over to Levi who was staring at you wide eyed. He nodded his head at you before swallowing a lump in his throat. 

“Okay, I’m sorry (F/N)…” Hanji started. “But that was totally badass… Like Holy fuck. You’re awesome.”

“That was some like gangster mob shit!” Jean added

“Where did _that_ come from?!” Eren asked you surprised. “That was intense and amazing at the same time. Like wow. I’m so glad you’re my friend.”

You only gave a small huff and turned to point at the fire escape.

“Get moving. I’ll help Levi get Isabel down safely.”

Everyone nodded and turned to make way out of the bloody apartment. When you approached Levi, he showed no reluctance and no hesitance at accepting your help. He let you grab Isabel’s feet and began to walk with you quietly to the door. 

Before you stepped onto the balcony, Levi grabbed your shoulder and pulled you into a very awkwardly placed, one armed hug. He held you tightly in place and rested his head on your shoulder for just a moment. He took a deep breath and pulled back, brushing his lips against the shell of your ear and ghosting words so soft, you weren’t sure if you had truly heard them or not. 

“Thank you so much, (F/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **


	8. Apologies and Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, I know I promised fluff for this chapter but, I honestly felt like it didn't quite fit the timeline yet. However, you can expect a lot of it in the next chapter. I know this is kind of boring but, I needed to close off this part of the story so we can move into fucking up Erwin properly lol. I promise the next chapter will be a thousand times more interesting and flirty :love: just bare with this for now guys, 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!! Please comment and let me know what you think!!! Your comments really mean a lot to me and keep me motivated. 
> 
> Also, I will edit this chapter tomorrow. I am entirely too tired to do it right now. so, if you see any mistake, just point them out and I'll get to them first thing in the morning :D
> 
> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **

You were sitting completely still. Your head was tilted back against the couch, and your eyes pointed half open downwards to stare at the television which was playing some random movie Hange picked off of Netflix. It was far too early in the morning for conversation. Even for Hange and not to mention that you were completely exhausted. It had been three days. A literal seventy two hours since you had gotten a single wink of sleep. After everything that went down with Isabel, your insomnia kicked into overdrive and so did your daily intake of pain killers. Your stress levels were at an all-time high. Not just for yourself but, for everyone around you as well. 

Luckily, none of you had to worry about attending classes while all of this went down but, after everything that happened; you figured it might be best if you all skipped a semester. Best not show up on campus to find Oluo and cops waiting for you. You all weren’t concerned with Oluo himself but, none of you knew what his friends were like. One of them could have been a fucking nark for all you knew and you all had just broken into Oluo’s house and beaten everyone half to death.

Nothing was said about it but, with how you and all of your friends were; nothing needed to be said. It was pretty much a silent agreement that you all wouldn’t be going back to University anytime soon. 

Plus, no one had spoken to Isabel about what had happened while she was with Oluo or about why she decided to go over there in the first place. She had done nothing but sleep ever since you had brought her back. She would only wake up long enough to use the bathroom or drink some water. She refused to eat and pretty much refused to move otherwise. It was understandable. Withdrawal was no joke and the rate she was going to experience it at was terrifying just to think about. 

Also, the news you all received from Hange’s friend Moblit about Izzy’s condition was more than a little unsettling. Part of you wanted to know exactly what happened but, the other part of you just wanted to forget what you had heard from him.

Hange had explained the entire situation to Moblit with as little detail as possible while you all were on your way back to your house from Oluo’s. She told him some of Isabel’s visible injuries over the phone and gave an extremely brief reasoning behind why exactly you couldn’t take her to the hospital. It’s not that Moblit couldn’t be trusted with the information. The man was far from pure. It was just that Hange was never too comfortable with having those kinds of conversations on the phone. If she was going to tell Moblit about how you all had broken into someone’s apartment and managed to half kill everyone in it; she was going to do so in person where she was sure it wouldn’t be overheard via a tap on her phone. Paranoid, that woman. 

Moblit was like your off the map doctor. He was also your own personal pharmacist. He had known Hange for years and apparently he knew Levi as well. After hearing of the predicament, he agreed to meet at your place immediately to do an examination, and to stabilize Isabel so the going to the hospital wouldn’t be necessary. When you all had gotten back to your place, Farlan was sitting on your front door step, and Moblit was already parked in your driveway with a black bag full of stolen medicines and medical supplies to get the job done. 

After a couple of hours, Moblit came out of your bedroom where you had placed Isabel with a grave face. He informed all of you that Isabel’s condition was crucial. Not only had she been an inch away from overdose but, she had also suffered some severe injuries due to unknown reasons. Though it appeared to be physical and sexual assault. He told all of you that it was a miracle she was still alive and if you all would have been just an hour later to get her back to your house; she would not have survived. 

Levi didn’t take any of the news well. The moment he heard the words “physical and sexual assault” leave Moblit’s lips, he collapsed to the floor in emotional shock. He sat quietly on his knees and stared at the floor with shaking shoulders and clenched fists. You wanted to approach him at the time. Hold him and tell him it would all be okay and that Isabel was now safe but, you couldn’t. You were in the same emotional state he was in at the time and so were all of your friends. No one was able to speak a word at the news. Everyone just stared down at their feet or at Moblit’s face in silent horror. 

Since then, you and Hange had taken over watching out for Isabel while Levi and Farlan ran their night club and looked into rehabilitation centers for her. Whichever of them wasn’t running the club was at your house with Izzy until it came time for them to switch off.  

Your friends were all back to staying at your place and they helped with everything around the house. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, etcetera. Everyone watched television together, and everyone shared their drugs with no issues. However, things felt tense in the house. Everyone was using more than usual, and they all seemed to be completely out of it. 

It wasn’t that anyone was mad at each other for anything. There was no drama and everything seemed calm. It was just noticeably tense in the surrounding air. Everyone was on edge for one reason or another and apparently you weren’t the only one who noticed. 

“(F/N)… We should have a session today.” Hange spoke from the couch beside you. 

You looked at her with tired eyes through the cigarette smoke rising from the lit stick between your lips. You had to admit the idea of another therapy session with everyone sounded good. You needed to get a few things off your chest and with how things were feeling in the house; you knew you weren’t the only one. You went to respond to Hange but, another voice cut into your conversation.

“I agree. We need to talk about some things…” Jean said walking into the large room holding a plate of eggs and toast for breakfast with Marco in tow.

“Yeah. This entire thing with Isabel has us all concerned and we need to work through it together like we always do.” The freckled man added with a half minded smile. 

You looked at the two of them and nodded your head while you took a long drag off your smoke. You thought about it for a moment and decided to add something to the session. Well, more like add a couple _someones_ to it. 

“I want Levi to take part in this. Farlan too if he’s free.” 

You said it with finality and surprisingly, Jean and Marco just nodded in agreement while Hange just gave you a small smile. 

“It’s Sunday so the club is closed. They’ll both be over here soon.’ Hange spoke.

“You think Isabel will get up today? She should participate too. Maybe if she heard all of our shit, and she felt like she could confide in us; she wouldn’t go back to using again. Well… Not using _that_ kind of stuff again anyways.” Marco questioned you. 

“I’ll make her get up.” You stated cooly. “If we’re going to do this, everyone will take part. Even Isabel. If she refuses to get up; we’ll have the session in my bedroom.”

Jean and Marco just looked at you wide eyed while Hange nodded her head with a muted hum. Just as soon as you all had come to the agreement, you heard your front door open and then close. You turned to see Levi immediately walking up the stairs towards your room where Isabel slept, and Farlan making way to sit next to you on the couch. He looked exhausted and in serious need of a hairbrush. He was still in his pajamas and house slippers and his eyes were barely open. 

“Morning.” You said in a voice that made you sound half dead.

“Hn.” was all Farlan said in return as he sat down next to you on the couch and leaned his head against your shoulder. 

Over the past three days, you and Farlan had become closer. He was a great guy with a good head on his shoulders. Trustworthy and loyal as can be. When he had heard what you and your friends did to help Levi find and rescue Isabel, plus what you did to Oluo; he immediately decided you were his newest best friend. After talking with Farlan over the past couple of days, you grew to really enjoy his company and found him to be a good friend. You wanted to set him up with Annie or Mikasa because you thought they would be a perfect fit however, now was not the time to address that. After things calmed down, and started to go back to normal; you would bring it up because Farlan was adorable and needed a good lay.

“Coffee is in the Kitchen.” Jean said to Farlan who only nodded his head once in response. 

You poked Farlan in the cheek with your index finger which earned you a loud groan. “When is the last time you slept?”

“I don’t remember… Two days ago I think.” He answered groggily. “What about you?”

“Three days ago.”

“I’m sorry.” He stated while leaning further into you with his eyes closed.

“Why are you apologizing?” You asked while watching him slide down your form and into your lap with a soft exhale.

He cracked one eye open to look at you and then closed it again while furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought. It took him a few moments to reply and when he did, he mumbled so badly that you barely understood him.

“Mm onno…”

“… Go drink some damn coffee, Farlan.”

“Mmmkay.” 

He sighed as he got off of you and began to drag himself into the kitchen at a snail’s pace. His slippers making a scratching sound as the scraped against the hardwood with each slide of his foot. When he rounded the corner, you tilted your head back and closed your eyes. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax your mind for the session coming up. That relaxation was killed all too quickly however, when you heard Levi’s sharp voice that was laced with malice flow through your ears.

“You two look pretty comfortable with each other.” 

You opened your eyes to see Levi standing right in front of you with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare that was hot enough to start a fire. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!!” You jumped back in your seat at his sudden appearance and close proximity.

He slightly raised an eyebrow at you in amusement before his face fell back down into it’s normal expression. 

“Where in the fuck did you just _fabricate_ from?! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Gross.” Was his retort as he took Farlan’s previous seat next to you and leaned back. “I came back downstairs to let you know that Isabel is up and taking shower but, I didn’t think I’d be interrupting anything.”

The tone of his voice was sharp and sounded slightly hurt. It was difficult to catch and most poeple wouldn't have been able to but, after seeing Levi’s emotional responses over the past few days; it wasn’t that hard for you to grasp. You looked over to him only to see that he was refusing to meet your eyes. He was literally looking everywhere except at you while strumming his fingers on his knee and sucking his teeth. 

You moved your eyes over to Hange who was already shooting you a knowing smirk before turning back to Levi and leaning your lips into his ear.

“If I didn’t know any better,” You purred while running a hand over his shoulder. “I’d say you were jealous, Levi.”

You felt his body jolt under your fingertips and it took everything you had not to start howling a laugh right into his ear. He was so obviously jealous and so fucking awkward about it that it was just too damn adorable not to smile at.

The only response you got was a “Tch.” as Levi leaned back further into the couch and turned his head so that his mouth was only a couple of centimeters away from yours. Your eyes widened slightly as you watched Levi gaze at your lips for a couple of seconds and then flash his eyes up to yours. Sudden jolts were sent through your skin as he slowly began to creep his hand up your back. His warm fingers tracing circles into your spine as he ghosted his lips just a fraction above yours and gliding them above your jawline to your ear. 

“Is it a bad thing that I don't want another man touching you, (F/N)?” He whispered in a voice darker than night. 

You felt yourself shiver internally as you hissed through your teeth. He was _really_ good at playing shit off by distracting you. The worst part about that was he knew _exactly_ what he was doing too. You went to sound off a smart ass retort but, a vulgar voice beat you too it. 

“Oh will you two just fuck already! Seriously, the sexual tension in this room could be cut with a spoon.”

Levi’s hand remained on your back but, he pulled his face away from the side of your neck as you both turned your heads to find Ymir and Historia now sitting on the opposite couch with Jean and Marco. 

You watched Historia, Jean, and Marco shake with hushed laughter while Ymir just gave you a cocky smile. Hange and Farlan were laughing too but, it was anything but hushed. You and Levi both wore the same expression to everyone’s reaction. Pure annoyance.

“Seriously, when is the last time you got laid, (F/N)?” Ymir asked you with a chuckle. “Go ride that pony!”

Everyone broke out into extremely loud chortles while you could feel your face getting redder by the second. You heard Levi let out a short, breathy laugh next to you along with everyone else. It took everything in your power not to melt from sheer embarrassment. 

Normally you’re pretty open about what you want but, with Levi you seemed to freeze in place. You didn’t just want to _fuck_ him. You wanted to get to know him better and have some sort of friendship with him too. You didn’t know what Levi wanted though. You knew he’d be down to get you naked and have some fun. No doubt about that but, you didn’t know if he was even looking for a relationship with anyone at this point. Especially with everything going on with Isabel. You figured it’d be best to feel things out with him and test the waters. That doing so would be better than just fucking him, and then letting things get awkward between the two of you afterwards. You were going to take things slow with him, and feel everything out. Even if it did make your vagina weep with tears of constant arousal and starvation. 

You sat dumbfounded. Trying to think of a way to respond without sounding defensive or overly astounded. Luckily for you, Eren; Sweet little psycho Eren, came to your rescue. 

“Did you just tell (F/N) to ride Jean? That’s so wrong on so many levels…”

You turned your head to see Mikasa, Armin, and your savior walk into the living room. Eren sat down on the opposite side of Levi while Mikasa and Armin piled up in one of your massive recliners. 

“Fuck you, Jaeger! I do not look like a horse!”

“Actually, you kind of do…” Farlan cut in. Tilting his head sideways and studying Jean’s face. 

Jean just looked over at the ash blonde man with an expression of betrayal while Eren started to point and laugh at the poor long face. 

“Hahaha! See! Even he agrees.” Eren whaled while knuckle bumping Farlan. “Just accept it, Horse Face.”

“I thought we were cool, man.” Jean said to Farlan mock serious while shaking his head. 

Farlan laughed and then reached over to pat Jean on the shoulder. “We are cool. Real friends are honest with each other, right?”

“Come on, Levi! Help me out here!” Jean demanded.

Levi just shook his head with a small smirk. “Don’t look at me, Pony Boy.”

“You guys are assholes.” Jean said with a huff. 

Marco tried to calm his laughter before he started to speak but, he failed miserably.

“Pfffftt heehehe! I love your face, babe…. Hahahahahaaa!!”

“YOU TOO, MARCO?!”

“What?! I said I love your face!”

Jean slumped back in his seat. Accepting his defeat and chose to change the subject. 

“Someone go wake up the epic duo and the terrible threes. We’re having a session today.”

“Really? Alright, I’ll go get them.” Mikasa replied calmly before getting up and exiting the room. 

Levi and Farlan were looking between you and Hange with questioning eyes for a moment before Levi fixed his steel grey eyes on you.

“A session? What the fuck does that mean? You all aren’t about to have an orgy or something are you?” He asked with a grimace. 

You couldn’t help the loud laugh that forced it's way out of your throat. His vulgar mouth and dirty mind just made him say the most off the wall shit all the time, and it was always hilarious. 

“No!” Historia cut in over your laugher. “A therapy session. We all get together, get fucked up, and share what’s bothering us. It keeps us close and helps us cope…”

“So… Like a sharing circle with pot?” Farlan asked confused.

“Not just pot but, yeah. Something like that.” Eren answered. 

“Should we Lea-“ Farlan started but was cut off by Hange.

“No! We want you guys to stay. We want you to participate. Even Isabel.”

Levi looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then turned back to you. 

“Seriously?”

You only nodded at him as you reached over to grab another cigarette from the coffee table. Levi turned to Farlan to get his opinion but, he only shrugged and sipped his coffee. Once Levi realized there was no getting out of this, he let out a deep sigh and then relaxed back into the couch.  
“Fine.”

“Oh don’t look so pissed off about it.” Ymir said to the stoic man. “At least we’re trying to help. Plus, (F/N) always shares her pills when we do these things.”

Levi perked up at that but, only very slightly. He turned his head to look at you and you just gave him a small smile in return for his silence. Within a couple of minutes, Mikasa was back with Connie, Sasha, Annie, Reiner, and Bert walking like a hoard of zombies behind her. You were pretty sure you could still see eye goo in Connie and Reiner’s eyes. 

Oh what you would give to sleep hard enough to experience eye goo. 

_’Oh wow. Gross. I’m fantasizing about eye goo… This has gone too far…’_

Annie looked over the room at everybody before collapsing onto the floor in a ball. 

“I don’t feel like sharing my feelings. Fuck off.”

“Do you even _have_ feelings, Annie?” Connie asked with a yawn.

“The only feeling I have this early in the morning is disdain for all human life.” She replied with a groan as Mikasa kicked her in the side to make her move. 

“Hnn.” Reiner responded. You assumed it was him agreeing with Annie’s words but, you couldn’t be sure. 

Hange got up and disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, and then returned holding a tray covered in steaming mugs filled with coffee and one mug with tea for Levi. She passed them all out to everyone once you all were seated in your proper places, and then she trekked upstairs to grab Isabel. 

The room fell silent. A comfortable silence but, still kind of eerie. Everyone was looking around the room over the rim of their mugs at each other. Looking to see who would cut the quiet echoes of breathing with sharp words first. After about two minutes, you decided to be the knife holder. 

“When Isabel comes down stairs, don’t bombard her with questions and don’t be an asshole.” You looked at Ymir while you said the last part and she, along with everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Historia,” Jean started. “You’ve been awfully quiet this morning. Something up?”

“Yeah. Normally you’re the most cheery out of all of us in the morning.” Armin added. 

Historia gave you all a quick glance before looking down into her lap. She didn’t look upset or even worried. She looked _pissed_. Everyone caught it too. Even Levi and Farlan. 

“Let’s wait until everyone is here and medicated. Then, I will tell you all what I have to say.”

You all looked at her worriedly. Was she pissed off at all of you? You couldn’t be sure but, it didn’t seem that way. It seemed more like she was ready to go fight someone. 

“Alright…” Eren said cautiously.

As soon as the word left his mouth, footsteps could be heard making their way down your stairs. You all looked up to see Isabel slowly making her way into the living room with Hange at her back. She looked tired even though she had pretty much done nothing but sleep for days. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she was dressed in a long sleeved cotton shirt with pajama pants to cover a lot of the bruises that still speckled her skin. You could tell by the way that she refused to make eye contact with anyone that she was extremely nervous, and possibly uncomfortable. She wouldn’t even look up to meet Levi’s eyes. Her shame was painted all over her face. 

You scooted over on the large couch so you were practically glued to Levi’s side to make room for her to sit down. 

“Don’t look so nervous. We aren’t going to yell at you. Come on.” You said while motioning to the newly opened seat. 

She stepped towards you and sat down slowly. Only flashing a very small, and very fake smile at you before she started to eye your coffee cup. You gave a small chuckle before handing it to her and placing a small hand on her shoulder. She took the cup from you gratefully and began to relax with the first taste of the bitter liquid. She still looked ill with her pale and sunk in skin but, you could see some life and vibrancy returning to her green eyes with every small sip she swallowed. It was good to see her returning to herself. Albeit slowly but, still trying.

“Glad to have you back, Izzy. We were worried about you, you know?” Eren said to her with a big grin. 

She looked over to the bright eyed man and gave a small smile back. 

“I’m sorry. For everything… I shouldn’t have…” She let out a deep, hardened sigh and began to tear up as she pushed on. “I shouldn’t have done it. I know I shouldn’t have. I’m so sorry, Levi. Farlan. I can only imagine how disappointed in me you both are. I deserve it. I know I do. I just hope that you guys can forgive me…”

At this point, she was broken down into a sobbing mess. You took the coffee cup from her, and stood up. Motioning to Levi to switch places with you and comfort his sister. It was very well true that he was disappointed in her but, they could have that talk when Isabel was back to normal and not collapsing into herself because of the weight her own self-hatred held. 

Luckily Levi took the hint immediately and scooted over to wrap his arms around Izzy. He looked really out of place. Like he had no idea what to say. So he just sat quietly and stroked her hair while she sobbed into his arm. Farlan knew exactly what to say though. Making up for Levi’s emotional awkwardness with grace and verbal elegance.

“We love you, Isabel. Even if you do make mistakes. We are upset but, we’ll get over it. We’re a family and we always will be.”

You could see Isabel nod into Levi’s arm. Her sobbing quieting down into small cries. Levi sat and just rubbed her scalp. Trying to portray everything he wanted to say with his actions of care and affection. He turned his head to look over at Farlan and gave him an approving nod at his words which made Farlan smile. Seeing them together like this, and witnessing how much the three of them cared for each other made everyone else in the room melt with adoration. 

The three of them reminded you of how important your friends were to you. How much everyone who was close to you meant. And also remembering that Isabel no longer being with any of you was a very close reality; it made you very grateful for what you did have. Sure, your life wasn’t the best but, you had people who cared about you and people you cared about as well. You had more than enough. 

You smiled at Levi and Isabel with the thoughts passing through your mind. Isabel peeked up at you through Levi’s arms and then leaped up and threw herself at you. Curling into a ball on your lap and burying her face into your shoulder. She was no longer crying but wet tears were still present on her cheeks. You could feel them against the skin of your neck as you wrapped your arms around Isabel and gave her a tight hug. 

“Thank you for everything, (F/N). I really owe you.”

“You owe me nothing.”

After a couple of seconds, you could feel another pair of arms around you. Looking over, you saw Eren had joined in the hug. He was squeezing you both like you would disappear any minute and it was starting to become painful. However, leave it to Hange to keep things forever uncomfortable for you. 

“GROUP HUG!” She shouted before leaping on top of Eren and crushing the three of you. 

You fell under the weight of the three bodies and flopped over, crashing into Levi’s lap. He didn’t move though. He only looked down at you with soft eyes and a thankful expression. It seems like his train of thought wasn’t too far off from yours. He knew just as well that Isabel came very close to death, and he was grateful to you and all of your friends for the help. Without it, his family would have been broken. 

Farlan decided to join in the dog pile of a group hug and flopped his entire body on top of Hange’s, causing you to gasp for air under all the weight. That wasn’t enough though. Everyone else, one by one started to pile up and share their love.

“Good to have you back, Isabel!” Historia chimed as her and Ymir jumped onto Farlan’s back. 

“Oh I’m getting in on this!” Connie shouted as he ran and jumped into the pile. 

“Me too!” 

“Come on, Bert. Let’s show them how a group hug is really done.” Reiner said as he full on tackled himself into the pile of bodies with Bert hot on his ankles. 

Once everyone was piled on top of you and Levi, you truly felt like you were about to suffocate. Unfortunately, you couldn’t be heard because your face was being crushed into Levi’s extremely toned chest. You would never admit it but, you were quite thankful to be blessed with the sensation of Levi's pecks against your face.

“I thought this wasn’t going to turn into an orgy?” You heard Levi ask loudly. “Get off!”

With a lot of laughter and effort, everyone began to move off back to their own seats. When it was finally just you on Levi’s chest, you gulped down a deep breath and made to sit up. 

“I feel the love, everybody.” You spoke while gasping for air. 

“Are you sure that’s love you felt, (F/N)?” Hange asked you with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Are you sure it wasn’t Le-“

“Shut the fuck up, Hange or so help me God!” You said while shooting the hysterical woman the darkest glare you could manage in your exhausted state. 

She just continued to laugh at you while everyone else rolled their eyes. 

“Wait…” Isabel started. Looking between you and Levi with a confused expression. “Have you two _still_ not gotten it on yet?!”

“THANK YOU!!” Ymir shouted while the entire room bursts out into laughter again. 

You could feel Levi’s eyes burning holes into the back of your head. Willing for you to turn and look at him. Though, you refused. You hid your face behind your long hair. Trying your damnedest not to look as flustered as you felt. Even Isabel could sense the sexual tension between the two of you, and she had only been around you and Levi together _once_. Maybe Hange had been filling her in on everything that happened over the past three days. Once you thought about it, that made the most sense. 

“Ymir,” Mikasa started. “Why don’t you worry about getting yourself laid instead of concerning yourself with (F/N).”

“Oh, I got laid last night.” Ymir stated proudly while making a ‘V’ with her index and middle fingers and flicking her tongue between them. 

Historia turned beet red and hid her face in her hands while Ymir continued to be vulgar. It was her charm. 

“I don’t know what Historia sees in you.” Annie stated dryly.

“You and me both, Doll Face.” Ymir added with a laugh.

“Alright guys. Let’s get this underway. I’m entirely too sober right now.” Jean cut in.

“Alright, alright but, Isabel can only smoke pot.” Hange said to everyone. “Sorry Izzy.”

“It’s fine.” She said with a smile while watching Sasha pull out the bowl from her purse. 

Everyone began the process. Reiner broke out his Adderall  and shared a couple with Historia and Ymir while you began to pass out Percocet’s and Lortabs. Sasha packed her bowl and gave it to Isabel for green hits, and Connie waited his turn for it. Eren decided he was going to drink along with Armin, Bert, and Annie. Jean and Marco split a Xanax bar while Mikasa and Farlan ate a couple of Valium. Levi only took a couple Percocet from you, and downed them with a couple shots of Armin’s whiskey. Saying he’d be good with that for a while, and Hange was partaking in her own personal blunt.

Once everyone had consumed one form of a substance or another, everyone who smoked cigarettes got one lit and leaned back in their seats waiting for whoever wanted to go first. 

“So how does this work exactly?” Isabel asked no one in particular.

“We go around the room and share our problems with each other. Just to get the shit out in the open and off of our shoulders. Talking about it coupled with a good buzz really does make us all feel better afterwards. We’ve been doing this for years.” Jean answered her. 

“Okay. Can I go first?”

“Absolutely.”

“Umm… So Petra called me a couple of weeks ago letting me know she was in town. She said she wanted to see me and that it would only be to catch up. I didn’t tell Bro or Farlan about it because I knew they wouldn’t want me to go see her and I thought Bro would get mad. So, I told him I was going to be working on a project with you for a couple of days and not to worry. I really wasn’t expecting to get caught back up in the use…”

Isabel took a deep breath and looked over at Levi and then to Farlan. Both of them were listening to her intently along with everyone else in the room. Everyone wanted to know exactly what happened, and now you all were going to find out. 

“I met up with Petra on campus, and she introduced me to Oluo. Apparently he’s an old friend of hers and also her dealer. She took me by his apartment saying that it was only for a normal visit but, as soon as I walked in; there were others passed out on his couch and a couple of girls shooting up on his dining room table. I was going to leave. I really was but… It all just looked so tempting, you know? I figured I could shoot up once for old times’ sake and then haul ass out of there and never look back. Obviously, that isn’t what happened. After the first hit, I wanted more. It just wasn’t enough. It never is. So I kept going. I lost track of how long I was there. I didn’t even know what day it was or how long it had been until yesterday when Farlan told me… I don’t remember much after the first night being over there. I know I did some disgusting things to get my hands on that dope though… I feel gross and filthy.”

“You aren’t filthy.” Levi cut in. His voice harsh and lethal. “Don’t ever say that about yourself.”

“I am.” Isabel continued. “I’m disgusting. You have no idea what I did while I was there. You don’t… You don’t know what I went through… You don’t want to know.”

“Isabel,” Historia began. “I strip for money. I am a lesbian who grinds on old dirty men naked just so I can make my car payment and pay my bills. I understand how you feel but, you aren’t disgusting. You have to see yourself beyond the mistakes you’ve made. You have to be able to look past those things and move forward. Otherwise you’ll self-destruct. Trust me, you’re beautiful and such a good person. All of us here have done some incredibly bad things but, we aren’t defined by them. We are defined by who we are now. Choose to understand that you fucked up, and work passed it.”

Isabel looked at the petite blonde with wide eyes and a slack jaw. She was completely speechless and dumbfounded. She started to tear up again but Historia was across the room with her arms wrapped around her before a single tear could fall. She held Isabel there, and this time she didn’t cry. She pulled herself up and bit back her tears. 

“You’re right. I can’t feel sorry for myself. I have to keep moving forward.”

“Exactly.”

“Thanks you guys.”

“Anytime! We’re always here for you, Isabel. Don’t forget that.”

She nodded her head and reached over to the table for a cigarette. She looked a lot more like herself now. The fire and determination that was in her eyes when you first met was back full force and it was a welcoming sight to say the least. 

“Alright, who’s next?” She asked while clapping her hands together. 

“Historial, what’s been up with you today?” Eren asked her with concern. “You’ve looked like you’re ready to kill someone all morning and you’ve barely spoken. Spill.”

Historia took a deep breath and looked over to Armin. 

“I’ve figured out Erwin’s schedule…”

Everyone in the room went quiet. Eyes wide, and faces flushed with anger to match the expression Historia had been wearing all morning. 

“Are you serious?!” Mikasa asked forcefully.

“Yes. I have more than just his work schedule though… I have all of his personal information as well. Including his address.”

“We’re going to finally have the chance to ruin his perfectly carved face?!” Eren chirped.

“Not just ruin his face.” Ymir began. “We’re going to ruin his _entire life_.”

Everyone perked up at that. Waiting to hear Historia and Ymir’s plan but, before they could start off; Levi cut in.

“Wait… Erwin who?”

“Erwin Smith.”

Levi’s eyes went wide for a moment before they narrowed down into slits. 

“How do you all know Erwin Smith, and why do you want to ruin his life?” He asked sharply.

“You know that piece of shit?!” Hange asked Levi curiously. 

“Yeah I know him. I’ve known him longer than I’ve known you, Four eyes. Now answer the question.”

“No. You answer ours first. How do you know him?” You demanded pointedly. 

Levi looked at you bored. His face betraying nothing. You stared him down as if your fierce gaze would force an answer out of him. After a couple of minutes, he finally gave in.

“Erwin and I aren’t really ‘friends’. More like acquaintances. I’ve known him since I was a little kid. We used to live next door to each other. Now, your turn to answer my question.”

You looked over to Armin in a form of silent question. Armin got the gist and nodded to let you know it was okay to inform Levi of what happened. 

“Your _acquaintance_ lied about being married and fucked our friend Armin here during senior year.” You answered while pointing at Armin’s blushing face. “Let him find out he was married by going to where he was working as a server at the time with his fucking wife. Then proceeded to rip his heart out. That’s why we want to ruin his life.” 

Levi just stared at you with a shocked expression before turning his eyes to Armin. Armin looked ashamed and still obviously quite bothered by the whole ordeal. You could see the regret and hate in his normally soft blue eyes. It was very apparent the Erwin had left some deep scars in his heart. 

“I-Uhh… My bad. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.” Armin answered bluntly. 

“So, you guys are planning to do what exactly?”

“We don’t really know just yet.” Historia started. “I wanted to discuss this with everyone today and work something out. Throw out some ideas and try to get a plan together.”

“I see.” 

“What are you thinking, Levi?” Hange asked him in a worried tone.

Levi looked over at you for a second, then around to all of your friends. He took in the anger that was clearly etched onto everyone’s face. He had felt like that not even two days ago when he had no idea where Isabel was and when he saw the man who allowed her to end up in such foul shape. He turned his eyes to Isabel. Letting the thankfulness he felt at having her back with him again sink in. He really did owe you and your friends more than he could ever repay. Though, he knew one way he could start.

“Since all of you helped me fuck up Oluo; I will help all of you fuck up Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **


	9. Meetings and Malevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a literal 10,069 words, guys. It's also mostly dialogue and character interaction. Sorry if this is boring but, it's the start of the new story arc and also very necessary :D Also some fluff and meaningful bonding is present. Levi and reader finally moving forward. So yaaaayyyy for that!
> 
> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **

Too much of a good thing can lead you down a dark path with a dead end. You knew this. You were extremely aware of it and yet you _still_ chose to indulge in the mild flash of artificial light that broke through the shadows of your clouded life.

You took ahold of the moment and drained it for all it was worth until you were left in the darkness again. Gripping the dried husk that was your happiness and ringing out. Trying to gain just one more drop of the blissful feeling, only to receive nothing except disappointment and mild annoyance in return. 

You had learned very early on in life that not everything goes according to plan and sometimes, those closest to you are the ones to cause the disaster. Whether it be by accident or on purpose doesn’t matter. All that matters is when someone fucks up bad enough to make it reign back on everyone they’re close to; no one is fucking happy about it.

Things were going really well over the past week. No drama, no fighting, no sobriety and no classes. You’d be lying if you said it hadn’t been wonderful. You even managed to get some sleep the night after you all had the therapy session. Levi refused to participate and Farlan ended up passing out during Hange’s doe eyed rant about how handsome Moblit was. Everyone else went around the room and shared their thoughts on everything along with their drugs. Isabel stuck to smoking bud just like Hange had demanded and by the end; everyone was feeling much more relaxed. Even Levi but, you figured that was because the painkiller and whiskey cocktail he had consumed and not the therapy session.

The next day, Isabel went back home with Levi and Farlan while Hange returned to her home next door. Your friends all left to go check on their residences but, came back a couple of hours later with bags full of fresh clothes and toiletries. You’d figure they would all just move in with you considering how often they stayed at your house but, they all refused the offer unless the situations were dire. Stating they didn’t want to burden you or cause too much trouble. Plus, they also wanted to give you some form of privacy from time to time. Ever since the accident, they never wanted to intrude too much. Though deep down they all knew you never minded their presence. It was nice to not be alone because being alone allowed your thoughts to spiral right down into an abyss of self-hatred and depression. Their company provided a distraction and a profound comfort. Knowing you could live your fucked up life around them with no judgement and no backlash was always a welcomed ideal. 

Things were going so well in fact, that deep down in the pit of your stomach you could feel something was off. That something bad was about to happen and it was going to be monumental. First of all, it had been damn near two weeks since the incident with Oluo and his goons. No cops showed up on your doorstep and neither he nor his friends attempted to exact revenge on any of you so far. Isabel was getting better by the day. Slowly but surely returning to her usual, energetic self. Levi and Farlan came to trust you and your friends greatly. Coming by almost daily along with Isabel to just hangout and unwind. Levi would always seek you out in your room or the study if you weren’t downstairs. Asking about your day and telling you about his own. Making it a point to always comment on your shitty eating and sleeping habits while simultaneously cleaning up any random mess that happened to be in front of him at the time.

Farlan would always greet you with a small hug and a smile while Izzy would tackle hug you into whatever piece of furniture happened to be closest. Squeezing the air out of your lungs and screeching a greeting into your ears like a banshee. 

Marco and Armin would cook every night while Eren and Mikasa did all the grocery shopping. Connie, Sasha, and Jean would clean the downstairs rooms while you and Annie would always clean the upstairs. Making sure to get every crevice you would normally skip to avoid Levi’s wrath. Even though it wasn’t his house, he was quick to bitch all of you out for a scuff mark or an unpolished door knob. Bert and Reiner would do all of the yard work and Historia would do all of the laundry with some assistance from Ymir. It was a system and a damn good one at that.

Things were going almost perfectly. Of course you all still used and had your moments of despair. Focusing on the problems in your life for only a moment before one of your friends would round the corner and brighten the day with food or a stupid joke. Everything was nice and calm. Even the days seemed brighter and the nights clearer for a little while but, it all felt too good to be true. You knew this peace wouldn’t last because it _never_ did.

So now, in this very moment you weren’t at all surprised by Armin’s confession as he sat on your couch surrounded by everyone with regret in his eyes, and tremors in his limbs. 

“What the fuck do you mean he wants to see you?” You asked roughly. Arms crossed over your chest while wearing a death stare that could pierce through adamant. 

Levi just stood silently. Not at all surprised by the situation while Armin glanced over to a red faced Eren at his side. The brunette was seething. His fury heavy enough to fill each corner of the room with a dry heat. Armin quickly reverted his gaze and took a deep breath. Preparing himself for the backlash that was soon to come not just from you but, from everyone else present in the room.

“He contacted me. He said he was concerned that I so suddenly dropped all of my classes without a word. That it was unlike m-“

“How in the fuck would _he_ know what you’re like, huh?! What a crock of shit!” Ymir blurted. Throwing her arms in the air with frustration. “He just jumped at the opportunity to contact you.”

“What a sketchy son of a bitch.” Jean added through clenched teeth. 

“Does he honestly think that it’s okay to still speak to you?! Does he think we all forgot what he did?! Does he think you actually _forgave_ him for it?!” Mikasa growled. Matching Erens fuming state.

Armin remained silent. Staring at his trembling hands that were resting in his lap. You could tell by the way he was behaving with the conversation that there was more to it than what he had already told you all. He was getting ready to confess something else and he was actually _scared_ of everyone’s reaction. 

“What haven’t you told us yet, Armin?” You asked curtly but still soft. Trying not to scare the timid young man any more than he already was. 

The blonde young man glanced up again. Looking around at everyone’s face. Slowly preparing himself for someone to reach over and knock some sense into him since it was very apparent to himself that he had none. 

“He asked me why I abandoned my classes so suddenly. I obviously couldn’t give him the real reason so I lied and said it was because I had some personal things going on…” He paused, looking to you for a moment, and then continued. “He kept pushing. Asking me what was going on and saying that he was just trying to help.”

“Oh I’m _sure_ he was.” Eren interrupted. Rolling his eyes as he placed a cigarette between his lips. 

Armin looked over to his childhood friend who lit the toxic stick before widening his eyes, and violently gesturing for Armin to get on with his story with his hands. 

“He was so adamant to get an answer so I just lied and said I just got broken up wit-“

The entire room filled with load groans and furious face palms. Eren viciously inhaled his cigarette as Mikasa rubbed her temples. Softly repeating the word ‘Woosaa’ under her breath in a sad attempt to calm her nerves. Annie, Reiner and Bert all wore a silent look of disdain while Ymir and Historia looked to Armin like he was a complete idiot. Their mouths hanging open and eyes wide in disbelief. Jean, Marco, and Connie just started to quietly laugh at the stupidity of it all and Sasha sat silently. Not a single emotion or thought reading on her face. 

Everyone in the room was utterly amazed by Armin’s insanely stupid response to the man who had obviously wanted nothing more than to use him again. The kid was a damn genius! How did he manage to fuck up this badly?

Armin threw his hands up in defense. Chanting the words “I know!” over and over again until he had all shadowed eyes back on him. 

“Look, I know that was a bad move but, you guys know how I am when I get put on the spot unexpectedly! Do you all honestly think I expected him to call me out of the blue?! Of course I didn’t!!”

“And yet,” Levi cut in. Surprising everyone in the room with his sudden need to throw in input. “This isn’t the worst of it, is it? What else happened? Get on with it. I don’t have all day.”

Armin swallowed a lump in his throat as he nodded his head. Visibly sweating from nervousness and dread. 

“After I gave him my excuse, he just sat quietly on the other line for a minute. I honestly thought he hung up for a moment. When he spoke up again, his voice was really down. Almost like he was remorseful for something.”

“Here we go…” Annie cut in with an eye roll. 

Armin ignored her quip and pushed himself to continue. Knowing this was going to have major consequences. 

“He told me that he understood why I decided to take the semester off and then when I went to say goodbye, he stopped me. Saying he was sorry for everything.”

“Oh I’m sure he is.” You cut in sarcastically. You already knew where this was going so you decided to save Armin the trouble and cut to the chase. 

“Let me guess. He told you how sorry he was for everything. Saying he regrets treating you the way he did, and he wants to make amends. Am I close?”

Armin nodded his head slowly. Refusing to meet your narrowed eyes out of fear of being set ablaze.

“… You agreed to meet with him and _talk_ , didn’t you?” Levi continued. His voice humorless and sharp. 

Again Armin nodded his head. Staying silent and blind to the angered faces surrounding him. 

“Tch. Smooth, kid.” 

“What the fuck, Armin? Why would you agree to that?!” Ymir yelled. Standing up from her seat and throwing her arms out. “Do you not realize how that could fuck up all of the plans we’ve spent the past month and a half making?! Historia and I busted our asses to get all of his personal info! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LAWS WE BROKE?! (F/N) has spent the past two weeks contemplating a fool proof plan to _finally_ get that son of a bitch back for what he did to you, and now you suddenly want to forgive and forget?!”

“Don’t yell at him, Ymir! None of us are thrilled about this but, it’s not your place.” Mikasa growled. Standing up to meet Ymir’s firm stance in an attempt to make her back down. 

“NO! HE CAN’T JUST LET THAT ASSHOLE WALK BACK INTO HIS LIFE!! ARMIN IS TOO GOOD FOR THAT SCUMBAG!!”

“WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, YMIR?!” Armin suddenly screamed with tears in his eyes. “SHOULD I HAVE RESPONDED LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE? TELL HIM TO GO FUCK HIMSELF AND DIE IN A HOLE SOMEWHERE?!”

“GOD DAMMIT! YES!! THAT’S _EXACTLY_ WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID!! Why would you subject yourself to him again?! WHY?!” 

“CALM THE FUCK DOWN, YMIR! NOW!” You screamed. Successfully silencing the freckled woman’s hurt howling. She looked over to you with a surprised expression. Slowly lowering her arms down to her sides and exhaling loudly. 

“My bad…”

“Look guys, I know I fucked up, okay? I really don’t want to see him but, I couldn’t bring myself to say the things I actually wanted to say. I felt like I did back during senior year… Trapped and powerless.”

“Erwin tends to do that to people.” Levi spoke dryly. “He’s a professional when it comes to manipulating people with emotions.”

“I’ve noticed.” Armin said exasperated. “Anyways, I’m telling you guys this because I want your help. Get me out of this! I can’t see him and forgive him. I can’t. I’d probably stab him the very second I laid eyes on him.”

“Then why did you agree to meet with him?” Reiner asked confused. 

“Because apparently I’m an idiot who doesn't know when to say _'Fuck off and die.'_.” 

“You aren’t an idiot.” Eren spoke softly while wrapping his right arm over Armin’s shoulder. “You just made a hasty decision. I do it all the time.”

“We are all _very_ aware, Jeager.” Jean spoke with a laugh. 

“Shut the fuck up, Pony Boy!” 

“STOP CALLING ME A HORSE, FUCKTARD!”

“Will the two of you shitheads stop with the dick measuring contest already! For fucks sake!” You scolded. “You’re grown ass men. Act like it.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Sorry…”

“Good. Now, what do you want us to do, Armin? We can’t exactly tell him no on your behalf.” You stated calmly. 

“The Hell we can’t!” Connie chirped. “We can tell him that if he comes anywhere near Armin, we’ll make him swallow and shit his own teeth.”

“Not bad.” Levi commented. “But that won’t stop the stubborn bastard.”

“I’ll be damned if I’m going to let him try to pull Armin back into his games.” Eren stated furiously. 

“I’m not dumb enough to fall for his charms again, Eren. I just need a way to get out of seeing him.”

“When are you supposed to meet up with him?”

“Today at two in the afternoon.”

“That’s only an hour away! Why are you _just now_ informing us of all of this?!” Historia interrogated.

“I was scared to tell you all! I knew you’d all be pissed off. I didn’t like the idea of everyone hating me for thi-“

“Okay stop.” Marco interrupted while holding up his hand. “We could never hate you, Armin. You know this. On another note, why so immediate?”

“He contacted me a couple of days ago and we set it up for today because he said he’s off work.”

“Wait… How did he even get your number? You changed it last year, right?” Sasha questioned.

“I asked him about that. He said he got it from my school paperwork.”

“Isn’t that illegal? I mean, to call you for anything other than school related things?” Marco asked shyly.

“First off, he was fucking his student while being the principle back in high-school. Do you _really_ think he gives a shit about dialing a phone number? And Second off, technically he _did_ call Armin for school related stuff. Or he made it seem that way. If he’s really as manipulative as Levi says he is, he probably called with the intention to meet up with Armin from the beginning and used the excuse of him dropping classes as a way to cover his ass. Smart son of a bitch…” 

Everyone nodded their head with your realization. Even Levi who looked almost impressed by the cunning evolved in Erwin’s thinking. It seemed that the rumor of how he thinks ten steps ahead was very true and that made this situation even direr than it appeared to be on the surface. 

_’If that’s how he thinks, why would he want to see Armin now of all times? Could he have known about our plans? How would that even be possible? This entire situation seems so sketchy.'_

The idea of Erwin having a counter to your plans and using Armin as bait for it made a chill run down your spine. You couldn’t be one hundred percent sure if your conclusions were accurate or not. However, you weren’t ready to test the waters on it. Especially if Armin’s safety would be at risk. Erwin may come off as a nice and kind person but, fact of the matter is; this is man who was willing to sleep with a person almost twenty years younger than him while still married. Then, turning around and throwing it back in the younger’s face as if the entire thing was a game purely for his enjoyment. The entire action came off as very sadistic. Erwin _enjoyed_ breaking Armin. He _enjoyed_ watching him fall apart and he _enjoyed_ being the cause of it. 

With all of this in mind, you decided right then and there that Armin could not be the one to go. It was entirely too risky and the situation had more shade than a willow tree. There was only one thing you could think to do in order to put an end to this for the time being. Just long enough for you all to get another plan in action. The idea was still risky but, it was the only other option.

“Armin, I’m going in your place.” You spoke forcefully. 

Everyone looked at you like you had just grown a second head. Confirming for you that everyone was having the same train of thought as you. Erwin had something up his sleeve and planned to use Armin as some sort of pawn. The secret was out now. No one needed to say it out loud because it was obvious information. None of you were stupid. Quite the opposite actually. Erwin’s first mistake was hurting Armin. His second mistake was underestimating all of you.

“You can’t be serious!” Ymir belted. “You know as well as I do that manipulative fuck has something planned! You can’t just walk right into it!”

“We don’t have a choice! Armin can’t go and if he tries to bail; Erwin will just keep pushing him. It’d be best to nip this in the ass immediately. Otherwise we’ll never get our chance because he’ll _constantly_ be meddling in Armin’s affairs until he gets what he wants.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be the one to go! Let Eren or Mikasa go! Hell, let me and Historia go! Why does it have to be you?”

“Because I’m the only one out of all of us that Erwin will speak to on a straight forward level and you all know it. I’m also the only one here who can keep calm long enough to be in his presence without cutting out his tongue.”

Ymir let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head before looking to everyone around the room. 

“You all good with this? (F/N) going to see that piece of shit by herself?”

“I’ll go with her.” Levi stated immediately. Startling even you with his lightning fast response. 

You looked over at him with obvious curiosity. Questioning him with your eyes and trying to get a read on his intentions. Levi said he would help but, you never expected him to outwardly get involved. He had said he and Erwin were at the very most acquaintances. However, sometimes even a relationship that minute with someone isn’t worth risking. Especially over something that doesn’t even truly concern him. 

“I know Erwin on a personal level. He won’t do or say anything too stupid with me there.” Levi said after locking onto your questioning gaze. “Erwin may be a piece of shit like you all say but, he isn’t quite that stupid.”

“Fine. But if anything goes awry, you better fucking call us. Where were you supposed to meet?” Ymir asked Armin coolly. 

“Rose Café on Sina Avenue.”

“Isn’t that the place that serves chocolate infused Assam tea with honey?” Levi asked the blonde curiously.

“Uhh… I guess? I’m not really sure to be honest.” 

“Hn.”

“Is tea all you think about?” You asked Levi sarcastically. 

Levi turned to look at you with a devilish gleam in his eye and the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. He was staring at you like you had just asked him the million dollar question and he knew the _perfect_ answer. In most cases you would find his sudden and sporadic displays of mischief entertaining but, right now it was sending your nerves into hyper drive. You knew that this was the moment where you fucked up. Because no matter what he said at this point, you had walked right into it with your overly spacious and inviting question. 

“You know as well as I do that tea isn’t the only thing that crosses my mind. Would you like to know what else I think about throughout the day, (F/N)?”

_’Why does he always purr my name? Why?! This is so unfair. I can’t compete with this. I just can’t… How am I supposed to keep turning down a voice that sounds like melted chocolate? Especially with it being in that toned body accompanied with that chiseled face? Ugghhh… I’m going to need a chastity belt with seven padlocks to get through this whole taking it slow business.’_

“Maybe at another time. Right now, we have business to attend to.” You replied with a sly simper. Successfully covering up your overly active nerves and revealing thoughts. Or so you thought. Everyone else in the room took your answer as pure disinterest. Levi on the other hand knew far better. You cool response only proved this for him. As you walked past him to grab your purse from the coffee table, you saw Levi’s lips quirk up a tiny bit higher. His eyes still glowing with misconduct and his shoulders lifted in confidence. 

It seemed like no matter what you did, Levi was always able to see right through you like a piece of crystal glass. Which was frustrating because you knew for a fact that you weren't an easy person to read. You were a professional when it came to hiding your true feelings. You lived your life and revolved your very being around it. Yet along comes this preeminent, raven haired man with the expression range of a blank page who can still manage to register your every body movement and facial position like you were an open dictionary full of nothing but the definitions for emotions. It was a new experience for you and as much as you hated to admit it; you actually enjoyed it. 

Levi loved to toy with you. Try and make you open up and express your true self but, you toyed with him right back by keeping everything locked tight and hidden away. You didn’t need to tell him how you felt towards him because he was already very well aware. As much as you wanted to just walk up and shove your tongue down his throat; this little game of cat and mouse the two of you were playing was far too fun. You knew the game would have to come to an end sooner rather than later. Being that Levi is the type to only indulge your passive aggressive approach to his outright and blunt flirtation for so long. Eventually, one of you would give in. It was only a matter of time but, for now you had other priorities that were far more important and deserved your immediate and undivided attention. 

“You ready, Levi?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

Levi grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from the coffee table. Neatly placing them into his pocket so they wouldn’t get crushed before he checked to make sure he had his cell phone and wallet. You walked out to your car and stopped by the driver’s side door. Watching Levi walk firmly to make his way around your car to sit in the passenger’s seat, you snatched his attention with your silken voice.

“Hey. Will you drive?” 

Levi stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at you with confusion evident in the knit of his eyebrows. 

“You want to take my car?” 

“No. My car.” You replied while shaking your keys at him. 

He stared at you with a blank face for a full minute. Waiting to see if you would suddenly come to your senses and realize you were about to let him drive your eighty thousand dollar car without any hint of apprehension. It wasn’t that Levi was a bad driver. He was actually a damn good one but, not many people would just hand over their keys to someone they fed four Percocet’s to not even three hours ago. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn’t _want_ to drive your car. Who wouldn’t? It was a masterpiece of speed and aerodynamics. When he sensed no qualms with you actually handing your keys over, he walked to stand next to you. Gently taking the keys from your grasp and opening the driver’s side door. 

For the first time in Levi’s life, he actually had to push the seat _back_ to keep from crushing his legs. It made him smile internally. It wasn’t very often he’d come across a person shorter than him so when he did, he basked in it. 

You watched Levi’s eyes light up as he started the engine. Putting the vehicle in drive and pulling out of your driveway with ease and finesse. Normally you wouldn’t let _anyone_ drive your car. But, you trusted Levi and you were honestly too anxious to drive. You needed to figure out how you were going to go about this. Your immediate reaction was to come off aggressive and threatening but, you knew Erwin wouldn’t respond to that in any way. He would simply ignore your threats and continue with whatever scheme he had painted out in his mind. You needed to go about this calmly. Securely and coolly. Make it seem as if you were only there to have a conversation. Not there to cut his balls off and feed them to him. 

You reached into your purse. Grabbing your cigarette pack to fish out a couple of Vicodin to help ease the pain in your abdomen. You had been taking the painkillers for so long and so often that being in actual physical pain was a rare occasion. But when it did happen, it was agonizing. 

Levi noticed your shaking hands and pained expression. Slight worry filling his gut as he came to a stop at a red light just outside of the subdivision. 

“What’s that matter?”

“Pain.” Was your only response before dropping the pills into your mouth and chewing them up until they were nothing more than a ground down powder sliding down your throat. 

Levi pressed the gas as soon as the light turned green. Glancing at your form every few seconds, he took in your pained body language. Trying to gauge how bad it really was. You were leaned back in your seat with your eyes closed. Your breathing was deep and heavy and your fingers were shaking slightly where you had the pressed against your lower abdomen. He could tell that whatever pain you were experiencing was immense and it made him feel distraught. He wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do to help you but, he wanted to at least ask. 

“You need anything?” 

You cracked your eyes open and turned your head to see Levi glancing in your direction with his eyes. He face was still calm but, his eyes showed open concern. You smiled at him and sat up in your seat. Pulling a cigarette from your pack before you cracked the window. You lit the minty tobacco and then took a strong inhale. Letting the nicotine and tar seep into your lungs for a few seconds before releasing a stream line of smoke from your lips. 

“I’m fine. The pills will kick in soon. Plus, the doctor said it takes a year or two for the body to adjust to losing organs. Eventually I won’t have to worry about this anymore. At least I hope that’s the case…” You replied nonchalantly before taking another drag of your cigarette. 

You turned to stare out of the window. Looking at the dark rolling clouds hovering over the city like a fluffy, grey blanket. You knew the weather called for thunderstorms over the next couple of weeks and truthfully, that brought you peace of mind. The rain always made you feel calm. The rolling thunder and bright lightning strikes causing the city to quiet down. Being an insomniac whose life seemed to always be surrounded in some form of shadow; it came as no surprise to anyone that you tended to function better under the light of the moon and a stark bolt of electricity than you ever did in the bright rays of the sun. 

Levi kept looking over at you. Watching your eyes wonder over the grey tinted, blurry surroundings as you both sped by. Your gaze was distant. As if you were looking through everything that crossed your vision. It was obvious you were zoned out and lost in whatever thoughts were plaguing your mind. He was curious. You were far too young to be experiencing that type of pain. To have undergone such a major procedure and having to live with the after effects. There was a question he had been wanting to ask you for some time now but, didn’t really know how to go about it without being offensive. However, you had been around him long enough at this point to be able to catch the true meaning behind his questions. At least he hoped so.

“Does it bother you?” 

You looked over at the calm man with a very startled and muddled expression. His sudden question catching you off guard. 

“Of course pain bothers me. It would bother anyone, right?” 

Levi looked over to you for a moment. Holding your stare for a couple of seconds before turning back to look out of the windshield with a long, heavy sigh. 

“That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean then?” You asked him curiously. Staring at his side profile and watching as his eyes shift to you every couple of seconds. 

Levi was quiet for a bit. Wondering if he should retract his question while he had the chance. Saving it to be answered another time. As curious as he was, he didn’t want to upset you and he damn sure didn’t want to piss you off right before you would be seeing Erwin. But, when he looked over and saw your intent eyes and turned up lips he figured, what the Hell?

“Does it bother you that you can’t have children?”

Your eyes widened momentarily before falling down under knitted brows. That was the first time anyone had asked you that question directly. Probably out of fear of offending you or hurting your feelings. You didn’t mind the question but, you didn’t really know how to answer it either. You hadn’t given yourself the chance to really think about it. Always being high enough to forget the physical and emotional pain of it all kept you from ever fully facing the situation. Did it upset you? Maybe. You honestly weren’t too sure. There was thing that you were sure of though. No matter how you felt about the situation; nothing about it was going to change. Your womb was gone and that would always and forever be. Regardless of whether you hated it or not. 

“How I feel about it doesn’t matter. What’s done is done. There is no point in stressing what you can’t change.”

You answer didn’t really surprise Levi. He honestly figured that was the kind of response he would get. Considering the look you wore on your face after he asked the question, he had a good inclination that you hadn’t even really thought about it until he brought it up. Sure, the reminder would come when the pain did but, pain can always be counteracted. He figured that once you did finally sit down and process the whole thing, you would come to realize the severity of it all and even then; you would give the same response.

Levi meant what he said when he had seen you that night in his club. You really were a strong woman. From the things he had learned from Isabel and Hange, your life hadn’t been the easiest. Never knowing your father and having a mother who didn’t give a single shit. Then, having a group of friends just as troubled as yourself who put all of their faith and trust into you. Relying on you for advice and guidance. You were like a beacon of light for them. A safe place in the darkness. A leader in a group of misfits. Levi knew all too well the weight all of this carried. He knew what it was like to have nothing but the drugs, and your closest friends. To be buried under the heavy shit pile that is life. That’s why he became more and more intrigued by you with every day that passed. 

You never caved under the pressure. Always looking out for those you cared about and putting them above yourself. Even after losing your only living relative and your means to have a family, you still moved forward with grace and ferociousness. Always putting yourself in the line of fire to make sure everyone around you was taken care of and safe. Even now, while sitting in very apparent pain, you’re going out of your way to confront a man on behalf of your friend. Saving him from experiencing his own personal nightmare by throwing yourself into it instead. 

You did the same for Isabel. Automatically opting to help Levi find her without question and without expecting a single thing in return. You were a rarity. So selfless and trustworthy to those who earned it while being disdainful and vicious to those who deserved it. Levi wanted so bad to tell you how incredible you were. How beautiful and powerful you could be without even trying while also being so gentle and caring. He wanted to express his feelings towards you openly but, unfortunately for him; he was utter shit at expressing himself. 

Being self-aware had its perks. Levi knew he was bad at expression himself with words. However he knew he was at least half way decent at expressing himself with body language. So, he reached over took a hold of your left hand. Threading his fingers through yours deftly while looking for any sign of rejection or discomfort on your face. All he found was a small smile form on the corner of your mouth as you continued to face the window. 

He placed your intertwined hands on the center console. Keeping his grip soft yet tight as he focused on the tarmac in front of him. You ran your thumb over the top of his hand. Tracing the bone that led to his index finger with your nail softly. Running it over raised skin that was slightly lighter than the rest of his already pale skin. The scar was thin but, long. Running all the way down the back of his hand to the side of his forearm. 

‘What caused this?” You asked while smoothing the pad of your digit over the scar again. 

“Knife fight.” Was his very curt and short response. 

You decided to leave it at that. He probably wouldn’t mind telling you about it but, you weren’t in the mood to pry. The Vicodin you took earlier was finally starting to kick in and you wanted to enjoy a moment of peace and tranquility before having to confront Erwin. You noticed that you were only a couple of minutes from the café and began to brace yourself mentally. Trying to calm your angered and malicious thoughts so you wouldn’t go complete and utter ape shit the very second you laid eyes on him. 

That was a hard feat though. The very thought of the man was enough to make you homicidal. Erwin was such a selfish and disgusting excuse for a man and he deserved nothing less than the worst of fates. 

“Hey. I’m usually all for clawing kink but, I’m not too fond of having fingernails embedded into my hand, (F/N).”

You looked over to Levi and then immediately down to your entangled hands as you quickly removed your grip. You had dug your nails into him so hard that some of the crescent shapes now temporarily pressed into his skin were bubbling with tiny droplets of blood. Your eyes widened in horror, and you pushed yourself away from him in your seat. 

“Oh my God I am _so_ sorry!” You screeched. Your eyes wide with regret. 

Levi looked down at the red marks for a moment before reaching over and taking a hold of your hand again. Tightening his grip each time you tried to pull away. 

“Geez! Stop flailing and calm down! I’m trying to drive and you’re throwing me off. Do you want me to wreck your car?”

“You better fucking not or so help m-“

“Then chill the fuck out and let me hold your hand.”

“You still want to hold my hand after I just clawed the Hell out of you?”

“Maybe I have masochistic tendencies...” He replied with a smirk. Rubbing the pads of his fingertips over the soft skin over your hand. “Besides, I know it wasn’t on purpose. You’re stressed. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine! I made you bleed!”

“So damn noisy. Look,” He started as he held the back of his hand up. Still managing to keep your fingers threaded. “The bleeding stopped already. It wasn’t that bad. I was just giving you shit.” 

“Still… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Stop worrying. I said its fine.”

You let out a small huff of defeat. Pursing your lips together in a frown. You hadn’t even realized that you were gripping his hand that tightly while lost in your thoughts and now you felt like shit because you not only clawed the hell out of him but, also broke the skin. He would have scars there now because of you. Just like that long, raised edge that skated along his arm. 

The more you thought about it, the worse you felt. Guilt continuing to settle deep into your bones. You knew the wounds were minute at best and probably didn’t even hurt anymore but, that still didn’t change the fact that _you_ had hurt him because _you_ weren’t paying attention. You wanted to express how sorry you truly were but, didn't really know how. 

You contemplated your options as you stared out the window. Watching as Levi rounded the corner and positioned the car to start parallel parking about a block from the café. As he backed into the space smoothly, you stared down at your hands. His grip still tight against your skin and the warmth of his palm radiating into your own. Without thinking, you pulled his hand up to your lips, and pressed them against one of the small lacerations. Feathering a soft kiss over the irritated skin. 

As you lightly glided your lips over to the next cut, you turned your eyes up to Levi’s face. Taking in his wide eyes and slightly parted lips. He was at a loss for words. Feeling your soft lips pressed against his skin made the air in his lungs freeze and the muscles around his throat tighten. He doubted you were very aware of it but, the look in your eyes spoke volumes and it left him completely speechless. All he could do was watch as you seductively framed your lips around every mark you accidentally pressed into his skin. Enjoying the feeling of affection he’d never experienced before in his life. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll never hurt you again.” You whispered once you were done. You released his hand. Keeping your bright orbs locked on his own.

All Levi could do was nod slowly in response. Swallowing around the newly formed knot in is throat. That had caught him completely off guard. He’d never had someone kiss his wounds before nor had he ever had someone feel so bad for such a small injury. It was the first time he ever experienced something so endearing. He literally had no idea how to react or what to say so all he did was watch as you turned in your seat and stepped out of the car. Closing the door softly behind you and waiting for him to make is exit as well. 

He stared down at his hand for a moment. Running the tip of his index finger over the kissed wounds. The marks didn’t hurt very much as it was but, he still couldn’t help but feel as if they were now completely painless. The once dull ache now replaced with the tingle left behind by your caring mouth. 

He turned his head to the side and opened the driver's side door. Refusing to face you as he forced himself to get his smile under control. Once he was sure he had properly schooled his expression back into its normal flatness, he turned to walk around the car. Handing you your keys as soon as he stepped in beside you. 

You pressed the lock button on the pad and shoved the keys down into your purse. Hearing them clink against each other with each of your heavy footsteps. You kept your eyes forward as you made way down the quiet sidewalk. Scanning all of your surrounding for the brawny blonde man. Unsurprisingly, you spotted him sitting outside of the café the very second it came into view. He was sitting casually with a cup of what you assumed to be steaming coffee in front of him and a stupidly cocky simper on his face. He looked entirely too pleased with himself and you couldn’t wait to rain on his entire fucking parade. 

Levi apparently sensed your animosity because he suddenly wrapped his arm around the small of your back. Placing his hand on your hip and leaning down to whisper into your ear. 

“I know he’s a piece of shit but, try not to stab him in a public place.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You chuckled. “I’ll make sure to do it in the dead of night in a desolate area.”

“Good girl.” 

You couldn’t help but feel more at ease with Levi at your side for this endeavor. His sense of humor may be odd but, it never failed to lighten your mood. His presence also made you feel safe. Comfortable even. It was odd, really. He came off as such a rough and abrasive man but, he still managed to always say the right things (even though they may be awkward) and prove himself with his actions. It was obvious that he was a caring individual once you got to know him. Apparently what Hange had said about him in the beginning was true. He just had a severe case of resting bitch face.

“Thanks for coming with me, Levi. I really appreciate it.” 

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“I know. I _want_ to thank you.” 

“Then you can thank me by accompanying me to dinner this Friday.”

You quickly turned your head to him. Scanning his face for any sign that he was joking. When he glanced down at you from the side with his sharp gaze, you instantly knew that he wasn’t.

“Did you just-“

“Yes.” 

“… Alright. I’ll go to dinner with you.” 

“Wear something nice.”

“I will.”

“Good.” 

You wanted to smile. You really did but, when you noticed that Erwin’s table was fast approaching, your face instantly fell downward. With a tight frown sitting on your lips and a dark shadow hovering around your face, you stepped up to Erwin’s table and slid into the seat directly across from him. Looking him directly in his bored, light blue eyes. His gaze only moving a fraction to watch Levi take the seat right next to you. 

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised to see you here, (f/N) but I wasn’t expecting Levi to be with you. Just how do you two know each other exactly?”

“That’s none of your fucking business.”

“Oh? And here I thought it was just fine for everyone to meddle in other’s affairs. Considering it should be Armin sitting in that seat and not you.” 

Erwin’s demeanor was completely calm and collected. His eyes and body language telling you that he expected this from the very start. You felt a shiver run through your skin as his cold eyes fluttered over to Levi. A deep malice very visible in the depths of his stare. You would have been more concerned if Levi’s eyes weren’t just as dark and ferocious. The two of them stared one another down harshly. Neither of them giving in to the other. The tension around the table was so thick, that even the passerby’s could sense it. 

“I never knew you were the type to fuck children, Erwin. That’s a new low even for you.” 

Erwin chuckled. His dark voice echoing through the humid air and wrapping you in a frigid chill. 

“Armin was eighteen. A perfectly legal and consenting adult.”

“He’s still twenty years younger than you. Plus, you’re fucking married.” You snapped. Grasping Erwin’s attention again with the edge that sharpened your voice. “Now tell me old man, just what in the fuck do you think you’re doing contacting Armin again after all this time?”

Just as soon as you finished your question, a server popped up between you and Levi. Smiling happily and extremely ignorant to the situation going on right in front of them. 

“Hello! May I take your order?” 

“Do you guys have that Assam tea infused with chocolate and mixed with honey?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I’ll take that.” 

“Same.” 

“Very well! I’ll be right out with your orders. Please enjoy yourselves.”

“Thanks.” 

The server turned and made way back into the small bistro. Leaving a deafening silence in their absence. Erwin just stared at you calmly. Almost as if testing your resolve and seeing how willing you were to truly stand up to him. After a full thirty seconds worth of a stare down, Levi had enough. 

“Answer the fucking question, Erwin.” 

The blonde man sighed. Closing his eyes for a moment as he leaned back in his seat and threaded his fingers together on the table. 

“I wanted to apologize.” 

“Bullshit. What’s the real reason?” You demanded. 

“That is the real reason. I feel terrible for how I treated him back then. Armin is a sweet boy and didn’t deserve my cruelty. I wanted to apologize to him and show him how much I regret my actions.” 

Erwin’s words were spoken with precision. His voice just as icy and calculating as his eyes. You knew he didn’t mean a single word that just came out of his mouth but, you also knew that you weren’t going to get the real answer out of him either. Knowing this, you decided to get right down to business. Throwing your prior plan to be calm a cordial into the dirt to die and sparing no kindness or respect in your words as you began your warning. 

“Okay. Look here you sack of shit. I will say this one time and one time only. If you _ever_ come anywhere near Armin or even so much as speak to him again; I will see to it that your entire fucking life ends up in complete shambles. I will _ruin_ you and everything you care about while I also make sure that you’ll never be able to speak normally again. Much less be able to eat through anything but a straw for the rest of your piss stained life. Do I make myself clear?”

Your words secreted poison. Each vowel spoken punctually and harshly like verbal punch to the face. Even Levi looked a little taken back by your tone and he watched you shatter a man’s hand into unmendable pieces. However, Erwin didn’t seemed fazed in the slightest. If anything, he looked even more pleased which only succeeded in pissing you off even more than you already were. 

Erwin took your threat as a challenge. The look of defiance was written all over his face along with a cocky, shit eating smirk that let you know you just walked right into the corner he was about to back you into. 

“All of this coming from someone who has been stalking my schedule for weeks, stole my address, and managed to hack all of my office phone calls. How entertaining.” He paused. Taking a sip of his own coffee as the server briefly returned to drop off yours and Levi’s drinks. “You and your friends really have no room to be drawing lines. So, how about this? You mind yourselves when it comes to my interactions with Armin, seeing how it’s none of your business as it is, and I don’t inform the police of your many crimes. Including invasion of privacy, theft, and illegal hacking. Oh, and how could I forget breaking and entering, attempted murder, aggravated assault, aggravated assault with a deadly weapon... Should I continue or have you gotten the picture?” 

“You arrogant son of a bitch.” Levi started before Erwin held up his hand. Silencing Levi only due to his immediate reaction to cut Erwin's fingers off for the disrespectful gesture. 

“I know all about your visit to Oluo’s apartment. Many people were there when you all decided to rampage like a bunch of mindless criminals. Lots of witnesses could pin point each of your faces if it needed to be done. If you and all of your friends don’t want to end up behind bars for the rest of your pathetic lives; I suggest you gracefully bow out now.” 

You were speechless. Completely and utterly at a loss for words. He had come here expecting for someone other than Armin to show up, and he _knew_ your plans from the get go. He didn’t need to back you into a corner because all of you willingly walking into his trap. No matter what you did now, you were completely stuck. And what made it even worse was that you all had expected this and still had no way to combat it.

Erwin felt his ego build with the pure hatred that expressed itself on your face. He had beaten you, and he couldn’t have been more pleased with himself. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Feel free to do as you please. However, understand that your choices could have dire consequences.”

Erwin stood from his seat elegantly. Brushing off nonexistent dirt from his crisp, dark blue button up before reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. As he exposed a freshly pressed and creased free one hundred dollar bill and placed it on the table, he said one more thing before taking his leave.

“Thank you for providing me with such humorous entertainment. To show appreciation for your little show, I’ll pay for your drinks. It was nice seeing you two again. Until next time.” 

You watched the man turn and walk down the sidewalk to his car. Arrogance and fluidity gracing his tall, muscular form. You wanted nothing more than to run up and stab him in the skull with the knife currently sitting in front of you on the table. Levi took a sip of his tea. Holding his cup in his normal, awkward way as you sat and silently stared down into your steaming cup. Trying to come up with any explanation as to what exactly just happened and how the Hell you were going to fix it. 

“What a creepy bastard.” Levi stated. 

“Seriously.” You spoke dryly as you finally picked up your cup. “How in the fuck could he possibly know about Oluo?”

“I don’t know but, I’m not surprised honestly.”

“I literally walked right into his game… This whole situation is fucked now.” 

You took a sip of your tea. Trying to focus on its deliciousness over the bitter taste lingering on your tongue. 

“Your situation was fucked from the very beginning.” A random female voice chimed in.

You looked up from your cup in the direction of the new voice. Seeing a small woman with glasses and short, pale blonde hair walking over to sit in the seat Erwin previously occupied. 

“And just who the Hell are you?” You asked confused as the woman sat down. Motioning to the server to come to the table. 

You watched as she placed an order for a cup of black coffee and a blueberry Danish. Casually sitting across from you like she’d known you for years. 

“Um… Hello? You going to answer my question or what lady?” You asked. Waving your hand in front of her eyes. 

“It’s been a long time, Levi.” The woman stated. Completely ignoring you and your extremely put off eyes. 

“Not long enough, Rico. What are you doing here?”

“You know her?” You interrupted. Looking at Levi while pointing in the woman’s direction. 

“This is Erwin’s wife.” 

“You’re shitting me…”

“I’m afraid he’s not. Now tell me, how was your conversation with my dear old husband?” 

You looked the woman up and down. Studying her face and eyes like they held an ancient secret. Her orbs were a pale blue. Almost white at a certain angle and her hair was chopped into a straight bob. Her expression held almost the exact same look as Levi’s. Dead eyes, and constantly bored. She had a cold, straight forward air about her as well. Basically reading to you as a complete bitch. 

“Your husband is a piece of rotting horse shit. I’m surprised you haven’t killed him yet.” You deadpanned. Taking another sip of your tea and locking eyes with the woman again.

“Tell me something I don’t know. I would kill him if he had any life insurance. As it stands though, he does not. Which leads me to my next point in this conversation…”

“Oh? Just what are you up to, Rico?” Levi inquired. His face not revealing a single thought as he leaned back in his chair and threw one leg over the other.

“If you shut up long enough, you’ll find out.” She started as she pulled a flask from her purse and began to dump the contents into her coffee. “I overheard your conversation with Erwin. He really is one sly bastard.” 

“And? I’m aware of this already… What exactly do you want? And why are you here?”

“I’m here because I was expecting Armin to be meeting him. Not you and _Levi_ of all people.” 

"Tch."

“Wait. How did you know Armin was supposed to meet him here?” 

“I have access to our cellphone records. I saw Armin's name in the directory. I know all about Erwin’s ventures with that boy a few years ago…”

You looked over at Levi with narrowed eyes for a moment. Trying to see if he could read the situation clearly but, of course his face exposed nothing. You were starting to come to the conclusion that this woman was out of her damn mind.

“Anyways, I came here to get proof of his inappropriate actions and relationships with his students. Also proof of his infidelity.”

“… Why?” 

“That isn’t obvious enough? So I can divorce him and take all of his money, of course.” 

You looked at the women like she just preformed the most amazing magic trick seen by man. Taking in her very blunt and honest answer with mild confusion.

“Are you that bitter about your husband being gay, Rico?” Levi asked sarcastically. It was apparent these two didn’t get along very well.

“Erwin isn’t strictly attracted to one sex you ignorant dwarf. He’s pan-sexual.”

Levi’s eyes drew into slits at the dwarf comment. His shoulders going ridged and his jaw clenching. You decided to jump in and question the woman before Levi had a chance to beat her with his tea cup.

“Why are you telling us this? And what money? I thought school workers didn’t get paid much.”

“Erwin comes from old money. His father left all the family funds to him in his Will. Erwin only works at schools to improve his personal image.” 

“Uh huh. Okay but, that still doesn’t explain why you’re telling us this.” 

“Because I’m willing to help you in return for you helping me.” 

You and Levi looked at each other for just a second. Reading the interest in each other’s eyes before turning back to Rico to hear her proposal in full. 

“Elaborate.” You demanded. Finishing off your tea in one gulp.

“You want to ruin Erwin’s life for what he did to your friend, right? I can help with that. In the end, we’ll both get what we want.” 

“And how exactly do I help you?”

“Convince your friend Armin to meet with Erwin. Let me get some photographic proof of their relationship and that’ll be it. I go to court, divorce Erwin and leave with all of his money. He’ll also lose his job and the ability to get new work with the findings of him sleeping with students. Basically… He’ll lose everything important to him. Just like you want.”

“Your plan is all well and good but, how do you know Erwin isn’t already informed of your plan?”

“He’s been too focused on the actions of you and your little group of hoodlums to pay any attention to my actions. Plus, he couldn't give a single shit about me or what I do. As long as the house is clean when he arrives, he's content.” 

“Wow. What a douche. Anyways, I like your plan but, this isn’t up to me. It’s up to Armin and quite frankly; he wants nothing to do with the man. Also, why in the _fuck_ should I trust you?”

“I don’t blame him but, this is the only way you’ll see the outcome he deserves. And I'm at risk just by being here. If Erwin catches wind of this and files for divorce first; my plans go down the drain.”

Rico was right. Erwin had fucked every other option you all had at payback. Choosing to play your game and crush you by being ten steps ahead. The man took every precaution before contacting Armin. Making sure all of his ducks were in a row and organized from largest to smallest. He had a scheme and needed Armin to seed it out for whatever reason. You knew Erwin would meet with Armin no matter what if given the opportunity. So, this was really looking like your only option at a counter to Erwin’s low blow. 

“I’ll talk to Armin and everyone else. Get their input on the situation and get back to you. Do you have a number I can reach you at?” 

“No. It would be best if I contacted you so Erwin doesn’t catch on.”

Rico handed you a business card and a pen impatiently. You took the objects and scrawled your cell number down on the back and handed it to her just as she finished off her drink. She read the number over swiftly before standing up and turning to leave. 

Just as she took the first step to move down the side walk, her heels clicking against the concrete, she glanced over her shoulder at you with a satisfied expression. 

“I’ll be in touch, (F/N). I hope we can be a benefit to each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **


	10. Friends and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)   
> 

Nothing ever goes according to plan. Literally nothing. It’s one shit-fest after another and it had started to become exhausting. The realization of everything that had happened in front of that café began to soak into your brain and wrap your body in a frigid chill. Erwin’s sharp eyes and menacing smile flashed behind your eyelids with every passing blink and Rico’s voice rang over and over again in your ear canal. The constricting force that came with the effects of being completely fucked over was grinding you down into a husk of tired agony. And being trapped within your own mind trying to figure a smooth way out of this was just adding more stress into your already strained muscles and aching bones.

The car ride back from the café was spent mostly silent. Only the sounds of loud, cracking thunder, humming winds and heavy rain filling the contemplative quiet within the vehicle. Usually you would find the sounds of a thick thunderstorm relaxing but, in that moment it was doing the complete opposite. The rolling sounds only causing you retreat deeper into your thoughts and drown in your stress. You sat in the passenger’s seat with the side of your head pressed to the cool glass of the window. Watching small water droplets slide down the condensation coated crystal slowly while continuing to go over everything that had just happened repeatedly in your head. Trying to put your finger on Erwin’s scheme and Rico’s motives.

Levi kept looking over at you every few seconds. Attempting to come up with something tangible to say about the entire situation but, he was drawing a blank. Everything was thrown at you seemingly out of left field. Of course he knew that you were aware of Erwin’s chess like approach to everything but, not even he was prepared for how thorough the tall blond had been. Then his scandalizing and conniving wife pops up seemingly out of nowhere. Thrusting what she seemed to think was a fool proof plan right in your face while still managing to keep you at an arms distance from all the details. It was a sketchy situation to begin with but, now the entire thing was throwing more shade than an umbrella in the middle of a summer afternoon.

Rico’s plan had a lot of good points. Pulling Erwin down into a pile of his own shit without having to actually get your own hands dirty seemed like a wonderful ideal. Especially considering Erwin had basically backed all of you into a corner with little to no effort whatsoever. But, the issue still stood that you all barely knew Rico. Levi himself knew her on the exterior having only spoken to her a handful of times. But, he could never tolerate her presence long enough to delve deep into her personality. For all either of you knew, she could be trying to lead each of you right into Erwin’s hands so he could crush the life out of everyone with his own fingertips. Levi wouldn’t put it past him or Rico for that matter.

Erwin’s sociopathic tendencies always threw him for a loop regardless of whether or not he was expecting it. It was just plain fact that Erwin was always prepared no matter what the situation. Or at least he was really good at portraying that. He had a way of reading people. Calculating their every thought and instinct simply so he could learn to control them by honey coated words and mild manipulation. With all of this being known, Levi could only think of one way to learn Rico’s true objective and pin Erwin at the same time but, it would involve bringing in an outsider. A person Levi knew very well but, didn’t trust all the much either. One thing was for certain though. If there was _anyone_ who had even a slight chance to outmaneuver Erwin and beat him at his own game; it was this man. Bringing him into this would without a doubt be a risk but, Levi really didn’t want to see such a tired and angry look on your face anymore.

He would only involve this man if you and everyone else were okay with it. He would need you to trust him deeply for this because that was the only way this plan would work. Levi had no doubt that you trusted him to some extent but, he needed you to put full faith in him. He needed to be the one to take this part on and he would need full control over this situation. He wanted to help and right now, this was the only way he could think to do so.

“I don’t trust her, Levi.” You spoke suddenly. Snapping Levi from his frantic thoughts and successfully grabbing his attention.

He looked over to you for a time. Noticing the extreme level of concentration and unease in your vibrant eyes within seconds. He could tell you were fretting over the entire ordeal and that you were also trying your best to puzzle everything out at the same time. Your refusal to back down even in the face of very twisted and ridiculously complicated situations was immensely impressive and albeit captivating. But, what made him feel the most pleased in that moment was that you were putting enough trust and faith in him to reveal your true feelings. Not bothering to bury your concern and openly looking to him to help guide you towards your next step in this entire tribulation. It gave him a small semblance of hope that when he presented his plan to you and your friends, maybe you would all hear him out and be willing to let him go through with it.

He turned his eyes back to the road, and began to weigh out his own feelings on everything that just occurred. Did he trust Rico? Slightly. Did he trust Rico with a plan like the one she proposed? Not really. But, did he trust that she really did have it out for her husband and was willing to ruin his entire life simply for the sake of money? Absolutely.

“I don’t trust her for the most part either but, I believe her when she says she’s willing to take Erwin down for his money.”

“So you think she just isn’t being entirely thorough with her plan?”

“I think…” He paused as he pulled into your driveway smoothly. Sighing heavily while throwing your car in park and shutting off the engine. “That she saw an opportunity and she took it.”

You nodded your head coolly while rolling over his words in your head. Mulling over the entire ordeal yet again while keeping Levi’s freshly spoken words in mind. You knew exactly what he meant. Rico was expecting Armin to be there. Not Levi and yourself. So seeing the two of you sitting with her husband while also overhearing what had to be an incredibly interesting conversation from an outside point of view must have peaked her interest quite a bit. Especially if what she claimed to be her plan was actually the truth.

What still didn’t make sense though was why she was so quick to approach you outright where her husband could have easily seen her. And why she was so Hell bent on it being Armin who be the one to meet Erwin. Sure they slept together but, Armin was eighteen at the time and consented to every action. While it is frowned upon for a superior in an education providing institution to have relations with a student, you weren’t sure if it would hold up in court. Then again though, it wasn’t like Rico or Armin were trying to press charges. Rico’s plan was simply to devour Erwin’s bank account and shit on his reputation while Armin just wanted him to hurt as badly as he did. You doubted jail time was anything they were pursuing for Erwin but, still. It all just seemed far too easy, and you knew from experience that nothing was ever so simple.

“I can hear the gears turning in your head from here. Stop thinking so much.” Levi said bluntly while reaching over and ruffling your hair. “You’re not in this alone, remember? Stop putting all the weight on your shoulders.”

You gave Levi a small smile while shoving his shoulder playfully with a chuckle. “Oh? Who was the one ready to go on a lone wolf killing spree while we were looking for Isabel?”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

You just looked at Levi with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. Letting your facial expression do the talking for you for a moment while you watched him try to keep from smiling. Shaking his head from side to side slowly while covering a small simper with his hand and refusing to meet your gaze.

“Levi, there were a couple of times when I thought we might have to chain you to the passenger’s seat of my car to keep you from committing first degree murder. You _were_ that bad.”

“Fine but, but I had a good reason.” Levi replied pointedly.

“So do I. So try to understand why I’m so stressed for Armin right now. Actually, not _just_ Armin but, all of us. If word gets out about what we did to Oluo and his junkie friends; we’re all fucked. Everyone’s lives will be complete ash except for Erwin’s and that isn’t the goal here. I just want to make sure I make the right choi-“

“Okay, fucking stop. Stop right there.” Levi spoke abruptly. Waving the hand that was previously covering his mouth in between the two of you and swiftly cutting you off. “What part of ‘you aren’t alone in this’ did you not gather? Stop with the ‘I’ shit. You have a house full of conniving little shits that are more than willing to bare half of the weight you’re trying to carry on your own. Not to mention four-eyes, Farlan, and Isabel.”

Levi paused his rant to look over your facial expression. Noting how wide eyed your stare was and how your mouth was hanging open in slight shock. You forced a rude awakening down his throat before thrusting your help in his face and it turns out that was the best possible thing you could have done in that instance. Now here, in _this_ instance; Levi needed to do the same for you. He knew how hard it was to try and look out for only two people constantly. He could only imagine the burden you were trying to carry while looking out for everyone around you. Including himself. He’d be damned if he was just going to sit back and watch you try to shovel the shit life kept throwing at you while carrying the weight of a mountain on your back.

“You have me too… So stop trying to trudge through this situation on your own.” Levi paused. Taking your hand in his and threading your fingers together tightly. “I meant what I said about helping you, ___. I have a plan. You might not like it at first but, I need all of you to hear me out. You asked me to trust you and your friends and I did. Now I’m asking the same from you. Trust me.”

He held your eyes with his own. His expression was as hard as stone but his eyes held a warmth you’d never seen them emit before. The silver of his irises shining while the flecks of blue within reflected the emotion he felt but refused to accurately express. He wasn’t just doing this for your sake. He was doing it for his own as well. He _needed_ you to trust him because it was actually hurting him to see you so weighed down and at a loss. He knew you would lean on your friends a bit but, he wanted you to lean on him first. He wasn’t just asking you to trust him. He was asking you to accept him. To consider him a first and last resort in your life and to rely on him. He wanted you to understand that he could be the second pillar to help hold the roof that was slowly caving in on you. He was silently telling you that you didn’t need to feel so alone because he was there. That he _wanted_ to be there and he _wanted_ to help.

_’I wonder if he realizes just how readable his eyes are…’_

You trained your eyes back into their normal position and nodded your head slowly. Letting a deep sigh of relief tumble from your soft lips as you ran the fingers of your free hand through your hair. He was right. You didn’t need to try and fight through the stress alone and quite frankly, all of your friends would be pissed if they could see the state of mind you were in. You needed to have more faith in those closest to you. Otherwise, you would collapse. If Levi had a plan, and would go so far as to outright ask you to trust him; the least you could do was hear him out and allow yourself to lean onto him for a time. Not because you felt like you owed him that but, simply because it was what the both of you needed right now. Levi needed to take charge, and you needed a few moments to breathe and focus.

“You’re right and I’m sorry. I do trust you, Levi.” You spoke softly while squeezing his hand a little tighter. “What’s your plan?”

“I want to discuss it with everyone because I really hate repeating myself.”

“Alright, let’s head in and start plotting.”

“Wait.”

You felt a tug on your intertwined fingers as you made to open the car door. You turned your head back towards Levi only to see him staring at your center console like it held the secrets of the universe. His eyes were soft. Contemplative in their focus on the thoughts running through his mind. You waited for him to speak. Realizing that whatever he had to say was not going to come easy for him and that it was taking every ounce of will power he had to keep from bolting out of the driver’s side door.

Suddenly he pulled the back of your hand up to his lips and placed a very light kiss over one of your knuckles. The warmth of his breath on your skin causing a shiver to run up your arm and through your chest. The actions spoke volumes. Showing that he was even willing to ease the wounds he had not caused and that weren’t even viable on the outside. Openly exchanging the same vow you had to him only hours before but, forcing it so much deeper into your mind than you could have even dreamed. 

“I promise I’ll never hurt you either.”

The words were spoken softly and yet still firm. They were final and sharpened to a point so that hearing them pierced into the darkest depths of your brain and embed themselves into your shadowed thoughts. Having him speak those words to you was far more comforting and meaningful than you could have ever imagined, and it was extremely surprising for to you realize just how much you really wanted to hear him say that. It meant more to you than you could accurately express in your stunned state. So, all you managed to do in response was nod your head and give his hand a tight squeeze.

Levi reluctantly released your fingers after your brief nod and looked you in the eye. Making sure you were ready to face your friends before handing you your keys and treading out of the car. You followed suit. Stepping out into the cool autumn air laced with a heavy mist. The rain had let up for the time being but the remnants of the storm that occurred were hovering in the still air. Blanketing everything in what could only be described as a Silent Hill veil of fog. Your surroundings looked eerie and almost unfamiliar. The dark, rolling clouds that floated above were completely still but showed no sign of retreating and the streetlights flickered endlessly. Illuminating the dense air with spots of yellow and gold.

You stood in your driveway quietly. Feeling the wet aura collect on your skin while inhaling the sweet smell of fresh rain through your nose. The tranquility was so spontaneous and overwhelming that it instantly sent a feeling of profuse dread pooling into your stomach like black bile. It was almost like a natural, animalistic instinct. The hairs on the back of your neck and the acidic feeling in your gut telling you not to adapt to this calm for very long because the storm was coming very soon. This relaxed atmosphere was only a cover for the friction steadily building between the lines and you were hyper-aware of it.

When you opened your eyes again, you exhaled sharply and straightened your back. Taking in your creepily serene environment one last time before you turned and began to trek to your front door. Readying yourself to move forward in this dastardly situation. Even if the surrounding air was telling you to cower and hide.

Levi noticed the small semblance of terror on your face for the split second that it was there. He detected it only because he got the same feeling in almost the exact same second. Something bad was brewing and was about to come rearing its ugly head. Neither of you knew what exactly but, the malice was even laced in the oxygen each of you breathed.

Anxiety crept up his spine the very second he realized what you both were thinking in that one quiet moment. He knew he needed to get his plan out in the open and fast. A much disdain he had for the man, something in the back of his mind was telling him that his current idea for a plan B was now about to become his plan A. That the one person he wished he’d never have to see again was everyone’s only chance and the very thought pissed him off. He planned on presenting the thought to everyone but, now he felt like there could no longer be any argument about it. He wasn’t used to his current feeling. He wouldn’t call it fear but, it was pushing him to want to act quickly. It was also pushing him to want an intensely strong drink and a couple of your painkillers.

Stepping into your house only made the feeling you were both sharing worse. Worry was so heavy in the air that you could literally _taste_ it and it wasn’t a good flavor. The hushed conversation amongst your friends echoed down the hall and into the foyer. Fading into mumbled notes by the time they reached your eardrums. You and Levi rounded the corner into the living room to see everyone huddled under blankets on the floor. All of the lights were out and the TV screen remained black and empty. Candles burned around the large room and left the lingering scent of pumpkin spice with each flicker of the dancing flames.

“Why does it look like a cult gathering in here?” Levi asked dryly. Successfully overshadowing your anxiety by making you slap a hand over your mouth to suppress a laugh.

“The power went out about an hour ago. It got chilly so we decided to bundle up and play cards.”

“The powers out? But the streetlamps are on and I know I paid the power bill…”

“The lamps that are on are only the emergency lamps. That’s why they keep flickering. It’s creepy. Especially with all that mist.” Farlan responded while peeking out of the window.

“Yeah, apparently a really bad storm is rolling in. I just checked on my phone earlier and the weather is supposed to be pretty rough for the next few days. We’re advised to stay indoors.” Isabel added before taking a drag of a cigarette.

“Well shit… How long until the power comes back?”

“Another few hours. This entire sec is blacked out.”

“Dammit!”

“Yeah…”

You ran your fingers through your hair and decided to not to dwell on it. It’s not like you could do anything about it anyways. With that thought in mind, you walked over to the large, unoccupied recliner and took a seat. Pulling your cigarette pack and lighter from your purse before throwing the now unwanted bag onto the coffee table. You opened the flimsy box and then flipped it over the palm of your hand. Allowing four pills to fall into your grip along with one long cigarette. You popped two of the pills into your mouth and gestured for someone to hand your something to drink. Ymir took note and handed you her already open water bottle. Watching you chug half of its contents along with the Percocet’s before handing it back to her. Once you were properly sated, you lit the cigarette between your lips and leaned back into the oversized chair. Preparing yourself to tell your friends about the fuckery that was now everyone’s situation.

“Scoot over.”

“Huh?”

You looked up to see Levi standing next to the chair with a beer in one hand and a blanket in the other. Apparently he had become comfortable enough in your home to know where you kept extra blankets and keep a six pack of his favorite beer in your fridge. Not that you minded. You shifted over to your left without a word. Allowing just enough room for Levi to squeeze in beside you and throw the blanket over both your laps. Without thinking you handed him the two remaining pills in your hand. Assuming maybe he needed a pick me up too if the first thing he did when he stepped foot back into your home was chastise everyone and then go for his beer stash. He took the pills without question. Immediately dropping them into his mouth and drowning them in his stomach with half of the brew and then relaxing back into the chair.

“So…” Hanji started after she was sure the both of you were somewhat tranquil. “What happened?”

“Well let me start off by saying that it wasn’t good.” You began.

Everyone in the room was visibly tense. Almost as if they had sensed this before you and Levi even left. Plus, you were positive the vibes radiating off of you and Levi both were not pleasant when you first walked through the door. It was obvious that each of you were bothered and that just made everyone else in the room frantic. Armin was the worst though. Twitching in his seat while staring at you intently with his big, blue eyes.

“Oh God, what did you do, ___?” Hanji asked worriedly.

“Why do you automatically assume it was _me_?!” You asked her pointedly while leaning forward and pointing to yourself.

“Because it’s always you.” Ymir chimed in sarcastically.

“Oh fuck off! No it’s not!”

You looked around the room and noticed everyone staring back at you with raised eyebrows and tilted smirks. Their shoulders shaking in poorly controlled laughter while their eyes squinted slightly shut with the sad attempts to hide their immense amusement. You knew it was true. Well for the most part anyways. You were known for usually being the levelheaded one. Always having to leash and reel in everyone else to keep them from doing something stupid but, when you were angry or if someone pushed your buttons a little too hard; your bite was far worse than your bark. Usually it got you into a lot of shit but, it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle. Well, until now… 

“Okay I _did_ kind of snap at him… But he had it coming!!” You defended before taking a relatively harsh drag of your cigarette and exhaling with a huff. 

“It’s true. He did have it coming.” Levi spoke curtly. 

“SEE!!” You shouted while gesturing to your defender. “He was being a total creep. He earned my fury.”

“Okay, okay. We get it but, what exactly happened?!” Armin finally jumped in. The worry racing through his veins showing brightly on his face. He was practically trembling. Sweat gathered thickly on his brow and his hands looked clammy. Just taking in the image of him made you immediately think back to thick air of concern that you inhaled as soon as you stepped foot inside. By the looks of your dear friend; every single ounce of it was radiating off of him. 

You looked over to Levi whose face held the same bored expression it always did but, his eyes were hooded even further. The knit between his eyebrows was even more prominent and his lips were pressed together firmly. It was very evident that he had no intention of being the one who broke the news to everyone. Not that you really expected him to. As much as you appreciated all Levi had done for you and everything he had said to you; it wasn’t his place to strike the inevitable disquiet and rage that would come with the reveal of what happened. 

You sighed heavily again and then leaned forward. Placing your forearms on your knees and glancing around the room at everyone one last time before you tilted your head down and began to speak. 

“Erwin knows about what we did to Oluo and his friends.”

Audible gasps were heard around the room but not seen as you kept your head down. Feeling that same black bile from earlier starting to wretch up into your throat as you thought about everything else you would have to tell them. If they all thought this was bad; they were in for an even bigger surprise. 

“How in the fuck?!” Connie blurted. Leaping from his thick mound of blankets and standing tall. His clenched fists shaking in rage at his sides and his teeth were forced together so tightly that you were sure he’d crack them. 

“There is no way he could possibly know about that!! Not unless-“ Historia started but was abruptly cut off by Isabel.

“Not unless Oluo and his friends told him…”

Isabel’s eyes were downcast and shame etched its way onto her face. You were immediately aware that she was starting to blame herself. Even though she wasn’t involved with Erwin whatsoever, he could still bring her down right along with everyone which was beyond infuriating not just to you but, to Levi as well. Isabel made a bad choice but, it was everyone else’s choice to go storming in their like the D.E.A. and smashing bones. 

“Don’t you dare start thrusting the blame onto yourself for this, Izzy.” You stated pointedly. Your eyes narrowing and your teeth barred like a rabid animals. 

“If I didn’t go off and fuck up so bad, none of this would have even happened!!” The redhead screamed. Tears pooling in the corners of her vibrant eyes. Anger and disgrace lit up within her irises like a green spark. 

“That’s not true!” Eren exclaimed loudly. Hushing everyone in the room with his booming voice and grabbing the desired attention. “You don’t know that bastard like we do. Even if we didn’t storm Oluo’s apartment to get you he would have found dirt on us regardless! That’s just how he is! This isn’t your fault so don’t even think that for a single second!!”

“He’s right.” Levi cut in. “Erwin is a master at manipulation and information. This isn’t your fault.”

Isabel seemed to calm at her brother’s words. Realizing that she really didn’t know the situation as well as she thought she did. You all had informed her of Erwin and what kind of person he was but, she had never even met the man so she couldn’t quite comprehend. You all described him as being a dangerous man but, she never thought one person could spread his reach so far. One wrong move and all of you were toast. She was beginning to understand that now and to her own surprise. It didn’t frighten her at all. It only made her want to push back.

“So… What are we going to do about it?” She asked everyone confidently. 

“Well… Here’s the other thing.” You started. Taking one last drag of your cigarette before smashing it out into the ashtray. “He also knows about our spying.” 

You looked over to Ymir and Historia. Noticed their eyes fly wide at your latest statement. Ymir’s face didn’t hold that expression for long though. It quickly morphed into extreme ferocity and stone walled defense. 

“There is no fucking way! We did everything possible to cover our tracks!! He’d never be able to prove that!” 

“Even so, he’s aware of it. Who do you thinks word would hold up more in court? Ours or his?” You asked her calmly. 

Ymir narrowed her eyes even further and then collapsed against the back of the couch. Rubbing furiously at her eyelids as a deep growl reverberated in her throat. She had every right to be frustrated. All of hers, Historia’s, and your hard work was thrown right back at everyone. It all had the complete reverse effect that it was supposed to and it was beyond upsetting.

“All of this just to get us to back down and let him see Armin.” You mumbled. Not realized that you had spoken out loud until you heard Armin’s trembling voice. 

“What more does that son of a bitch want from me?” He asked no one in particular. Fresh Tears dragging large streaks of salty anguish down his cheeks. “I don’t understand what he wants!!”

You were about to stand up to go and try to comfort your friend. Wrap your arms around him and tell him that all would be well and not to worry but, Mikasa had beat you to it. You felt that was maybe for the best because you were actually beginning to feel as if maybe things wouldn’t be alright this time. That maybe the small string of good luck you all had been dragged upon was finally about to snap and unravel right in front of your eyes. As much as you wanted to comfort Armin, you weren’t too sure that you would be able to because you felt the exact same way he did. Completely crushed. 

“Well… That isn’t all that happened.” Levi pipped up. Noticing the look of sadness in your eyes made him feel like now was probably the best moment to take over and fill everyone in on everything else that had occurred. Plus, it might give him the opportunity he needed to present his idea. He knew most of your friends would object right off bat but, he was actually more concerned about how his own friends would react. Hanji being his biggest concern of all. 

“After Erwin basically cornered us and left; we got approached by his wife.”

“WHAT?!” Jean asked in a mix between shock and horror. 

“Yeah. Apparently she was hoping to find Armin there.” Levi attempted to continue but, was interrupted yet again.

“Why would she want to see Armin? And why was she even there?” Mikasa interrogated. As if Levi was the reason for all of their current bad luck. 

“If you guys would just shut the fuck up and let me continue, I’ll tell you.” 

Everyone in the room retreated back a little at the cruelty in Levi’s tone. Even Mikasa. He was obviously getting annoyed and wasn’t too happy about having to be on the receiving end of Mikasa’s death stare when all he was trying to do was offer up information and present a counterattack. It’s not like he was thrilled about this situation either but, when he noticed everyone shrink back at his tone he tried to calm his nerves. He wanted to help. Not make everyone fear him too. 

“My bad. Just… Let me elaborate.” 

Everyone nodded and Levi continued.

“Rico approached us after Erwin left. Apparently she was there because she wanted photographic evidence of Erwin’s discretion's. Her plan is to get proof of his infidelity and then file for divorce. Swallowing his entire bank account and his pristine reputation along the way.” 

Levi paused and looked at you. Silently asking you to take over for the time being so he could gather his own thoughts. Luckily, you picked up on his reluctant body language and continued where he left off. Clearing your throat slightly to move everyone’s attention to yourself. 

“She came up to us and presented her idea. Basically asking us for assistance. Stating this way each of us would get the desired outcome but, there’s a catch…”

“Of course there is. Lay it on us already.” Annie spoke dryly. 

You inhaled and exhaled deeply before looking over to Armin. Staring him right in tear coated eyes with your sharp, tired ones and speaking as directly as you could. 

“It has to be you who meets Erwin so she can get the proof she needs.” 

Armin took this better than you thought he would. His eyes going from saddened and fear stricken to contemplative and idealistic. He sat up straighter and tilted his head to the side. As if physically making what you just said roll around in his brain so he could get a better idea of how to respond. When he finally did open his mouth to speak, his reaction was exactly how you expected it to be. Calculating. 

“That seems far too easy.”

You pointed at the blond boy excitedly and smirked. “Exactly. I feel the same way about it.”

“Plus, why does it have to be Armin? Couldn’t any one of us do it?” Sasha asked you curiously. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out as well. It all seems overly convenient and yet… Not. This whole thing is reading very sketchy to me.” You answered while massaging your temples. Your pills were finally starting to kick in and that was a blessing but, the constant thinking and considering you had been doing was now leading to a massive headache and those are never fun. 

“This is where my plan comes in.” Levi spoke up. 

“You have a plan? This ought to be good.” Farlan said happily while rubbing his hands together. “Let’s hear it!”

You looked over at Farlan and studied him for a couple of minutes. He had no part in any of this. He wasn’t even present when you all went to fetch Isabel from Oluo’s apartment so he could easily back out and escape from this entire endeavor unscathed. But, here he was. Practically bouncing with excitement on your living room floor and smiling deviously at Levi. It spoke volumes for the man and his character. Showing that even when he didn’t need to be involved; as long as his friends were, so was he. Truth be told, your respect for him skyrocketed to unseen heights in that moment. Causing you to smile and look to Levi. 

The man pulled his phone out of his pocket and leaned forward. Sliding his thumb along the screen a few times before he finally looked up and met Farlan’s gaze. 

“Kenny.” 

Everyone waited for him to continue but, that was all his said. Letting the random name hang in the air and waiting for someone to bite the baited hook. You stared at Levi confused for a moment until you saw his eyes narrow in Farlan’s direction. When you turned to look at the receiver of Levi’s sharp eyes, the expression on the ash blonds face startled you to no end. 

Farlan was fuming. His eyes pushed down into razor sharp slits and his mouth was clamped shut. The strain in his jaw muscle and the veins in his forehead were visibly protruding under his skin and you were sure his eyes would start to turn red. Isabel was in the same condition. Practically frothing at the mouth as the name echoed inside of her head over and over again. 

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

To your surprise, it was Hanji who spoke. Filling the now extremely tense air with words no one else could seem to understand. 

“I don’t joke, Hanji…” Levi responded seriously. His voice unwavering along with his steep gaze. You knew this had just gotten very serious not only because Levi had used Hanji’s actual name but, also because you could literally feel the animosity in the surrounding air. Not another word was spoken for almost a full two minutes. Leaving only the sounds of Isabel’s frustrated growling and the loud cracks of fresh thunder trickling around your ears. It was so tense that you physically couldn’t take it and decided to cut the silence.

“Who the fuck is Kenny?”

The room was silent again but, now it seemed to be even darker. The falling of night and the lingering question casting shadows against the candle light. Neither you, nor your friends spoke a single word. Waiting for the unanswered question to receive a retort from one of the four seething beasts now inhabiting your living room. Finally Levi turned his eyes to you. Giving you a very piercing sideways glance as he started to speak.

“Kenny is my uncle.”

“… Okay… But why do they look like they’re ready to murder you just for mentioning his name?” You asked curiously while jabbing your thumb in Farlan’s direction.

“Because he’s a psychopathic piece of shit!” Isabel shouted.

“Not to mention a fucking murderer! What the fuck are you thinking, Levi?!” Farlan shouted over Isabel. Standing from his spot and looming over the two of you in the chair. Casting his eyes down at Levi who didn’t even budge under his intense aura. He actually did the complete opposite. Standing up from the chair with an unseen speed and yanking Farlan down to his eye level by the front of his shirt. 

“That’s _exactly_ the God damn point. If anyone can beat Erwin at his own game; it’s him and I’m not presenting this idea because I fucking like it. I’m doing so because it’s the only chance we’ve got. So either step the fuck down and back the fuck up or get the fuck out! We have enough shit going on, I don’t need you trying to make me feel worse than I already do so we either go with this or we’re done talking!!” 

Levi was livid. His words starting out as harsh and forceful escalated into sharp and thunderous. The frustration was very apparent and it even made you cower back into the chair. Farlan’s expression went from hard to completely stunned. His adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly and he slowly began to retreat back to his spot on the floor once Levi let go of his shirt. 

“S-sorry. I get it, okay? I get it.”

Levi’s eyes instantly flashed with remorse as he heard Farlan speak. Realizing that he just crossed the line in more ways than one, he abruptly sat back down and looked around the room. Taking in everyone’s mild fear and strong surprise. With a deep breath he attempted to compose himself. Gathering his thoughts the best he could before he began to speak again. 

“Look, I need all of you to trust me on this. Kenny may be a shitty individual but, he’s useful. Especially for shit like this. I said I’d help you all take down Erwin. This is best way I can think to do so while staying at a safe distance.This is the best way.”

“Safe?! You think it’s _safe_ to bring a stranger into this?! A fucking murderer at that?!” Mikasa asked him heatedly. Making Levi roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Mikasa, stop.” Armin cut in. His voice calm and edge free. Instantly making everyone relax all save for Mikasa herself. 

“Armin you can’t be seri-“ 

“I said stop, Mikasa.” The blond interrupted while holding his hand up. “I want to hear Levi out.” 

Mikasa snapped her jaw shut while Levi seemed to perk up a bit at Armin’s mention. He wasn’t expecting that at all and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t mildly relieved. He wouldn’t have brought Kenny up if he didn’t think it was absolutely necessary and he was hoping his friends would have caught that little fact but, sadly they didn’t. He wasn’t surprised though. He expected it to be a tense conversation but, seeing Armin being so open minded to it gave him the push he needed to continue. 

“Kenny is smart and just as calculating as Erwin. He’s also very agile and dangerous. With him helping us, we could find an out and make way for a counter. He’s always good at finding holes in things and exploiting them. He’d be good for this sort of thing.”

“Levi, I don’t like this. Kenny is exactly as you say. Dangerous. How do you know he won’t turn on us the moment he sees an opportunity?” Hanji asked him calmly. Making sure to keep her voice steady and neutral so not to get another rise out of her friend. 

“I don’t.” 

“Wha-“

“I said I don’t know. That’s why this is a risk. But, I honestly feel like it’s our only option. Kenny is an outside source. Erwin won’t be keeping tabs on him so he could easily gather information we could use to our advantage. He’s also got quite a few underlings he can use as well.”

“Wait…” Jean spoke up. Holding his hand up. “Underlings? You mean like in a gang?”

Levi let out a huff and actually smirked. Making everyone stare at him in disbelief as he leaned back in the chair and debated his next sentence carefully. 

“You could say that… Kenny is affiliated with some questionable people.” 

“How questionable exactly?” You asked sharply.

“Mafia.” Farlan answered to which Levi only nodded. 

“Fucking REALLY?! You want to bring someone like _that_ into this?!” Mikasa spoke up again. Making everyone else roll their eyes in frustration. 

“Mikasa. I swear to God if you don’t stop; I’ll kick you the fuck out. I understand your apprehension but, taking your frustrations out on Levi is not helping at all.”

“Are you actually considering this, ___?! You can’t be serious!!! WE COULD END UP IN AN EVEN WORSE OF SITUATION THAN WE ARE NOW!!!”

“IT CAN’T GET MUCH WORSE MIKASA!! WHAT?! DO YOU WANT TO HAND ARMIN OVER TO ERWIN AND BACK DOWN?! DO YOU WANT TO END UP IN PRISON FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FACING FELONY CHARGES ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T FUCKING LISTEN?! UNLESS YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA OR EVEN SOME SLIGHT NOTION ON HOW TO FIX THIS, I SUGGEST YOU SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!!” 

To everyone’s surprise, it was Eren who stood up and screamed. Making Mikasa fall back and close her mouth very quickly. He wasn’t yelling out of anger. He was yelling out of frustration. Even he was fully aware of the situation and knew Levi wouldn’t have proposed this idea if it wasn’t with good intentions. He was also aware of what Erwin’s threat meant. Having watched his closest friend get his heart ripped out by the same man gave him a good idea of how serious the situation really was. Not only was Armin in danger but now, so was everyone else. 

“Eren I-“

“I know, Mikasa. I know but please. Just listen.” 

Mikasa nodded her head and sat back down next to Armin. Clutching the red scarf around her neck tight as she held back tears and turned her eyes to Levi. She didn’t like the risk his plan posed but, if everyone else, especially yourself was willing to hear him out and even consider this as a possibility; she would trust your judgement and swallow down her objections. 

“Kenny isn’t the greatest person but, he is useful.” Isabel started. “We only dislike him for how he treated Bro growing up. In all honesty, I’ve never met him but, I’ve heard enough stories.” 

“I have met him and he’s a nutcase but, even I have to agree that he’s useful. He’s the one who gave us our startup money for the club. Not to mention the money to buy that house.” Farlan added. 

“That’s all well and good but, how to you know he’d even be willing to help us?” Hanji asked Levi. Pinning him with her eyes.

“He owes me a favor.”

Hanji only nodded. Immediately gathering what he meant and leaving it at that. She wasn’t too thrilled about Kenny being brought in either but, even she knew how cunning Kenny was. Levi was correct in saying he could out-manipulate Erwin. 

“So what’s your plan exactly?” Historia asked Levi directly. “Bring Kenny here and what? Just let him loose?”

“Not exactly. Kenny’s main focus would be Erwin. Pretty much doing anything and everything in his power to control him without him being aware of it or even of Kenny’s presence. Kenny could also frame him. The options are endless.” Levi replied with a flick of his wrist. 

“Okay but, that still leaves Rico…” Marco spoke softly. “What do we do about her?”

Everyone in the room went silent. Looking around at each other while hoping someone could come up with a viable answer. Even Levi was drawing a blank on this one, and so were you. In the midst of arguing over using Kenny to get at Erwin secretly; you all had forgotten about Rico. All save for one.

Armin coughed and cleared his throat. Grabbing the eyes of everyone in the room. The look on his face was serious. Letting everyone know that what he was about to say was important and needed to be heard. But, just like Levi had done earlier; all he did was drop a name and let is hang in the air. Waiting for someone to bite the baited hook.

“Mike.”

Everyone’s eyes flew wide but, quickly afterwards; large smiles spread across each of your faces. In the midst of everything that had happened, Mike had completely skipped everyone’s mind. All except for Armin apparently. If there was a person capable of sniffing out Rico’s true motives; it was Mike. A strong, and calculating man. Good at reading any person or any circumstance immediately and accurately within seconds. Plus, he was already known to be very trustworthy and reliable. However, there was a catch. 

Mike was close friends with Erwin. 

That complicated things quite a bit but, all things considered; it was worth a shot. He was friends with Hanji long before he ever met Erwin but, due to his friendship with the man; no one ever told him about what he did to Armin. Mike was well aware that none of you liked Erwin but, no one ever told him the reasons as to exactly why. Mainly because you were all worried it would get back to him. You all kept quiet and saved your rage for the moment it would be valuable. But now, it didn’t matter if Mike knew the truth or not. Erwin was aware of you all's plan and used it against you. Now maybe you all would be able to get Mike on your side and use Erwin's friend against him.

If Levi was willing to pose a risky plan; you all might as well match up, right? 

“Armin, you are an absolute genius!” Eren spoke happily. Jumping up and wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck and squeezing him tightly. 

“Don’t celebrate just yet, Eren.” Hanji spoke up. “There is no telling how Mike will react or if he’ll even be willing to get involved with this. He’s not one to poke his nose into things that don’t concern him.”

“… That was a pun, right?” Ymir asked. Pointing at Hanji with a wide smile.

Hanji simply laughed and shook her head. Leaning forward and grabbing a cigarette from one of the many packs strewn about on the coffee table. 

“All I’m saying is it’s not a guarantee.”

“Um, who is Mike?” Isabel asked curiously. 

“He’s four-eyes’ ex from college.” Levi answered coolly. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… YOU DATED HIM?!” Reiner blurted. 

“Sure did. He’s hung like a horse.”

“Oh my God, Hanji. What is it with you and penis size?” Annie asked her while slapping a palm over her face. 

“What?! I’m a size queen.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ. Okay, moving on! How do you know Mike?” You asked Levi. Trying to quickly change the subject before _‘nine inches’_ popped into your head.

“Met him once while she was dating him. I obviously don’t know him very well.” Levi answered while gesturing to Hanji. 

“I see. Well someone call him already.” 

“I already texted him. He said he’ll be here soon.” Historia spoke up proudly.

It was no surprise that she had already made the first move to get Mike involved. After all, it was her nature. With that everyone turned to Levi. Indicating that he needed to get the ball rolling with Kenny and make a move. He looked around the room and waited for any objections. Letting his gaze linger on Mikasa for a little longer than the others just to make sure. When he got no reservations from anyone, he began tapping the screen of his phone again. Once the proper number was dialed, he pressed the button for speaker phone. Allowing the ringing to echo throughout the large space. Levi’s leg bounced in place like it always did when he was anxious. He ran his fingers through the shag of his hair and on the fourth ring, a gruff and gravelly voice answered. 

“Well if it isn’t my nephew! What is it you could be calling you dear old Uncle Kenny for, Runt?”

The man’s tone was sarcastic and dark. Letting you and everyone else know that he obviously wasn’t the loving and caring type. 

“Cut the shit, Kenny. I’m calling in my favor.” 

“Oooh-ho-ho! Well what do you know! My little nephew needs something from his loving uncle, huh? What is it? Got a body I need to hide? A business I need to burn down? A person I need to cut up into small little bite-sized pieces? Come on! Tell me it’s something good!”

Levi was biting his bottom lip. Beginning to regret his decision after hearing Kenny’s overly excited voice. Especially hearing him get worked up over such foul actions. He debated hanging up but, was abruptly cut from his thoughts and caught off guard when you snatched the phone from his hand and brought the receiver to your mouth. He attempted to quickly grab it from you but you pulled away and began speaking before his hand could reach the device.

“Well aren’t you just such a joy to talk to? You really are nuts, aren’t you?”

“Well, well! Who might you be, honey? You got quite the voice on you! And who’re you calling nuts?”

“Now, now. Don’t get offended.”

“You keep talking to me like that, sweet thing and the last thing you’ll have to worry about me getting is offended.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kenny!” Levi growled over your shoulder. Trying and failing to repeatedly snatch the phone from you. 

“Oi, oi! You getting jealous over there, Runt? Haha! I bet you like that silky voice of hers a lot, don’t you? Just who are you, sweet-lips?”

“I’m a friend of your nephew’s and I require your assistance with something.” You spoke smoothly while fighting Levi off. 

“Is that so? Alright, I’ll bite. What do you want?” 

“I refuse to discuss it over the phone. How about this? I get you a plane ticket to Trost and you can talk to me face to face?” 

You purred the words into the phone and you literally felt Levi shake with rage at your side. He obviously did not like Kenny speaking to you that way or vice versa. Not like he didn’t understand. You were actually going about this in all the right ways when it comes to dealing with Kenny but, he still didn’t fucking like it. 

The phone with silent for a minute and everyone in the room went still as they waited for Kenny’s response. Levi stared at you intensely and then his gaze shifted to the phone in your hand as Kenny’s laugh belted through the receiver.

“Hahahahahaa! Alright, doll face. Make my ticket first class. I’ll be seeing you and my dear little runt of a nephew real soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)   
> 


	11. Delusions and Discrepancies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.
> 
> Also, more FANART!!: **[Here](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/138643479370/)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't even begin to apologize enough for such a long wait on updating. I am SO SORRY you guys. So much shit has happened and it's just been tough. If you stuck around this long, you're the real MVP!
> 
> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **

Some people say the sun shines on those who seek it. You, however, were not a part of that group. You were fully aware that the sun doesn’t choose to radiate its brightness and warmth simply because some selfish prick sought it. The sun never has been, and never will be that gracious. 

If anything, the molten star is ruthless. Shining proud and bright. Burning hotter than hellfire and launching streams of radiation into the cosmos tirelessly. Lashing out and fighting with a constant friction to continue its eager boil. Using every ounce of its strength at full force. Non stop until, eventually, the hydrogen fueling its power runs out. Permanently causing the surrounding spread to go dark and cold in a mere instant. Blanketing the Earths existence in an eternal onyx and taking any form of life in this world right along with it. 

The sun works for its gleam every millisecond of passing time. Knowing that once exhausted, its force will die out and cave in. The vigorous star cannot afford to be so selfless with its light. So it picks and chooses who is worthy of humid comfort or licked burns. Lending its rays to those easiest to grasp at them and forcing its heat on those who only desire the shade. But, for people like you; it hides. A faceless flicker, sheeted under a never ending cast of grey. Giving just enough light and warmth to sustain you, but never enough for you to thrive or char. The brightness it waves is never fully in your grasp. Always leaving you stranded in the darkness while it beams only for those who crave or despise it.

The sun is cruel. Dangerous and lethal with the power it wields, but still generous and kind with the life it breathes. Giving some a brilliant, flower puff, fresh aired day while causing others a living hell clear of any moister or cool breezes. But you, and many others like you, stood ground in the middle. The sun causing friction and forcing a looming shadow overhead. Drenching you and your surroundings in a constant brewing storm. Utterly void of luminous rays or searing heat. Only a thick, dull ash painted the in between you stood in. Remnants of the scorching light that had passed overhead. Mocking your grey state of being while shining gold beams onto others more deserving than you. 

This was your place in the universe. Dark, cold, and always caught in the God damned middle. Sweeping up the embers of burned bridges and torched happiness. The feeling of thick and sickening dread as the cold and wet air stuck to your skin. The itchy mask of false hope and the vile disgust of forced trust. It all came with standing in this limbo. The life and fate the sun had apparently deemed you deserving of. 

As far as you were concerned; the sun could go fuck itself.

Standing on your back patio with a cigarette pressed to your lips and stress creased between your eyebrows, you came to the very thoroughly thought out conclusion that you live more freely in the darkness anyways. So, if the sun chose to remain out of your reach; so be it. You’d make your own light and you’d provide your own heat. Let your intense anger and resentment roll off of you in waves and illuminate your own path with your own source of power. You would be your own driving force because it had become very apparent that nothing else and no one else was going to help guide you. You would match the sun’s intensity and burn everything in your wake if that’s what it took to push forward. To find your way out of this nightmare. 

“You’re over thinking.” The deep voice snuck up from behind you. Soft, but authoritative vibrations ringing in your ears as you turned to glare at the man now invading your much needed personal space. 

“Why are you still here, Mike? You said you wanted no part in this so just go home already.”

Venom. Pure and unrelenting poison seeped from your lips. Laced with a smog just as toxic as your words. To say you were angry was a gross understatement. You were positively livid. Fuming like a nuclear reactor and ready to explode at any given moment. A small spark away from igniting and blazing like the star you so despised.

“I’m about to leave, but I wanted to speak to you about something alone first.”

 _’Here it comes…’_ You thought bitterly. After the conversation that went down in your living room not even ten minutes ago, you knew this little chit chat was inevitable. 

Once Mike had shown up, the reunion was quite positive. Everyone loves Mike and because it had been quite a while since anyone had seen him, the room was all smiles and laughter at first. Everyone likes Mike because he’s a genuinely good man. He’s quiet, intellectual, and extremely observant. A calm person who rarely speaks, but when he does; you shut up and listen because everything he says holds extreme merit. Sure, he’s intimidating at first glance. He’s immensely tall and built like a line backer. Muscles stacked upon even more muscles topped off by his overly calm demeanor and monotonous expression make him appear to be less than friendly. But, once you get to know him, he is like a giant teddy bear. Big, fuzzy, and cuddly. 

However, the man is eerily keen. Always standing on edge and sniffing out other people’s bullshit like a bloodhound picking up a scent. He is an all around chill guy, but he’s a lot more dangerous than he let’s on and even more so than his intimidating first impression indicates. He's a good man, yes. But, he's also an immensely dangerous one. This was one of the many reasons why you were so completely and irreversibly pissed off. 

After everyone took turns explaining the situation to him. Filling him in on every single dirty detail of the massive clusterfuck you all are in; he looked you dead in the eye and outright declined to offer help. That was perfectly fine in all honesty. You had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy. It never fucking was, but it didn't piss you off that he refused to lend you some aid. What _did_ piss you off, however, was the fact that he blatantly refused to tell you _why_. 

Mike is a very straightforward man. He doesn't pussyfoot around when it comes to laying down the hard facts and harsh truths. So what you knew the very instant that he turned down any hope of offering you help without a single explanation was that he was hiding something from all of you, and whatever it was; it was important. 

"What aren't you telling us, you damn goliath? You don't make friends by keeping secrets."

"I'm not keeping any secrets, ___."

"You don't make friends by lying either!" You began to shout, but caught yourself when the man raised one of his overly large index fingers to his lips. Silently telling you to keep it down while looking back over his shoulder through to sliding glass door and sniffing the air. Making absolutely sure no one else was around to hear what was about to be said. Whatever conversation was about to transpire, it was apparently meant for your ears, and your ears only.

He began to walk past you. Pointing his eyes at your own and nodding his head in the direction of the guest house. Not once halting his stride and not even bothering to make sure you were following as he made way to the door. You eyed him for a couple of seconds curiously before turning to trail behind him in silence. Walking in sync with his steps and flicking the remainder of your burning cigarette over the fence and into your neighbors yard. 

The suspiciousness of his behavior was beyond comprehension. It put you even more on edge than you already were which was a feat in itself. Not even fifteen minutes ago, Mike was in the living room with all of you. Sniffing and hugging everyone before sitting down with a beer and listening to each of you spill your guts about how completely _fucked_ you all were. Everyone spoke because they trusted Mike. You all knew that even if he was friends with Erwin, the chances of him spilling any information to that asshole was slim. Not nonexistent, but still slim. But, what his actions were telling you now, as you watched him open the door to the lifeless guest house and step inside swiftly, was that there was someone currently in your house that _he_ did not trust. Or even worse… _Someone’s_. 

_'Shit… He smelled a rat, didn't he?'_

The realization hit you like a ton of bricks to the face. Hard, heavy, and excruciatingly painful. Who could it possibly be? You knew for a fact that no one in your closest circle would be that stupid or that cold. With this in mind, it didn't take you very long to narrow down your suspects. Only three other options remained…

 _'God dammit…’_

Mike watched you closely after closing the door to the small extension of your home. He could literally smell the gears in your brain turning, locking, and turning again. A look that was a mix between absolute terror and severe nausea washing your complexion of all of its natural color and painting you a startling pale green. Your eyes suddenly flew up to him in serious pleading. Too scared to ask the question that you so desperately needed an answer to. Mike knew exactly what crossed your mind and he couldn't say you were entirely wrong, but he couldn't say you were entirely correct either. 

"___." He started. Saying your name firmly to make sure he held your attention. "How well do you know Levi and his friends?" 

_'Fuck! No. No, no. God please no...'_ ' 

You swallowed hard against what felt like a chunk of concrete in your throat. Your tongue felt cold, and heavy. Cemented into your mouth and unable to move to form words. Your body went rigid and your eyes went wide. Falling to Mike's feet immediately. So many emotions washed over you in a matter of seconds. Fear, anger, hurt, and immense denial. There was no way he would… 

"Answer me, ___."

"Is he a rat?" You asked quietly. Moving your eyes back up to Mike's own. Desperation seeping through the rapidly dimming color of your irises. 

"No. He isn't a rat." Mike started. Relief flooding you for a split second until he spoke again. "He's a wolf."

Confusion. Every emotion you had felt dissipated into nothing but sheer perplexity. 

"… Come again?" 

Mike walked over and sat on the small love seat placed against the sitting rooms far wall with a heavy sigh. Crossing his arms over his chest and gesturing for you to sit next to him by nodding his head to the opposite end. You sat down with a dense _'thwump'_. Sitting with your back against the arm rest and your knees drawn up into your chest. You watched as Mike drew a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Pulling out two and lighting them both between his lips before handing one over to you. 

"He's dangerous." Mike spoke. Pausing only to take a hit of his smoke and speaking along with his exhale. Puffs of smoke accenting every single word coming out of his mouth. "If you aren't careful, he will bite you."

"What are you getting at, Titan?" You asked sharply. Wanting the man to get to his point as quickly as possible.

Mike quirked an eyebrow at your newest nickname poking at his height. He was used to you calling him all kinds of funny names, but "Titan" was a first. 

"Look, I'm just saying you should watch he and his friends closely. They aren't rats, but they'll still use sneaky tricks just like one." 

"That so?" 

"Mm. I saw the way you were looking at each other. I could smell the sexual deprivation between you two as soon as I turned onto your street."

"Oh my God, shut up!" You groaned. Rolling your eyes and face palming more so in embarrassment than annoyance. Mike chuckled at your reaction before turning serious again at an astonishing rate. Pointing his finger at your chest and leaning towards you slightly. 

"Just don't get in too deep, ___. You _will_ get hurt if you do. I can tell he really likes you, but my nose is telling me he isn't entirely on your side and my nose is _never_ wrong." 

He punctuated his warning by sniffing the air twice. His eyes never leaving yours as he leaned back again. Taking a slow drag of his cigarette and flicking his ashes onto the hardwood floor without care. You followed suit. Taking a slow, hot pull of the filter and inhaling deeply. Tapping the ashes on top of Mike's before asking him the inevitable question. 

"Is Levi being involved the reason why you won't help us?"

"Kind of." Mike answered without hesitation. "Not the only reason, but he is one of them. I don't dislike Levi, but I don't trust him either." 

"Is it also because of Erwin, then?" 

"No." He answered again. No reluctance. No pause. "I knew about Erwin and Armin when it was happening. Believe it or not, Erwin really did care for Armin."

"Bullshit he did!" You seethed. Crushing the filter of your cigarette between your fingers and sitting forward to get closer to Mike. "If he really did care for him, he never would have fucked him over like that!" 

"___…" Mike began. His demeanor calm and collected. Focused and pinpointed. "I'm going to give you some insight. I want you to listen to me carefully and keep everything I say here to yourself and in your immediate thoughts at all times. I wasn't going to do this, but it seems like you're fumbling around in the dark and grasping at all of the wrong stones." 

You shut up instantly. Knowing good and well that whatever pieces Mike was about to hand you were of the upmost importance. He may not be willing to reveal the finished puzzle entirely, but at least he would give you a glance at part of the picture. Letting you have some of the missing fragments others had either hidden away or apparently stolen away from you. Mike was about to give you answers you desperately needed and you weren't going to let you stubbornness stop him. 

"Let me start by asking you a question - What did Armin's last meeting with Erwin and your last meeting with Erwin have in common?" 

You thought about it for a couple of minutes. Rolling your head back and forth over your shoulders and never once taking your eyes of Mike's face. His expression disclosed nothing. Showing that he had no intention of actually _revealing_ anything to you. He was going to leave a few bread crumbs in the corners of your brain for your thoughts to follow until it led you to the right answer. Technically allowing you to give yourself the answers you sought. Keeping his hands entirely clean in the process. Smart man. _Too smart._

"They both happened in public places…" You spoke aloud. Hoping Mike would help you along. Luckily, he shook his head once. Indicating that you weren't close at all. 

"I don't know…" You finally admitted. "Umm…"

"Let me ask the question differently." Mike interrupted. " _Who_ was at both meetings?" 

That was not the question you expected. No one you knew had been there when Armin had to deal with Erwin and his wife…

_'Oh, shit.'_

Your eyes widened in with the epiphany. _Rico_. Rico was there for both meetings. Seemingly popping up out of nowhere conveniently as soon as Erwin left you and Levi at the table. Just happening to be at the same restaurant Armin worked at with Erwin. It seemed as though it was all Erwin’s idea though. Not Rico's. So what did this mean? 

"What's Rico's involvement, truly?" You asked. Thirsty for real answers or even just a hint. Just a damn clue as to exactly what the hell was really going on. You needed to know. Not only for your sake, but for the sake of all of your friends too.

"I can't tell you much." Mike started. His appearance was grim. His lips were tight and his eyes suddenly looked overly exhausted. "All I can say is she should be your point of interest. Not Erwin." 

Your eyebrows rose so high you were sure your forehead now existed below them. Mike's expression remained the same though. Dire. He was trying so hard to keep his mouth shut. It was obvious he wanted to give you more, but couldn't for some reason. Now his cause for not giving information as to why he wouldn't help you was extremely obvious. He _couldn't_ help you. It was literally that simple. His hands were tied and he would obviously be in much deeper shit if he stuck his neck out. But, from who? Erwin? Rico? 

"What are you so afraid of Mike?" You asked him in a tight whisper. 

"I'm not afraid. I'm aware. Something you need to become very quick or you're going to end up in a way more fucked up situation than you are now. You have no idea what you're involved in, ___. This goes a lot father than you think. And then you got Kenny involved?"

Mike stopped talking and shook his head. Leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees before looking down and realizing his cigarette had burned all the way down to the filter without his notice. He tossed it onto the floor with steady hands and then stepped on the butt, just in case. He was worried. Not for himself either, but for all of you. The entire time he spoke, his voice remained even and deep. Not once wavering. But, you could still tell something about him was off. The main thing being you had never heard Mike speak so much in the entire time you'd known him. You'd also never seen him so worked up over something that he wasn't even openly involved with. 

If you were terrified before, you were fucking petrified now.

"How do you know Kenny?" 

Mike turned to look at you out of the corner of his eye. Rubbing his hands together thoughtfully before speaking.

"I don't know him personally. Only _of_ him. But I do know you need to keep a close eye on him. Especially around Levi and his friends. That man is not to be trusted." 

"You seem to know a lot about Levi for someone who's only met him once." 

"Is that what he told you?!" Mike asked you surprised. Turning back towards you in an instant with inquiry in his eyes. The look on Mike's face said it all. 

Levi lied.

"He said he only met you once back when you and Hanji were dating." You informed. Your face totally blank while Mike's fell back into its usually calm placement . He sat up and went to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the door to the guest house opened. Revealing the very person you had been about to discuss in the doorway. Looking quite disheveled and more than a little perturbed. 

"What the fuck?!" Levi questioned harshly. Running his fingers through the shag of his hair and eyeing both you and Mike sharply. "We've all been wondering where the hell you two ran off to for the past forty five minutes. We've called both of you phones at least a hundred times! For fucks sake, take your shit off silent!" 

As if on cue, both you and Mike pulled your phones from your pockets and looked at the screens. Sure enough, seventy six missed calls and over forty unread texts. 

Oops. 

You had no idea it had been over an hour since you hastily made your way outside to chain smoke your frustrations away. You got so caught up talking to Mike, you weren't concerned with the time. 

Right then, the entire conversation that had just taken place came back in a rush. Every word Mike had spoke echoing across each corner of your skull over and over again. Reminding you like a screeching alarm clock that Levi had lied. 

Blatantly. 

Suddenly, the air in the room shifted, and apparently, so did your expression because Levi went from looking irritated to startled in an instant. The look only holding for a split second though as he quickly trained it back into his normally worn, bored mask. Mike took notice of the change. Most likely smelling the rising tension brewing in the small guest house. He rose from his seat. Watching shorter male the entire time as Levi stared right back. Eyeing Mike like a bug to be crushed under the toe of his shoe. 

"I'm going to take my leave." Mike said. Briefly turning his eyes back to you. "Remember what I said, ___." 

With that he moved towards the door. Levi standing in his way for a few moments to eye him up and down before turning so the taller could pass through the threshold. As soon as Mike was through the frame and outside, Levi slammed the door shut. Taking just a couple of seconds to stare at it angrily before turning to face you.

"What did he say to you?" 

Levi was calm, but tense. His eyes were narrowed and his back stood ramrod straight. Arms knotted over his chest and his feet pressed into the floor firmly in front of the door. You looked at him with a flat, indifferent expression. Leaning against the back of the love seat and holding your hand out, palm up.

"Can I have a cigarette?" You asked coolly. 

Levi cocked an eyebrow at you before uncrossing his arms and reaching into his pocket. Pulling out his pack of cloves and placing one into your hand as he walked over and took Mike's previously occupied seat. 

"Thanks." 

You lit the sweet tobacco and cringed slightly on the inhale. Wondering how in the fuck he could smoke those all the time. They were gross in truth, but in that moment, you didn't give two ten shits. You exhaled and turned to face Levi who was eyeing you anxiously. One leg crossed over the other while he rested his head in his hand. You eyed him right back. Quietly scoping his face and waiting to see if he'd ask you again. After a solid three minutes of silence, you decided to cut to the chase. No point in being passive aggressive. He lied and quite frankly, you were pissed about it. All that talk of him being dangerous and then finding out he bullshitted? Nuh uh.

"You lied." 

Levi's brows rose slightly. Curiosity etching itself into his face as he tilted his head and narrowed his lids in confusion. 

"About what, exactly?" 

"You said you only met Mike once. That was a lie." 

Levi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing again. The corners of his mouth pulling down into an even more prominent frown while the creases in between his eyebrows multiplied by ten, at least. He didn't look mad. He didn't even look frustrated. He just looked outright bewildered. Blinking a few times to try and refocus his vision as he tilted his head upwards in contemplation. 

"Have I met him more than once?" He asked inquisitively. Turning to look at you like you had all the right answers. 

"How the fuck would I know?" 

Levi sighed heavily. Pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut tightly while muttering a quite curse under his breath. Now it was your turn to be baffled. Did he honestly not remember meeting Mike more than once? Or was he putting on a show? Lying to you yet again and keeping whatever secrets he did have close to his chest. The thought put you even more on edge. Though, you'd be lying if you said you weren't idling on the fence with your stance on the matter. If Levi really was putting on a show, it was an Oscar winning performance. He was more than a little convincing and knowing Levi as well as you _think_ you did; you were pretty sure he was a shitty liar.

"How in the hell could you forget meeting Mike more than once?! Than man is 6'5 and built like a brick shit house. He may not talk a lot, but he's next to impossible to forget." 

Levi sighed again. Opening his eyes to look at you in mild defeat while lifting his hands and shrugging his shoulders as his only form of an answer. It was clear he was just as frustrated by it as you, but it was also quite clear that Levi had an idea as to why and how that would be possible. The bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard and the tapping of his fingers against his knee spoke loud enough for you to register that much. He wanted to tell you something, but he didn't at the same time. All of this secrecy was getting on your last nerve.

"What aren't you telling me?" 

Levi almost flinched at your harsh tone. Taken aback by how chilling and caustic your timbre was. Your body language read extremely loud as soon as he stepped into the guest house. The look on your face after he'd told you everyone had been wondering where you went was nothing short of staggering. You looked at him like he had murdered your entire family, including your dog right in front of you. Hateful, angry, and the worst; completely betrayed. 

Then, Mike looked at him like he was ready to cut Levi down if he made any sudden movements. The air in the room instantly shifting into something full of static and friction. Putting Levi on edge immediately. Making him become preventive and instinctually fight ready as soon as Mike stood. Muttering words of vague and hinting remembrance to you before making his leave. 

And now, as Levi looked at you sitting as far away from him as you possibly could on the love seat, with apprehension sketched over every surface of your being; he felt more than a little pissed off. Not even two hours ago, he swore to you that he'd never hurt you. Asked you to put your trust in him and you did so. No vacillation. No uncertainty whatsoever. But here and now, you obviously didn't trust him. Everything that had built between the two of you came crashing down into a pile of ruble in less than a hour and he was irrefutably _furious_ about it. What in the unequivocal fuck did Mike say to you?

"Look, I don't know what that fucking giant said about me, but whatever it was; I'll explain. You look like you're ready to run from me at any second…"

"Answer my question, Levi."

"I don't know!" Levi said frustrated. Throwing his hands up in the air again while looking at you with blank eyes. "Probably has something to do with the fact that I was constantly high back then! I don't remember half of the shit from those days. Especially people like Mike who waltz into other people’s personal business to throw an unnecessary monkey wrench in their affairs!" 

"Mike was _invited_. He didn't just _waltz_ his way in. You're the one throwing a wrench by lying. Not him for informing me." 

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"God dammit, look at me!" 

It was that very instant that you realized your eyes had been trained on the specs of ash littering the floor. The clove cigarette burned out at the filter with one long string of char hanging from the cotton stuffed end. You hadn't looked at Levi since you asked him to tell you what he was hiding. Avoiding the image of the man you wished to trust so badly, but your past experiences and the newly received information keeping you at bay. Was it fear of the truth that kept your eyes cast down? Fear of learning something that should remain unknown? Or was it the idea of watching him leave? You didn't know for sure, but either way you couldn't bring yourself to turn your eyes back to him.

"Please." 

You felt the cushion you were sitting on dip under a new weight. Levi's knee pressed into your thigh as his cold fingers slid along your jaw. Gentle and tender as he coaxed your head up and over to face him. His touch felt so good on your skin. The contact welcomed, but not the same as it was when he held your hand in the car. His caress was just as vehement, but so much more intimate this time. The care in his softness as his fingertips ghosted across your surface and pushed your hair behind your ear was terrifying. The way he lifted his other hand and repeated the action on the opposite side of your face, and cradled your head with such a weighted and effective affection scared you beyond belief. He needed your eyes on him. Needed you to look at his face so you could see because words always seemed to fail him. But the sheer weight of the situation, the full press of your true feelings and the risk that it all could be a lie kept your eyes pointed down. 

You wanted to look at him. You truly did, but the fear of what his expression would reveal to you… The terror that hid away deep inside your heart that you could fall for this man, only to lose it all in a profound rude awakening kept you from meeting his gaze. 

"___…" Levi whispered. Running his right thumb back down your jaw and under your chin. Leaning forward and pressing his forehead against yours softly. His left hand moving to the back of your neck. Gently gripping the sensitive skin of your lower hairline and pressing you more firmly to him. His breath fanned across your lips. Shaky and warm as he whispered his soft pleas. His voice as calm as ever, but the light ping of neediness threaded into his tone was as crystal clear as a ringing bell. "Please look at me."

Reluctance wasn't something you felt very often, but when you did; it held firm. Next to impossible to fight against because a gut feeling is usually never wrong. But, you fought the inner turmoil. Forcing your eyes up while your hands shook and your heart thumped. As your orbs shifted, he tilted his head. Caressing your nose with his own while the grip on the back of your neck tightened slightly. Not rough, but resolute. Desperate and frightful as the pads of his fingers tangled further into your hair.

When your eyes finally met his, he let out a relieved breath. One that would have gone entirely unnoticed if it weren't for his close proximity. You trembled when your vision refocused. The feeling of his fingertips massaging the nape of your neck accompanied with the stark, intense irises staring back at you made an electric spark thrum throughout your bones. You'd never seen his eyes so close before. At a distance they looked almost grey, but this nearby, they were such a pigmented blue that gazing into them made your breath lock in your lungs. It was almost enough for you to glance away again, but the look he was giving you was more than enough for you to keep your hues reflected in his own. 

So many things lay hidden behind those eyes. You could see them buried in the black hollows of his pupils and carved in the shapes of uneven lines and bags under his lower lids. The whites appeared to be glassed over. Lined in small, red capillaries that spoke of sleepless nights and early mornings. Seemingly endless nightmares and grand losses. His eyes told so much, and they were so beautiful. Dark, but vibrant. Dull, but somehow still radiant. Dead, and yet full of swimming and ever changing emotions. The main one showing through in that very second leaving you breathless and weak. 

He looked _guilty_. 

Out of reaction, you inclined yourself into him. The pressure of your foreheads pushed together and his hands cradling your face and neck were the only things keeping you upright. You slid your digits up his shoulders and into his hair. Watching his lids flutter closed and feeling his relaxing respire blow hot and sweet against your mouth. He leaned his head sideways into your touch. Silently edging you on as he opened his eyes again and began to speak quietly. His lips moving so close to yours that you could practically _taste_ his words as he said them.

"Why are you suddenly behaving like you're afraid of me?" 

You breathed a sharp sigh. This time letting your eyelids fall closed as you answered.

"Because I am…"

You felt Levi tense against you. A deep inhale, and a shaking exhale blew across your face before he pulled back. Removing your hands from him with the action, but keeping your head cradled in his palms. Letting his eyes rapidly evaluate your face. He looked so hurt and appalled. Shocked beyond words and almost defeated. _Almost_ …

"What in the hell did he say to you to make you think I'd _ever_ hurt you?!”

He waited for you to say something. _Anything_ … But, when you remained silent, Levi pulled his hands back and ran them through his hair. Disheartened and utterly hopeless. 

“Look, I’ve done some bad things, okay? I’ve made stupid decisions, and yeah, I lied about knowing Mike, but I have my reasons.” Levi paused. Biting his bottom lip and staring up at the ceiling. Contemplating his next words very carefully before turning to face you, and placing his hands in their previous places again. “Did you already forget the promise I made you? Not even two hours ago I _swore_ I'd never hurt you. Do you honestly believe I was lying to you about that?" 

He was seeking his answer in any way he could possibly get it. Turning his head to study your expression. Pausing to stare into your eyes for a few seconds, and then letting them fall to your lips. Wanting to either hear or see what he wanted to know. What he _needed_ to know. 

"You misunderstand."

"Then elaborate…" 

You took a deep breath. Really not wanting to talk about this. In truth, you just wanted to get up and walk out without a word. To run away and hide yourself in your room with a handful of painkillers. To numb your thoughts and any sense of feelings you held until all that remained was apathy. But, that wouldn't fix this and you were at least aware of that much. This _had_ to be faced head on because now feelings were involved. Feelings, friends, fates, and futures were all involved. You couldn't run from this no matter how badly you wanted to. The situation wouldn't let you, and if the manifestation of determination on Levi's face said anything at all, he wouldn't let you run away from this either. 

"I'm not scared that you _will_ hurt me, Levi… I'm scared that you _can_ …"

Instantaneous understanding flared across Levi's face and molded itself into his muscles. Allowing him to relax slightly and fully put the pieces of the broader perspective together. Whatever Mike had said to you, it planted seeds of doubt in your mind. Brought up inquiries you never thought to ask and made you quickly realize that you knew next to nothing about Levi as a person. It made you question your sense of trust in him. Why it was there and where it had originated from in the first place. You had every right to feel that way. Every right to question yourself and to question him as well. You had damn good reason to question him too, and he knew that. Deep down he knew he had things he needed to explain in detail and put out on the table for you to see. To fully grasp and understand. But, he couldn't. 

Guilt and the tremendous fear of your reaction to the truth kept him from saying all of the things you deserved to hear. Deserved to know. Held him back from revealing his demons to you and washing his hands clean. He cared about you. He truly did, but he was never supposed to get this close. You were supposed to be kept at an arms length and watched closely. Not held in his hands and caressed by his touch so tenderly. He was never supposed to get caught up in your beauty or intrigued by your strength. He was never supposed to _care_ … 

But he does, and now, he was losing you. Watching you retreat back into suspicion and distrust. Slipping through his fingers like sand through a sifter, and that hurt more than anything. Scared him more than it ever should have because he wasn't worthy of you. Wasn't deserving of what he was about to do, but knew he had to. He had to portray his feelings the only way he knew how. To make sure you knew exactly how much he needed you, how terrified he was to lose you, and to remind you of his promise. The promise that may very well be the end of him, but one he still meant wholeheartedly.

"Hey…" He whispered. Pulling your attention back to him as he ran his left thumb over your cheek slowly. Watching the movement out of the corner of his eye while also keeping a close watch on your reactions. He breathed deep. Tracing the bones of your jaw with his fingers until the pad of his thumb reached your lips. Trailing soft heat over your bottom pout as he leaned in. Careful and smooth. Keeping a close eye to make sure you were okay. That you weren't uncomfortable or ready to bolt at any given second. When he was close enough to almost taste you, hovering just a millimeter from your mouth, he looked into your eyes. 

The trace of spent oxygen that was caged in his chest escaped in a rush. The look in your eyes was something he so desperately wanted to see from the moment he'd gotten to know you better at the club. Desire. Sheer and honest with the expansion of your pupils and the heaviness of your half lidded gaze. Unexpectedly, you parted your lips and licked the edge of the extremity he had pressed to the center of your bottom lip with the tip of your tongue. Shunning any and all hesitation Levi may have had the very second he felt the gentle lick. 

He removed his thumb and replaced it with his teeth. Nipping gingerly at the supple flesh and successfully pulling a heated gasp from your throat. Letting his bite go only to open his mouth and flick the tip of his own tongue across the center of your open lips. Dipping the muscle into your mouth just deep enough to lap across the edges of your teeth. When he pulled back, it was only to wholly take in your appearance. Your chest was already heaving. Your body limp against the couch cushions save for the hands you had threaded back into his hair at some point. Your head laid back against the arm rest and you had taken the opportunity of his pause to readjust your legs to accommodate his body in between them. 

"Kiss me before I come to my senses." You demanded breathlessly. Knowing what this meant, but still fearing the outcome. Levi had so much explaining to do. So much he would have to tell you, but for now, you’d enjoy this one touch. Even if it would make things more painful in the end.

Levi didn't waste a single second. Moving to take his hoodie off before leaning over you, and pressing the weight of his body into yours. You wrapped your hands around his neck, rubbing the scruff of his undercut with your nails while trying really hard not to grind down into him. You wanted a kiss, but full on fucking him was not about to go down. You couldn't deny how good his weight felt on you though. The heat of his skin rolling off of him and pouring into you. Melting you into the small couch and leaving you positively serene. He smelled like Irish Spring and Nautica Cologne. Clean, but still sweet in the best of ways.

His abs and pectorals rippled under his shirt. Every line and crease of what could be mistaken for perfectly carved marble defined the edges of every exposed muscle on his body and the hollows of protruding collarbones seemed to call you like a moth to flame. The best thing about Levi right then though, was the expression on his face. The affection igniting repeatedly behind his eyes, and the dark pink tip of his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip as he stared down at you salaciously.

Levi was beautiful. Terrifyingly so. _Dangerously so._

"I’m sorry." He spoke from above you. Running his fingers from the back of your ear, down the side of your neck, and across your collarbone. "I promise I’ll answer any questions you may have soon. But, for now, please continue to trust me…" 

He wanted a verbalized response. You know he did, but you couldn’t give him one. You weren’t kidding when you told Mike that keeping secrets and lying doesn’t make friends. It was now very obviously that Levi had quite a few secrets of his own and you refused to lie by saying you would continue to blindly trust him. So, you did the only thing you knew you could do. 

Distract him. 

You leaned up and captured his lips with your own. Contouring yourself firmly into the curves of his body and breathing him in as deeply as you could. For you knew that once this was over, things wouldn’t be the same. They couldn’t be.

Levi kissed you back softly. His eyes drifting closed while he parted his lips slowly. Taking a deep breath through his mouth when he felt you follow suit while tilting his head to the side for better access as he slowly wrapped his tongue around yours. Pressing your head back with a hungry and passionate force as he plunged his tongue deeper. Relishing every corner of your mouth and touching every inch of your exposed skin. 

He tasted of tea and clove infused tobacco. A savory mix of bitter and sugary. Delicious and immensely addicting. You ran your nails down the side of his neck, pulling a soft groan from him that you eagerly swallowed. Feeling him return the action on your sides before he moved his right hand up to cup your jaw. Holding you in place as he pulled back. Running the tip of his tongue along the side of yours until he was fully retreated. 

He licked his lips before moving his mouth to your jaw. Leaving hot presses of his lips and wet, cooling trails with his tongue as he worked his way down to your ear. Blowing searing breaths into the hollow canal before latching onto your earlobe with his teeth. Coaxing a soft moan from your swollen lips. 

Using his grip on your jaw to his advantage, he pushed your head to the side. Granting him full access to the right side of your neck. 

“I want to mark you…” He purred. Punctuating the idea by gently gliding his teeth, lips, and tongue down the rapidly pulsing artery. Stopping at the junction where your neck and shoulder met. Waiting for you to deny his desire or to give him permission to fulfill it. 

He got his answer when you wrapped your fingers around the back of his neck with one hand. Pushing his head down with a needy keen and slipping your other hand under his shirt. Tracing the grooves between his abs with your fingernails. 

Levi trailed the tip of his tongue in a circle. Wetting the soon to be bruised spot and teasing you with what was about to come. Releasing his gentle grip on your jaw to run his hand down your hairline. Stopping at the back of your neck and wrapping his fingers in your shiny locks before easing your head back even further by the thick strands. He gave the area a soft peck before sliding his lips open against your skin and sinking his teeth down as far as they could go without breaking the skin. 

He sucked hard and loudly. Savoring the taste of you as he ravished the rapidly darkening mark with his tongue. Gripping your hair and hip tightly as you ground your hips down onto his. Biting back a moan and hissing through your teeth as you ran your hands over his bare sides and up to his shoulders. Biting your lips to stop any noise from escaping before sliding your fingernails down his back. _Hard_. 

He moaned into your neck. Biting down even harder at your action and grinding his hips down into yours as well. Trying to create so form of positive friction between the two of you before he suddenly came to his senses. Abruptly pulling off of your neck with a wet pop and sitting up. Gripping your hips to hold their movement and staring down at you lustfully.

He could continue with this all day and he absolutely wanted to, but he had some things he needed to get straightened out first. That still didn’t stop him from eyeing the incredibly beautiful, dark purple tag framed with indentions of his teeth, though. You’d be wesring that hickey for weeks and the thought made him sickeningly happy. 

“Why’d you stop?” You breathed. Making Levi turn his eyes from his lovely work of art to your even more lovely face. Forcing him to also question why he stopped for a few moments before coming to his senses for a second time. 

“Oh I want to continue too, but you and I both know where this will lead if we do so.” 

That was very true, and you were nowhere near ready for that with everything else that just happened. You needed a lot of time to think, and so did Levi. He apparently had a situation all his own and he needed to right it before things went any further. _If_ they went any further. But, that still lead you to an unavoidable question. 

If Levi was in the middle of his own fucked up situation, why did he get involved with yours? 

To pay you back for helping Isabel would most likely be his response, but you had a feeling that wasn’t entirely true. He evidently had no intentions of telling you jack shit until he got the entire ordeal handled on his own. So, the chances of getting the real answer out of him was basically nonexistent for the time being. But, there was one other question you needed to ask him. The words Mike spoke screaming in your thoughts and demanding to be released. 

_”I can tell he really likes you, but my nose is telling me he isn't entirely on your side and my nose is_ never _wrong.”_

If he wasn’t on your side, then who’s side was he on? 

“Levi…”

The man stopped adjusting his shirt to stare over at you. Having already removed himself from your personal space and taking up residence on the other side of the small love seat again. You sat up and stretched. Feeling the newly formed bruise on your neck ache at the movement before looking over at him. 

“Who’s side are you on exactly?” 

He looked at you confused for a couple of seconds before turning his head and staring at his shoes. Letting what you asked him seep in deep and weighing out his answers cautiously. He wasn’t really sure how to answer your question, but he knew there was only one honest reply he could give. 

“For now? My own.” 

You nodded your head in acceptance. Clearly understanding that was the most truthful response he could give you, and for that, you respected it. It wasn’t a perfect answer, and it sure as hell wasn’t the one you wanted, but it was still better than what it could have been. 

With that, you decided it was time to head back into your actual house. You needed a shower, and a few painkillers something awful. With any luck you could take a couple of Ambien and actually get a decent nights sleep for once, but you wouldn’t get your hopes up. That was never a good idea.

“Ready to head in?” 

“Yeah.” 

Levi stood up and made way towards the door with you. Stopping you right before you opened up the way through the threshold and holding his hoodie out to you. 

“It’ll hide the mark from everyone until you can change into a different shirt.” He said as explanation while gesturing to the side of your neck with a smirk. 

“Don’t look so proud. You and I have a lot to discuss here soon. Depending on how that pans out, this may be the first and last mark like this you ever leave on me.” 

"You know, I really don't know what you see in me…" Levi started. Leaning down and pressing his lips to yours in a chaste kiss before pulling back and speaking again. So quietly that you almost didn't understand him even with him being so close. "But, I hope you don't lose sight of whatever it is."

You couldn’t help but smile at that. If only he knew all the things you did see in him. Before _and_ after today. But, depending on how things worked out, he may never know. 

“Me too.” 

You opened the door and stepped outside. Pulling Levi’s Hoodie over your shoulders as you walked around the edge of your pool. Taking in the pitch black of the storm coated night sky above you as you stepped with one foot over the other. Levi watched your movements silently from behind you. Trailing just close enough to catch you if you began to fall towards the water, but still far enough away to make sure not to overstep the new boundaries placed between you. 

Something between the two of you shifted. There was know doubt about it. Mike had revealed just enough of Levi’s personality to make you rethink your entire stance on him, and in all honesty, Levi was actually monumentally relieved. He never meant to let things go this far, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. He’d tie up all of his lose ends, and come back to you with answers. But for now, he’d have to watch you from a distance and hope that whatever spark existed between you wouldn’t burn out in the cold, dark nights to come. 

“Levi! There you are! I tried calling you! Why didn't you pick up?" Farlan shouted from the back door. 

“My bad. I got caught up.”

“I can see that…” The blond stated suggestively. Looking right at you with a sly simper and knowing eyes. 

“He didn’t get _that_ caught up.” You deadpanned. Causing Farlan to only smile wider.

“Mmhmm. Sure. Anyways, Levi we got to go. Izzy headed back to the house over an hour ago saying she had something to do. Now she just texted me saying she needed to talk to both of us and that it was important.”

“How concerned should I be?” Levi asked. Eyes sharp and his shoulders tight. 

“It's nothing too bad, but she sounded nervous…”

“Alright. Just give me a minute. I’ll meet you out front.” 

“Uh huh.” Farlan spoke with a smile again. Shifting his eyes between you and Levi. Only pausing to take note of the hoodie you were currently wearing. “Just don’t take all night, lover boy.”

“Fuck off.” 

Farlan laughed as he slid the glass door closed. Leaving you and Levi alone again in the silence of the late night air. 

“Look, I promise to have my ducks in a row soon. I'll have answers for you then. Just… Be patient, alright?” 

“Don’t take too long. I won't wait forever.” 

Levi nodded his head and went to walk around to your back gate. Wanting to avoid Hanji and basically all of your friends at any cost. He paused in his tracks right before he rounded the house. Turing to face you again with apprehension in his eyes.

“Are we still on for Friday or…?” He stopped. Not wanting to push the issue, but still wanting to at least have some time with you. Time that wouldn’t involve other people.

“Will I get some answers out of you if I go?”

"Maybe…"

"Then I'll see you Friday." You replied calmly. 

"I'll text you before then."

With that, Levi gave you a small wave goodbye before rounding the corner and unlatching the gate. It wasn’t even three seconds before Farlan was at his side. Asking the inevitable question with the widest, and dumbest smile Levi had ever seen. Right now, Farlan was giving Hanji a run for her money and it was immensely annoying.

“Did you finally tap that?!” 

“The plan is off…” Levi stated. Ignoring Farlan’s question while beginning to walk back across the street to his own home. 

“Wait, what?”

“Are you deaf?!” Levi paused in the middle of the road. Reaching violently into his jeans pocket and yanking out his pack of cigarettes hard enough to tear the box. “The plan is fucking off! I’m done!"

Farlan watched as Levi bit down on the cigarette filter with his canine and struggled to light it. After the sixth flick, a flame finally danced to life. Igniting the end of the dark smoke into a bright red ember. Glowing more vividly in the pitch black with every chained inhale Levi took. 

“Levi, what happened?” 

“She knows somethings up.” Levi started. Pacing back and forth on the tarmac as he took another drag of the tobacco. “Mike said something to her, and now she’s suspicious.” 

“Shit…”

“No. It’s for the best. I can’t do it. Not to her. The look in her eyes when I walked into the guest house almost killed me. I can’t betray her, Farlan. I can’t – “ 

Levi stopped his rant along with his pace. Running his fingers through his hair roughly before turning his eyes to his concerned friend. 

“You can’t hurt her like that.” Farlan finished for him. 

Levi nodded his head. Turning his eyes up to stare at the blank sky before flicking his cigarette to the ground and smashing it out with the toe of his shoe. 

“Levi, you already called Kenny…”

“I know…” 

He began pacing again. His usually cool, calm, and collected demeanor completely lost under the light of the flickering street lamps. 

“We’ll figure it out, man. We got a week before Kenny gets here. We’ll get it under control, but first, you need to chill the fuck out. I’ve never seen you this worked up before. It's giving me the creeps.” 

Levi stopped and took a deep breath. Turning back to Farlan who only looked back at him with complete understanding. No words were needed because Farlan already knew. He placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder and guided him towards the driveway. Watching his friend closely as the got closer and closer to their front door. 

“You good?” 

Levi nodded his head again. Pushing his front door open to be immediately greeted with a small redhead coming down the stairs, clad nothing but her bra and panties. Causing Levi to freeze momentarily in the doorway with a look of absolute fury glazed over his entire face. He was unsure if this was supposed to be a cruel, cosmic joke or if his life really was so God damned shitty. 

When Farlan peeped over his shoulder and saw the same sight that currently had Levi locked in the door frame, his eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Fuck no.”

“Uh oh…”

“I can explain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)  
>  **


	12. Tramps and Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months later and I'm back, yaassssss!! Life has been hectic as fuck and I cannot apologize enough for the long ass delay for this chapter, but I hope that you all enjoy it and that it was worth the wait! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and please leave kudos if you enjoy or a comment letting me know what you think! Until next time <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)   
> 

A lot of people would consider the act of dreaming to be a peaceful thing. Ephemeral figments of the mind piecing themselves together to form bright and colorful surroundings that transcend reality and allow a lucky few to escape the real world for a few hours. Normal people basking in the never-ending stars and finding solace in the apparitions their minds immersed them in. Most would look at the resting escape as a blissful experience. One that was to be looked forward to at the end of each long and grueling day. 

However, some people considered the act of dreaming to be a burden. The subconscious and abstract mind plunging them into a deep, dark abyss with beasts of despair and the voices of the inner demons that dwelled deep within whispering their every wrong and flaw directly into each minute thought. The chilling breath sending frost up each of their bones while the heat of terror would lap at their skin like a searing burn. Their mind always getting caught in the spirals of a nightmare and leashing them in a cage of torment until they would jolt awake, shaking off the agony their mind had summoned.

Dreams didn’t always paint a pretty picture, and unless someone was capable of controlling their subconscious mind; what their thoughts would evoke in the deep grip of slumber was entirely fortuitous. A random fabrication of wishful thinking or worst fears come to life. It wasn’t real no matter how anyone looked at it, but the way Levi saw it most of the time was that dreaming was completely useless from start to finish. All it did was cause him anguish and frustration while keeping him from collecting more than three hours of sleep at a time. 

To Levi, dreams were nothing but a massive pain in the ass. Which is why, in his current position, even he was surprised to find himself damn near praying that he was in the drifts of some sleep induced illusion. Hoping with all of his might that the image in front of him was just a picture drawn out by his fucked up subconscious and that he would wake up suddenly with a jolt. Happy to realize that it was all just a nightmare meant to torment him.

Sadly, though, Levi was no fool. He knew very well that if he were sleeping, either the thick smell of vomit or just the outright mortifying scene in front of him would have snapped him awake in an instant. Which meant, unfortunately for him, that he was already very much awake and that the current scenario he was now forced to face was, indeed, his incredibly shitty reality. For once, the idea of snapping awake after three hours of horrendous sleep and blood soaked dreams didn’t seem so bad. 

“Isabel, get your ass in here _now_!” 

Levi’s voice boomed just as loud as the slamming of the front door. Each sound echoing throughout the house and mixing along with the rattling of the windows from the force thrown into the hefty swing of the entrance. Levi’s demand left no room for argument whatsoever. The tone of his deep voice making even Farlan take a step away from him out of instinct while the woman on the stairs openly flinched and whimpered in place. Her amber eyes wide in fear, but dull from what appeared to be a symptom of withdrawal and lack of sleep. 

Levi looked the woman up and down, recognizing her on sight and instantaneously wanting to drag her out of his house as fast as he possibly could. The only thing stopping him from actually doing so being the fact that she was wearing only her undergarments and also because she was, head to toe, covered in vomit. Lumps of undigested food appeared to be caked into the ends of her short hair while a very bile-like scented fluid Levi assumed to be stomach acid coated her face and torso in a disgusting sheen. It didn’t help that her skin had a sickly green tinge to it while also managing to look ghastly pale at the same time. She looked as though she could puke again at any moment and the very thought had Levi wanting to crawl out of his skin. It was bad enough having his ex around him while she was freshly showered, but seeing her like this in his house, and touching his things was torturous.

“Now Izzy!”

Levi’s voice was sharper than a knifes edge. Matching the point his nerves were hanging on just as Isabel rounded the corner into the foyer holding what appeared to be one of Levi’s t-shirts poorly hidden under the cotton fluff of a clean towel. His lethally narrowed eyes honing in on the small, exposed corner of the garment as soon as he noticed it neatly folded in her grip before moving his gaze up to Isabel’s face. He already knew good and damn well what she intended to do with the shirt, and Levi would be lying if he said he wasn’t pissed about it. He’d never be able to bring himself to wear that shirt again if _she_ so much as touched it. Especially if she were to do so caked in vomit, but taking one more curious, and quickly regretted glance back at the woman, Levi didn’t think he’d be able to use the handrail of his staircase ever again either no matter how much he scrubbed.

“I know what you’re thinking, but just-“

“What in the absolute _fuck_ is she doing here and _why_ , pray tell, are you holding my t-shirt?” 

Levi snapped his eyes back to Isabel just as soon as he cut her excuses off. Demanding an explanation he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy hearing while Isabel flinched back at the look on his face. She already knew full well that he was going to be pissed on sight the very second he noticed Petra’s existence in their house, but it was still startling to witness him so worked up over it. Though, it probably wasn’t helping that the woman currently causing the rising tension was doing absolutely nothing to try and rectify her presence or justify her appearance. Not like she was in a good state to do so, however, and Izzy was fully aware of that. 

Isabel had hoped to discreetly tuck Petra away in her room for a couple of days after simply telling Levi and Farlan that she was only there to crash for a little while, but regrettably, that is not how the scenario went down. While still at your house, Isabel had received multiple phone calls from Petra back to back, opting to just ignore them and hope that the persistent woman would catch the hint. But, after the sixteenth call and a handful of _”S.O.S”_ texts, Isabel excused herself to your downstairs washroom and called Petra back; intending only to tell her to fuck off and then hang up. However, when Isabel was greeted with the telltale sounds of projectile vomiting stirred into severe sobbing on the other end of the line, she couldn’t bring herself to simply hang up.

Isabel was quick to pick up on the fact the Petra was experiencing heavy withdrawal symptoms. An excruciatingly painful, and possibly deadly occurrence to go through. Largely if someone is forced to suffer it alone and without any medical attention when they have been heavy users for extended periods of time. Being keenly aware of these things, Isabel immediately asked Petra where she was in the hopes of being able to get her some help, only to learn that the woman was already in her front yard and throwing up in the shrubs. 

As calmly and as inconspicuously as she could, Isabel excused herself from your friends and Farlan. Stating that she had something to do back at their own house and leaving before anyone could ask her for any details. Just as she shut your front door and turned to move across the street, Isabel quickly spotted Petra slumped over in the front flowerbed. Her head shoved between the rose bushes and the vehement sounds of dry-heaving bellowing from her trembling form. 

Even from the small distance, Isabel could see how severe of a state Petra was in, and she immediately knew that there was no way in hell she’d be able to kick the woman to the curb in such terrible condition. Especially since the risk of her actually dying would increase tenfold if she did so. Isabel had the ability to be cold hearted when the time called for it, but right then, Isabel chose to ignore any doubts she had and strode up to Petra as calmly as she could. Pulling the woman up on her feet by the waist and speaking gentle words of sympathy as she guided Petra into their house and up the stairs at a snail’s pace. Praying that her arms wouldn’t give out the entire way to her bedroom. 

Once she got Petra to reluctantly drink some water and lie down, she stepped out of the room and called Farlan; explaining that she had something important to discuss with he and Levi, and that she needed to do so quickly. But, just as soon as Farlan was about to question her further, Isabel heard the same dreadful sounds that she experienced on the phone earlier. Only this time, it was much clearer and coming from her bedroom. Without another word to Farlan before rapidly hanging up the phone, Isabel rushed into her room to see Petra sitting up haphazardly and vomiting all over the sheets and herself. Her eyes slowly rolling into the back of her head and her body suddenly slumping forward as she blacked out from all the heaving and fell into the vomitus mixture she had just spewed all over the pillow top. 

Isabel had never been so scared shitless, and horrified in her entire life. After years of using the substance herself and being in very similar situations; she had never seen that level of withdrawal from an outside perspective. She was terrified that Petra may have choked on or even inhaled the wretch coming up from her stomach in waves. Both scenarios being a worse case, but still plausible. Speedily, Isabel ran to Petra’s side and yanked her into a sitting position. Grabbing the sides of her face and prying her eyelids open to see if the capillaries in her eyes were restricted. Isabel quickly noted that Petra was breathing very raggedly and was entirely conscious, but the woman was running a high fever and was also very delirious. Her lips moving and mumbling incoherent strings of vowels and hums as her body shook from chills and pain in Isabel’s arms. 

Without a second thought or having any clue as to what to properly do in said situation, Isabel began to strip Petra of her defiled clothes save for her bra and panties before rolling her to the edge of the bed and maneuvering the sheets out from underneath her dead weight. Izzy wanted to get the sheets and Petra’s clothes in the washing machine as soon as possible. Praying she’d be able to clean the acidic hand prints from Petra’s bile coated fingers off the wall of the stairway and get said woman in the shower before Levi and Farlan got home. But, just as she had opened the door to the washing machine, Izzy heard the sound of the front door being opened followed quickly by sour words from Levi and a phrase of dread from Farlan. 

“I can explain!” Isabel had shouted from the laundry room with a wince. Quickly realizing by her brother’s disgruntled words and the ever growing scent of heave that Petra must’ve followed her down the stairs. Trepidation pooled into the pit of her stomach as she snatched a shirt from the dryer and a clean towel from the linen closet before rounding the corner into the hallway. The slamming of the front door and the two hollered demands from Levi slicing into her nerves as she stepped into the foyer and stood in front of him, trying to portray the severity of the situation, but not knowing exactly how to approach it without getting her head bitten off. 

“Levi, just let me explain-“

“She’s in really rough shape…” Farlan cut in. Moving to stand next to Levi with tired eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze scoping Petra for a few seconds before turning back to Isabel in questioning.

Even he couldn’t ignore the stench coming from the sickly woman. His nose scrunching up at the bridge as he shook his head to try and shake the scent from his nostrils. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Petra again. The empathy he felt upon gazing at the poor woman in such a state made him also feel very angry with himself when he remembered what they had just gone through with Isabel thanks to the help of the redhead. Isabel almost _died_ and was put through terrible things because Petra helped pull her back down into the hell of being a junkie. But, he couldn’t help the tug of sympathy when he gazed at her. The woman barely able to stand on her feet even while clutching to the handrail for dear life and every inch of her body vibrating from tremors critical enough to make her teeth chatter. 

Farlan knew that Levi must’ve noticed it too, but Petra’s condition was bordering on life threatening, and her symptoms were grave enough to snatch away her ability to speak properly or even think clearly. Neither of them may have been happy about the appearance of the dread-woman, but both had to be aware that Petra wouldn’t have lasted the night on the streets and most likely wouldn’t make it the night without medical attention. Isabel did the right thing by bringing Petra inside, but that didn’t solve the questions of how the woman had even gotten there in the first place or why she would come to their house at all. Farlan had his suspicions, but from the looks of the woman; answers would have to wait. 

“Look at her, Levi!” Isabel shouted. Gesturing to Petra who was now slumped against the railing slats. Her chest heaving from pain and anxiety while sweat seeped from her pores just like the tears from her eyes. 

Levi reluctantly turned his head to take a better look at Petra from the awkward angle his line of sight allowed him. Her bones were protruding from under her surface far more than he had ever seen before, and even though he couldn’t see her face then, he remembered it from when he had first walked in. Sores on her cheeks from excessive picking and dark bags far worse than his own hanging heavy on her lower lash line. Her hair looked dry and dull while her skin was dotted in bruises and marks that appeared to be from teeth. The symptoms she was exuding were indeed serious, and to make matters worse, considering the amount of puking she had to have done to achieve that level of stench along with the food caked in her hair; she had to have only been a day or two into the withdrawal. There was no way she’d have been able to eat if she were any further down the cleaning line with symptoms that bad and no medication to ebb them.

With a heavy sigh, Levi turned his eyes back to Isabel. The look of sadness and absolute terror in her eyes making his heart ache and his lungs fill with the heavy weight of guilt. He may not care for Petra’s company anymore and he may not even like the woman, but even he wasn’t so heartless to leave his ex-lover out in the streets to die for the sake of a grudge. Even if he didn’t like it, and he really fucking didn’t, he knew he had to at least help her through it and provide her with a safe place for the time being.

“I couldn’t just leave her. If she has a seizure or if her breathing gets worse, she could die. She needs help.” 

“She needs a doctor.” Farlan corrected, pulling out his cellphone to call for an ambulance only to be stopped by Isabel’s pleading. 

“Don’t call 911! Please! You know what will happen if you do that, Farlan. Please, don’t.” 

“What do you want us to do, Izzy?” Farlan asked sharply. Thrusting his phone back into his pocket while taking a step towards Isabel with a deep breath. “We have experience with this, but we aren’t doctors. I don’t think she’ll make it through the night without medical attention or a damned miracle.” 

“Why not just get her the fix she needs and send her about her way?” 

Farlan and Isabel snapped their eyes to Levi as his words settled into their thoughts. The both of them utterly speechless for a minute while Levi just stared back and forth at each of them to try and figure out who was thinking what. 

“You can’t be serious right now!” Isabel bit. Her usually bright green eyes narrowing into dark pools. 

“She’s the one who chose to keep using even after I offered to send her to rehab way back when! If she wants to use so bad, let her! Give her enough to get her on her feet and we’re done. I don’t fucking want her here. I don’t want her near me, and I sure as fuck don’t want her near you. I won’t let her die, but I’m not going to house her either.”

“What in the fuck is up with you?! I know you and Petra don’t get along anymore and I get being pissed off because of what happened with me, but this is cold even for you, Bro!” 

Levi took a step back from the two of them. The feeling of being cornered yet again creeping up on him and putting him even more on edge than he was right before he left your house. All of this was too much at once. Everything in his life seemed to be hanging on by a thread and it all got hacked into pieces so quickly that he barely had the chance to squander some of the pieces to try and fix it. Everything that could go wrong inevitably had and Levi, for once, was at a loss at what to do. Right now, you were walking on eggshells and he was a risk of losing you, but at the same time, he was also at risk of losing everything else by putting you above the importance of a plan that was months in the making. 

Kenny would be in town in only a few days, which barely gave Levi enough time to gather his thoughts to properly deal with that entire situation, but now he had Petra, the bane of his past and the woman who damn near destroyed his future lying in a vomit soaked heap on his stairs. The woman being at a very high risk of dying without a strong fix or medical treatment; neither of which he had at his disposal. Levi was a practical man, so to him, obviously giving Petra the drug she spent most of her life scrounging for would be the fastest and easiest route. The route that would be the least stressful on all of them, but that didn’t mean it was the right choice to make and Levi knew that too. He wanted to protect his livelihood, to protect his family and look out for what was best for them, but he also wanted what was best for him too. Unfortunately, you can’t have your cake and eat it too, and from the looks on Farlan and Isabel’s faces; there was no way in hell he was going to win this one. No matter how much shittier it made his personal situation.

“We have to help her! It’s not her fault that I ended up the way I did-“

“Levi,” Farlan cut in. Slicing Izzy’s words off and moving to stand in Levi’s direct line of focus to make sure his friend would properly listen. “I understand why you’re so reluctant, but we can’t just dope her up and throw her out in the streets. We also can’t just leave her like this. We have to help her…” 

Levi stared at Farlan with dark eyes. The tone in his friend’s voice not going unnoticed and actually setting his mind at ease a bit. Both of them were right; he was being too cold, but at least one of them was fully aware as to why. Levi took a deep breath and rolled his eyes in defeat. A weighted sigh blowing past his lips and he shifted his gaze between the two of them as he spoke. Making absolutely sure that if they were going to get their way, it would be under his terms.

“Fine, but she’s gone after five days. I don’t care if one of you has to drop her off at the hospital when those days are up, but that’s all she’s getting under this roof, understand? I’ll call Hanji and have her get Moblit over here to treat her. Isabel, you get Petra in the bath and Farlan, clean up the stairs.” 

Isabel nodded her head silently in understanding before rounding the steps and moving to help Petra make her way toward the second story bathroom. All the while, Farlan shot Levi the most perplexed expression he could conjure. His bright blue eyes moving back and forth between Levi and the stairwell in both hushed interrogation and dread. 

“Why do I have to clean that shit up?! You’re the one with OCD and you’ll probably make me redo it thirty times anyways! You do it!”

“If you don’t want me to crawl your ass about your shitty cleaning, do it right the first time. Now shut up, I have to call four-eyes.”

Before Farlan had a chance to get a mere syllable in on the argument, Levi turned on his heel and walked out into the living room. Not bothering to even give his very disgruntled and blatantly disgusted friend a sympathetic glance. He had too much on his mind in that moment to think about much else other than what in the absolute hell he was going to do to try and settle the clusterfuck that his life had become in less than five days. He knew getting involved in your personal affairs was risky, but he thought that the closer he got to you; the easier his role would be in the long run. Boy, was he wrong. His position became so much more difficult, and now that his personal feelings were involved along with a promise he didn’t think he’d be able to bring himself to break; his original intent had become impossible. 

Levi gripped his cellphone as he paced back and forth. Stopping every couple of seconds to stare at the screen in deep contemplation before starting his movements all over again. His lips were pulled into a deep, prominent frown and his eyes began to glaze over in blank disassociation. He was at a loss at what to do and he couldn’t bring himself to properly focus on all the issues at hand because his train of thought kept falling back to how you looked up at him sheer desire back in the guest house. How your body felt under his greedy fingers and how perfectly your frame seemed to contour into his as he nibbled your lip. The way your skin tasted still lingered on his tongue and memories of the mark, _his_ mark, that he left on your porcelain surface danced behind his eyes like an open flame. The trails of heat your nails had drug down his back still remained. The surviving tingle of the burn making him believe that he would indeed see wings clawed into his back if he dared bring himself to look in the mirror. 

You were perfection both beside him as a partner and underneath him as a lover. Every single part of you as a person drawing him in and dragging him deeper and deeper into his feelings. It was so right and yet all wrong at the same time. The guilt of his true intent and the selfish desire to trash it entirely clashing like waves to sand. He didn’t deserve you. He wasn’t worthy of someone so perfectly flawed and stunningly erroneous. Like a crystal clear diamond that was cracked in the center and chipped at the edges, but still able to catch the light and sparkle more radiantly than any other because of the stark defects. You were a gem he was supposed to make a profit from, but he was becoming the thief that became consumed by the selfish desire to keep the beautiful jewel to himself instead. 

He had told Farlan that the plan was off, and he meant it. But, that created a plethora of new problems that he had no idea how to fix, and then, just as he thought that his situation couldn’t get any messier; he comes home to find Petra on the brink of seizing and possibly dying from severe drug withdrawal while he was toeing at the ass end of a mental break down. The timing of everything couldn’t have been any worse, and at that point, he was positive that he had the shittiest luck in the entire universe. He was at risk of losing _everything_ he had worked so hard to acquire; you, his business, his house, his money, his friends, his _life_ , and all of it just came crashing down in a matter of hours. 

He wasn’t sure if he needed to get drunk, to punch something, or both. But, in light of trying to keep his wits about him and not fall completely off the deep end, he figured it would be best to save his anguish for later. Like it or not, he had shit to do and as unfortunate as it was, it just so happened that the one person he was supposed to call for help happened to also be the only other person he could talk to about the entire situation at hand. With mild hesitation, Levi closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of preparation before unlocking his phone and skimming his contacts. Quickly finding the name he needed and pressing the call button before he could over think his actions. 

“What’s up, Levi?”

“Hanji… I need you to call Moblit and have him come to my house. I also need you to come over as well, but don’t tell anyone at ___’s house what you’re doing. Just tell them you’re going home, walk to your house, call Moblit and tell him I got someone over hear in the middle of heroin withdrawal, and then come over from you place. Got it?” 

“Wait Levi! Is it Isabe-“

“No. It’s Petra.”

“What?! Why in the fu-”

“I’ll explain when you get here, four-eyes. Just hurry up and move your ass.”

Levi hit the end call button before Hanji could try to argue. Knowing full well that she would be just as, if not even more pissed off about Petra’s sudden appearance and dependency on their aid as he was. He figured that the vaguer he was on the phone; the faster Hanji’s curiosity would bring her over to his place. So, it was absolutely no shock to him at all when he heard his front door opening and closing without so much as a single knock not even five minutes later. Hanji’s footsteps predictably moving straight towards the kitchen where she found him leaned against the center island with a second, already half empty beer in hand. 

As soon as Hanji saw Levi’s disheveled state, she knew something serious was eating away at him. His eyes weren’t holding their usual intensity whatsoever and his shoulders were slumped forward in a what appeared to be a very uncomfortable and odd position. His hair, which was normally perfectly groomed at all times, was messy and disorderly while the hem of his unusually wrinkled tee-shirt rode up slightly on his left hip. Revealing just a bit of skin and the top edge of his boxer briefs. He looked a hot mess and Hanji went from pissed about Petra’s unexpected visit to concerned faster than the speed of sound. 

“Either you just got fucked or you are _fucked_. Which is it?” Hanji asked calmly. Moving towards the fridge to grab a beer of her own as she awaited his response. “Oh, and Moblit will be here within the hour.”

Levi watched Hanji rummage through his fridge in silence, debating on what he should and should not talk about with her. As much shit as he gave Hanji, they were actually really close friends. A lot closer than most people would think upon first glance. He trusted her greatly because she never steered him wrong, but he was very keen on the fact that she was going to be _pissed_ at him for what he was about to tell her, and with good reason too. 

“I kissed ___.”

Hanji damn near spit out her beer. Her eyes widening behind her Versace frames and her mouth falling open in a plethora of emotions she wasn’t sure how to process. 

“You did _what_? Levi, we talked about this.”

“I know, I know.” Levi stated monotonously. Taking a large swing of his beer and exhaling with a silent burp. “Mike said something to her about me lying and then she called me out and one thing led to another-“

“Stop. You’re rambling.” Hanji interrupted. Holding a hand up in a silencing gesture as she constricted her eyelids and slammed her beer onto the counter. “You promised me, Levi… You promised that you wouldn’t hurt her more than you had to. That was the deal when I said you all could meet her. Remember that?” 

Levi remembered it very well considering it wasn’t all that long ago. Standing in his front yard the day the three of them were moving in and having Isabel point out yours and your friend’s cars to him. The shining, pristine metal contraptions worth almost as much as the house he struggled to buy sitting clean and impressive in front of your massive house. Hanji running across the street towards them holding a plate of asphalt cookies and hugging both Izzy and Farlan before ruffling his hair. Hanji explaining you and your friends with each car she pointed at before striding across the street to bring you over to meet them. It was all crystal clear in his head. 

But he also remembered the first time he looked at you. The way your eyes skimmed his body like you wanted to lick whipped cream off his chest. The way you surprised him by stating that he looked a lot younger than he actually was. The way he made an ass out of himself by asking about your mother who Hanji had failed to inform him had died two months prior to. The way you shook it off and took his harsh exterior in stride. The way you offered him a _ride_ in the most startling and sexiest voice he had ever heard. Oh, how he remembered…

“Earth to Levi!”

Hanji snapped her fingers viciously in front of Levi’s eyes. Her loud voice and harsh tone bringing him back to the current shit-fest that was his life and making him glare at her close proximity. 

“What, four-eyes?!”

“You’re not listening! God dammit, I told you not to do this. I _knew_ this would happen… As soon as I saw how you acted with her while we were trying to recover Izzy. That’s why I told you to _choose_.” 

“I chose her!”

“Then why did you call Kenny?!”

“Because I wanted to help-“

“Bullshit!”

Levi snapped his mouth shut and eyed Hanji’s face carefully. His expression revealing nothing as he studied the blatant signs of fury etched into every inch of Hanji’s body. She was absolutely livid, just like he expected she’d be, and she had a damn good reason to feel that way. Levi didn’t want to argue right and wrong with her because he already knew he fucked up. Right then, he wanted advice and someone to vent to, but like hell he was going to admit that. 

“Look, I shouldn’t have called Kenny. I get it. And now ___ is suspicious of me because Mike decided to open his mouth. I need to fix this.”

“No shit! I care about you Levi, that’s why I let you mark ___’s mother’s bank account. That woman was a piece of shit, but when you and Farlan suggested going after ___ instead once you found out her mom died; I wasn’t happy about it. I let you do what you wanted because I don’t want to see the worst happen to you, but I also told you that if you hurt her in the process that I would kill you long before Kenny could and I fucking meant it.” 

Levi nodded his head, swallowing the last swig of his beer in the bottle before tossing it into the trashcan and gesturing for Hanji to grab him another one.

“I told Farlan earlier that the plan was off, but now I have to figure out another way to get the money and preferably before Kenny gets here.” 

“Can’t you just tell Kenny you aren’t ready?”

“No. He’s not coming here for me. He’s coming here because ___ asked him too. It’s her contract, not mine.”

“Levi, you can’t just sit back and watch her get cornered by Kenny. “

“She’ll be fine. Kenny never corners women. He’s a piece of shit most of the time, but he’s always respectful in that regard.” 

Hanji stared at Levi attentively. Trusting his word, but still feeling extremely weary of the situation as a whole. Hanji really cared about you. She felt as though you were like the little sister she never had, but Levi was someone who had been in her life for a _very_ long time. A friend she stumbled upon by chance when she watched him kick a grown man’s teeth out for trying to grab her by the hair and drag her into a dark alleyway. She thanked him with tears in her eyes and he told her not to walk home alone like a dumbass. They had been friends and she had worried about his well-being ever since. 

“… What are you going to do about the money, Levi?” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Farlan cut in from the kitchen archway, startling Hanji half to death with his sudden fabrication and unexpected response. “But could you two tone it the fuck down, please? Izzy could hear you.” 

“Wait.” Hanji breathed. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Yet again holding her hand up in a silencing gesture before speaking. 

“You idiots _still_ haven’t told Isabel about _any_ of this?!”

Levi and Farlan both looked at Hanji like she had grown a second head. The two of them believing that not informing Isabel of their dire straits was quite obviously the best route. Half of the reason why they moved in the first place was to give Isabel a better chance at having a comfortable and bright future. To give her the chance to attend a top rated University and to get her as far away from all of her well known baser-head friends as possible. Since it was quite apparent that Levi and Farlan were paying for her education themselves with the help of their _’business_ , both thought it best for Izzy to not learn of the financial pit the two of them had dug for themselves. They didn’t want her to concern herself with the dirt they covered their hands in. They both wanted better for her. So, they kept it hidden.

“Fuck no! And you better not either.” Farlan chimed coolly. The threat in his timbre not going unnoticed by the brunette in the slightest.

“You two should tell her.” Hanji chastised. Taking a slow sip of her beer and eyeing Levi with a pinpointed gaze.

“Yeah, just like you should tell ___ that it was your idea to bring us out here to rob her and her mother for two thirds of their money.” 

Hanji’s eyes shifted to Farlan fast enough to make her vision spot. Her tongue instantly beginning to curl back in her mouth in order to catapult explosive, venomous words harsh enough to cut his ego into shreds, but just as she parted her lips to unleash her verbal wrath; the doorbell rang out in a beautiful chime. The house appearing to grow eerily quiet in an instant as Levi looked toward Hanji and Farlan; quickly realizing that neither of them were going to answer the door. With an annoyed exhale, Levi set his beer down and pushed himself off the counter’s edge; slowly walking towards the foyer and being met with Isabel already greeting Moblit at the entrance. 

“Where is she?” Moblit asked with a kind smile, looking over Isabel’s shoulder and giving a small wave in Levi’s direction before stepping into their home.

“She’s lying down on the couch in the living room.” Isabel started, taking Moblit’s coat and gesturing in the direction of the den. “She’s in really bad shape, but she seems a bit more coherent than before. We haven’t given her anything because of how sick she was earlier.”

“Good, good.” Moblit nodded. Picking up his black leather bag before walking briskly toward the large space with Isabel and Levi on his heels. “What I’m going to do is give her this.”

Moblit pulled a short and fat orange pill bottle from his bag, shaking it slightly to let the rattle of the white tablets echo a bit as an emphasis to his actions. Isabel and Levi both had no idea what the bottle contained, only being fully aware that whatever pills were contained in it were undoubtedly strong and that they were most likely very risky. 

“What are those?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. The curiosity in his tone showing through quite clearly.

“Methadone, ten milligram pills. There is enough here for Petra to dose at sixty milligrams a day for seven days. That should keep the withdrawal symptoms at bay and also keep her from wanting to use. Once she runs out though, it will be up to her to go to the Health Department to get a daily dose. If she doesn’t and decides to use; that’ll be her choice, but this will stabilize her for now.” 

“Ah.” Was Levi’s only response. Biting back his desperate need to tell Moblit that Petra would only need a dose for five days instead of seven. But, it was probably better to let here leave with _something_ so she won’t try to stay longer than necessary, he figured.

As the three of them entered the living room, Levi noticed Petra sitting up on the couch. Shaking like a Chihuahua on crack and smoking a cigarette while wearing nothing but his favorite tee-shirt and a pair of shorts he assumed Isabel had lent her. His instant reaction was to ask her why she felt the need to come to his house in the midst of her accidental detox, but the closer he got, the more he realized she was still in no shape to discuss it at length. Her teeth chattering profusely as she exhaled the toxins from her lungs and her breathing still sporadic and short; noticeable from the rapid rise and fall of her chest. 

“Are you trying to make shit more difficult for yourself? Put that shit out, you idiot.” Levi snapped. Reaching over and snatching the cigarette from Petra’s fingers and smashing it out and the ashtray on the table. 

Petra didn’t say a word of argument. Only watching with dazed eyes as Levi took her only existing vice and pressed it out into the glass tray right in front of her. The intense feeling of wanting to cry and yell at him for taking the only thing she had left crawling under her skin like a swarm of insects. But, she was completely unable to move her mouth properly to form comprehensive words or even inhale enough oxygen to conceive of yelling. So all Petra could do was try and give the man a dark glare to portray her inner emotions, but that failed too when her vision suddenly went foggy and her focus shifted into a kaleidoscope like prism. 

“Alright, Petra, I need you to open your mouth for me okay? I’m going to give you some Methadone to ease the effects of the withdrawal.”

The words sounded like shouts echoed from miles away. The ringing in her ears drowning out most coherent noises nearby and her steadily shifting vision only making the effect that much worse as she tried like hell to focus at least one of her senses. She understood the words being said to her, but for some reason, she couldn’t properly process them. The directions she received seeming to have slipped into one ear and outright fallen out of the other without actually computing in her mind. 

Levi watched the process, and recognized it with a _’Tch’_ of annoyance. Remembering that Isabel was just as bad when she had first awoken from her comatose like state after they had brought her back from Oluo’s. As Levi Watched Moblit struggle to direct Petra into simply opening her mouth, his heart sank in his chest little by little while his expression only hardened with each passing second. Of course he didn’t enjoy seeing Petra like that, but he didn’t enjoy seeing her at all, ever, if the truth were to be told. But, it was a hard thing to witness; someone he used to know so well looking like a ghost and completely unable to function properly. He would give her the five days and that was it, but he wasn’t going to watch her sit in a ball unable to speak or even breathe normally for a fucking week. 

“Crush the pills, Moblit.” He demanded. Pushing Isabel aside and kneeling in front of Petra with a determined countenance. “Isabel, hurry up and go get a water bottle from the fridge.”

Moblit and Isabel did as instructed immediately and without question. The doctor knowing exactly what Levi was about to do having seen him do it before, while Isabel simply did as she was told because the tone in Levi’s voice left no room for argument. Levi wasn’t happy that the action he was about to go through with would have to be taken, but even he couldn’t stand to see the woman that almost flushed his life down the shitter practically choking on her own tongue.

“Got it!” Isabel called as she tossed Levi the water bottle and stood behind her brother with worry in her eyes. 

“I’m done too.” Moblit echoed, handing Levi the small pile of powder sitting inside of a cellophane wrapper from a cigarette pack that sat on the table.

Levi took a good look at Petra’s face, his mouth moving to form words he didn’t want to say because they instantly brought you back to the forefront of his mind. But, he needed to make his intent clear enough so that the process would go as smoothly as possible, even if the face he was looking at while he made his promise wasn’t that one that his recent memories held.

“I won’t hurt you.” 

With a quick inhale and a jolt to the side, Levi moved his hands quickly. One wrapping itself around Petra’s jaw while the other grabbed the drug stuffed plastic from Moblit’s palm. He looked Petra in the eye as she tried to lean back and adjust to his grip. Only confusion being reflected back at him instead of the fear he had expected to see on the woman’s face. He was thankful enough that he hadn’t scared her because that wasn’t his intent, but he truly wished she was capable enough to take the fucking pills on her own so he wouldn't have to shove his fingers between her chattering teeth.

As gently as he could, Levi pushed her head back while squeezing the hollows of her cheeks just enough for her to open her mouth before placing his middle and index fingers over her bottom teeth and under her tongue to hold her chattering jaw open. Quickly dumping the bitter narcotics powder into Petra’s mouth as soon as she opened wide enough to not spill any of the dosage. Once the crushed medication was completely emptied into her mouth, Levi twisted the cap off the water bottle with his teeth and poured a very small amount of the liquid past her lips. Closing her jaw with a soft push upwards and giving a command he hoped she would be able to actually follow through with without inhaling the contents currently dissolving on her tongue. 

“Swallow it carefully. Don't inhale it.” 

His words were firm, but quiet. His eyes watching the woman’s throat as he held her jaw shut carefully and waited for the bob of her esophagus to indicate that it was finally okay to let go. After about ten seconds, he heard her gulp and watched her throat move. His hand instantly removing itself from her face as he stood and took a couple of steps back from her. He tried to be as gentle as possible and he didn’t like having to handle the situation like that, but Petra needed the medicine as quickly as possible and he knew there was no way she’d have been able to do the action on her own. 

“Well done, Levi.” Hanji spoke from the archway. Eyeing Petra like an insect while still managing to sound impressed and somewhat sympathetic. 

“Yeah, bro.” Isabel agreed. Moving to place a hand on his shoulder while staring down at Petra.

The woman coughed roughly. Shaking her head a few times at the bitter taste still lingering in the back of her throat before turning her eyes towards Levi with a silent softness and a tired nod.

“Thanks.” Was all she could manage in a shaky, scratchy, but still genuine tone between her still chattering teeth. Her breathing slowing down bit by bit as she lied back with closed eyes and tilted her head to better open her airway. 

“Alright Petra, in about half an hour you’ll be feeling much better. Just stay lying like you are and when you feel like you’re ready, come to the kitchen to eat something, okay? I brought some soup with me, and if it’s okay with Levi, I’ll go ahead and heat it up in the kitchen for you.” Moblit informed softly, turning to look at Levi in questioning who only gave him a simple nod of approval in response. 

Petra hummed in acknowledgement after the words slowly but surely clicked together one by one. Everything still very topsy-turvy as she tried to open her eyes and hone her vision only to end up instantly closing them again due to immense dizziness. Her bones ached down to every molecule and her muscles throbbed continuously. Each minute movement or twitch in her appendages sending jolts of pain throughout her entire body, making her scared to even try to take a deeper breath. On the brighter side, the intense feeling of needing to vomit had subsided after she had been given a bath, but her stomach still churned uncomfortably as she began to digest the medication Levi had fed her. She could only hope that the words she thought she heard the blond man say were actually true, and that she would be feeling well enough to eat something in less than an hour. Until that moment came though, she intended to stay in that exact spot, in that exact position, until she either died or her hope came true.  
“Let’s leave her be for now.” Isabel said. Grabbing Moblit by the sleeve and leading him towards the kitchen. 

Levi and Hanji followed suit. Levi watching Hanji closely to make sure she wouldn’t jump Petra while she was down and out as soon as his back was turned. Sure, she deserved it for a list of reasons long enough for Levi to write up a dissertation for, but blood stains were a bitch to get out of white suede and he’d be damned if he was going to let Hanji make his house even more of a wreck than Petra’s vomiting fit already had. He could still smell the acidic aroma lingering around the stairwell, indicating to him that Farlan hadn’t cleaned properly. Not like that was much of a surprise. 

Once all of them were back in the kitchen, Levi immediately began to wash his hands in the sink while Isabel started to show Moblit where the pots and pans were as he pulled random cans of Campbell’s Chicken and Rice soup from his bag. The usually peppy woman barely droning as she spoke about how to operate the stove she never used to Moblit who only listened half-heartedly. Levi could tell Isabel’s train of thought was in a weird place. The way she avoided looking directly at him like _she_ was the one who had done something wrong and the way she hung her shoulders low as she tried to hold herself up by a frail, invisible string. 

He could only assume that the experience scared her half to death, but if he had to guess what was truly settling in her brain right then, it would have to be the idea that she could have been that dependent had she kept using the way she used to. It was no understatement to say that Isabel was a hardcore Heroin addict when she was using regularly, but Levi knew very well that Petra had been using far longer than Isabel had, and Petra was also able to get her hands on stuff pure enough to smoke. The dependence was a lot different as well. Isabel wasn’t willing to sacrifice him and Farlan for the sake of her fix, but Petra made it very clear years ago that she was willing to sacrifice Levi and herself without a second thought all for the sake of chasing that high. 

Now, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place because he felt obligated to help Petra, but his desire to do so was damn near nonexistent. It made him feel like an asshole, but still justified in his feelings. That was, until he remembered the position he had put you in. The lies he told you all for his own selfish gain, and the pain you were sure to feel when he finally got the balls to tell you the entire truth. In that sense, he was no different than Petra because the level of betrayal was damn near the same, and that thought made Levi feel guilt heavy enough to crush his heart until it felt hallow. 

“You look like you’re about to murder someone.” Hanji spoke softly. Snapping Levi back into the current and making him blink a few times to refocus himself. 

“If you don’t get out of my personal space, I’ll murder you.”

“Whoa now! I was just trying to help! You were the one staring off into space for fifteen minutes. Who pissed in your Cheerios?” 

Hanji smiled as she spoke. Trying to lighten the mood with a fake attempt at being content when in reality, she wanted nothing more than to kick Levi in the balls and deck Petra in the mouth, but considering their current company; she refrained from overstepping her mark. Especially after the words exchanged between her and Farlan. The tension in the room was already tight, and she didn’t want to add to it by saying the wrong things at the wrong time. A very rare moment of sensibility for her. 

“More like who puked in them…” Farlan snapped in a quick, hushed retort. His eyes shifting toward the small hallway that led to the living room. 

“Okay, what the fuck? Seriously, what was I supposed to do? Tell her to _walk_ the fuck off to go withdrawal in a gutter somewhere?!” Isabel whisper-shouted. Her eyes narrowed in rage fueled heat as she threw a hand towel onto the counter and looked at Farlan with interrogative eyes. 

“Could you have at least waited until she was _done_ puking all over the place?!” He asked while taking a step towards Izzy and flailing his hands in frustration. 

“How was I supposed to know she was going to throw up all over _my bed_ , huh?! You think I was happy about that shit?!” 

“Yeah, well you weren’t the one who had to clean that shit up, were you?!” Farlan spat loudly. Stomping toward the fridge to grab himself a much needed beer while ignoring Isabel’s death stare. 

“You call that cleaning? I can still smell it when I walk through the foyer.” Levi stated calmly. Looking at Farlan with challenging eyes. 

“Oh for fucks sake, I _knew_ you would say that shit!” 

Farlan slammed the fridge door hard enough to make the rattling of the contents within echo throughout the entire house. The blaring sound startling everyone in the room and causing Petra to damn near leap off the couch in a sudden jolt. She had almost fallen asleep. Blissfully ignorant to the heated conversation about her presence going on in the kitchen and slowly but surely feeling the effects of the Methadone thrumming throughout her system. She had a headache severe enough to feel like the back of her head was starting to split open, but her vision was clear again and her teeth had stopped chattering. 

As she moved to sit up properly, a soft groan slipped through her dried lips and her muscles loosened themselves from their previous iron like stiffness. Her joints popped as she stretched and her chest heaved with a vast deep breath as she inhaled through her nose slowly with the straightening of her spine. She was in no way, shape, or form functioning like she normally could. Her thoughts still a little incoherent and her memories a bit foggy from her previously over dazed state. She knew she hadn’t been lying on that couch very long, but the Methadone kicked in a lot quicker than she expected. Most likely do to the fact that it was ground down into a quickly digestible power. 

It also helped that the Methadone came with an effect all its own. The warmth of the steadily increasing buzz not quite satisfying her desire for her usual fix, but making her feel a lot better than she was not even forty-five minutes prior. It was relieving to not feel like she way dying from bubonic plague, but it was also a bummer to know she was about to be high as jetliner and still unsatisfied. 

With a roll of her shoulders, Petra looked around the coffee table for a cigarette to smoke. The only brands coming into her quickly clearing focal point being her empty pack, and Levi’s Cloves. Without so much as a second thought, she reached over and slipped one of the tan sticks from the black box. Grabbing one of the many lighters sitting on the glass top with her other hand and lighting the sweet tobacco hastily. The inhale was smooth and the exhale was delicious. The taste promptly bringing back the memory of how she used to split one between herself and Levi after they fooled around back in the day. She took another hit while leaning back against the couch. Trying to bring herself to focus on the voices in the background instead of the past memories of the life she had so stupidly thrown away. 

_”You do realize she could have come here because that Oluo guy told her to, right?!_ ” 

_”Why in the fuck would he purposefully make her withdrawal just to have her come here, Farlan?! Do you realize how stupid that sounds? She’s his friend and one of his biggest customers!”_

_”The fact that you didn’t even begin to think this through is fucking stupid!”_

_”You’re the one who agreed that she needed help!”_

Petra sat up again with a slow respire. The smoke pouring from her lips trailing across the room in silver curls and grey clouds. She knew the moment that she decided to take a cab to their house that it would cause some serious issues. There was no doubt in her mind at all that Levi and Hanji hated her for what she did to him, and then she was guessing the guy currently screaming at Isabel was pissed off because of her dragging Isabel back into using for a little while. It was all perfectly acceptable, and Petra understood, but she literally had nowhere else to go. 

Oluo had left her at the hospital after having his house broken into, telling her to never show her face around him again. After that, she was stuck in Trost and left to scrounge for money and drugs. Her ribs had still barely healed since Hanji had beaten her so there was only so much she could do for money and a place to stay. Go figure that when it was all said and done, she would end up having to crawl to the people who hated her the absolute most and with good reason, for help and a place to stay once she could no longer sustain her dependent body with the drug it craved. What she would do after Levi undoubtedly kicked her out; she had no fucking idea, and that was a terrifying thought. 

_”Stop fucking screaming! We have neighbors and I have a god damn headache!”_

Petra jolted again at the sound of Levi’s voice raising. Silence quickly following before softer murmurs of voices picked up in place of the shouts. At that point, Petra decided to focus solely on her sweet cigarette. Thinking that maybe getting lost in her memories for a little while wouldn’t be so bad, but just as she closed her eyes again, a soft knocking from the front door reverberated to her ears. The noise so soft that she almost thought she imagined it for a moment, but just as soon as that idea crossed her mind, another knock sounded. This time just a bit louder. 

Petra waited to see if anyone would come rounding the corner to answer it, but as she listened, she only continued to hear soft whispers of conversation still taking place in the distant kitchen. She figured it would be best to just ignore it since it wasn’t her house and _maybe_ they were all ignoring the door on purpose because of the extremely later hour, but when a third round of knocks came, Petra became concerned. Perhaps if someone was knocking on Levi’s door so late at night, it was urgent and perhaps, they couldn’t hear it from the kitchen. Petra considered going and telling them there was someone at the door, but thought better of it after recalling their previously screamed argument not even five minutes ago. 

With hesitation in her movements, Petra slowly stood from her seat on the couch and strode toward the front door. Each step being placed directly on her toes to make as little noise as possible as she lightly treaded into the foyer, ignoring the pain in her movements. With a quick glance through the side panes of fogged glass, she could make out a short figure that appeared to be holding a bag or something of the sort. A woman, if she had to guess and an oddly familiar one at that.

Placing her halfway burned out cigarette in between her lips, Petra twisted the doorknob and eased the door open leisurely so not to make any unnecessary noise, only opening the entryway wide enough for her body to fit through as she stared at the woman in interest and slight recognition. It was you. The woman who accompanied Levi to retrieve Isabel at Oluo’s apartment. The sudden comprehension of who you were making Petra widen her eyes and stare you up and down just a bit in surprise. Your appearance putting her on edge for some reason and your startled expression making her nervous.

“Can I help you?”

“Where’s Levi?” You asked as calmly as you could. Clutching said man’s hoodie between your fingers in a death grip as you eyed the recognized woman as discreetly as possible.

She stood clad in nothing but a tee-shirt that undoubtedly belonged to Levi and the shortest pair of cotton shorts you had ever seen. One of Levi’s cigarettes hanging from her lips and her hair disheveled like she had just rolled out of bed. Not to mention the bruises and what appeared to be bite marks littering her exposed skin. You didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but being aware that it was almost two in the morning accompanied with the full image of the woman directly in front of you; you figured it wasn’t much of an assumption and that you’d be stupid not to let your thoughts go there. 

“I’m sorry, but he’s a little busy at the moment.” The woman – Petra, you remembered – stated quietly. Her voice sweet, but kind of horse. 

“I see…” You stated. Nodding your head with a humorless laugh. Your eyes shifting rapidly across the ground as you tried like hell not to instantaneously start crying right in front her. 

“Well can you just give him this for me? Oh, and tell him ___ said that Friday is cancelled.” 

You practically shoved the cotton hoodie into Petra’s arms, smiling sadly as you made your last statement and turned on your heel in a rush. The sudden feeling of a gravitational pull in your diaphragm made you feel like you were about to cave in on yourself. Tears falling from your eyes in slow streams as you walked back to your house as quickly as you possibly could. Trying to erase the images of another woman in Levi’s shirt from your mind by shaking your head over and over again at a slow pace. Disbelief and extreme hurt cradled you as your fingernails dug into the tender mark Levi had left on your neck and spat harshly in the road at the lasting taste of his clove coated tongue on your lips. 

It seemed as though Levi’s ex wasn’t actually his ex, and that you were the dumbass who clutched at the false hope his kiss had breathed into you like a leech. The idea that actually going through with the lip lock would be worth the pain quickly burning out in a fiery death along with the whim that waiting for him to straighten his priorities would be worth it. That it would result in him choosing you... His promise of never hurting you shattered into shard like pieces that embedded themselves into your heart like ice coated spikes, and the torment it caused was a stark reminder of Mike’s words spoken to you only a few hours ago. 

_"Just don't get in too deep, ___. You will get hurt if you do. I can tell he really likes you, but my nose is telling me he isn't entirely on your side and my nose is never wrong."_

If only you had taken his word to heart instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [Tumblr](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
